When a Wolf Becomes a Dog
by Aria6
Summary: My first Bleach story! An alternate take on the Bleach universe... Renji was frozen in ice for thousands of years, and now he has to learn to adapt to Soul Society. But will Soul Society be able to adapt to him? Eventually lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_Face it, Renji. You have really fucked up this time._ Breath fogging in the air, he looked up and saw the sun, filtered through layers of ice.

He hadn't meant to go down that hole, he really hadn't. But the ice and shifted and one foot had gone _that_ way and the other had gone _this_ way and then, well, he was truly fucked. At first he'd thought he might get out of it with just a pulled groin, but that was not to be. Instead he'd crashed through a weak part of the ice and ended up in this strange ice cave.

_Never should have gone up the mountain alone. Never. But we needed that copper. And now I'm gonna die here and someone else will have to get that copper…_ Renji stared up at the beautiful blue, feeling almost bemused by it all. He didn't need to look down at his legs to know they were both broken. It had hurt like fuck at first but now he was reaching the point of feeling no pain, and he was pretty glad. If he was going to die it didn't have to hurt the whole time.

The weird ice cave was very slowly filling up with water. He'd probably dislodged something. Renji spared a moment of gratitude for the fact that the water was coming in very slowly. He wasn't going to drown, the cold would carry him away first. But the ice would be his tomb, and it was a strangely beautiful thought. Nothing would eat him down here and the ice would hold him like a godly lover, eternal and unchanging.

_My only regret is for my sister._ He mused to himself as the cold began to steal away his breath. _I wish I could see her give birth. I hope she lives. _It was her first baby so the odds were only fifty-fifty, at best. _I hope the baby makes it to three._ The odds of that were even worse. But there was always a chance, and you just had to try. _I wish I'd found a mate and had a chance to try myself. I wish…_ There were so many wishes that would never, ever be fulfilled. But it was getting hard to think, and he was so sleepy. So terribly, terribly sleepy. Of course, it wasn't sleep that was beckoning, but what did it matter?

He let himself drift to sleep, expecting to never wake.

* * *

Renji sat on the snow of the mountain pass, wondering why he was still here.

"If this is the afterlife, it is total shite." He said definitively. "Why am I still here?" He honestly didn't know. Shouldn't he be going somewhere? The great hunting grounds with all the mammoth he could eat? Or even to see the Beast and possibly end up as a light snack? "Beast, why have you forsaken me?" He asked his god but received no answer.

Renji didn't know how long it had been since he'd woken up from his tomb and floated out onto the ice. As far as he could see, there was no connection between him and his body, but he'd quickly discovered he couldn't get too far away from it. He could almost reach the trees down in the valley, but that was it. So mostly, he stayed by his body. He could still see it if he cleaned off the ice a bit.

"I was so hot when I died." He mused, looking down at it. He looked like he was sleeping under a blanket of ice. "Wait." A sudden certainty struck him and he stood, horrified. "I'm not dead. That's it, isn't it? That lump down there isn't dead!" Renji was shaken to the core by the thought. He had to be hovering on the verge of death and somehow the cold and ice had kept him there. "I can't go on until I really die! This is a total kick in the nuts." He added as he gazed down at his body again. But at least the Beast had not forsaken him. He did have that.

But for a long time, he feared he might go insane. There was no one and nothing up on the hillside, nothing but blowing snow, icy winds and sometimes a beautiful blue sky. Fortunately he couldn't feel the cold and never felt any kind of hunger, but it was just incredibly boring. Not to mention lacking in other people. Renji had always liked the people in his tribe and felt the loss keenly. But maybe that was what made him realize that things were changing.

He'd always heard of spirit powers, of course. The holiest of the shamans, usually old and wise, could sometimes do remarkable things. His tribe hadn't really had one though. The closest they had was the young shaman of the Beast, who showed potential to follow in his deceased master's footsteps. Renji had never imagined he might have any gifts in that direction.

And maybe he hadn't until he'd died but not died up on this cliff. Now, separated from his body with all the time in the world on his hands, he was learning to control spirit powers. He'd learned how to push fallen snow off the ice, then for shits and giggles he'd started melting patterns into the ice. His artistic talents had been crude to start with, but they were getting a lot better. Endless practice likely did that.

But all these talents were also showing a downside. Predators were starting to notice. Renji didn't know much about the spirit world, but he knew it wasn't just endless fields of mammoths. The Beast was not a god for weaklings and in their belief, the afterlife was a kind of proving ground. Only those who were worthy stayed, and everyone who was too weak had to go back to the land of the living to get stronger. So when the first monster tried to devour him, Renji wasn't too surprised.

He was surprised, though, when a fine obsidian spear appeared in his hand, sparkling with spirit power. In the struggle he'd impaled the creature and it had screamed pathetically as it died. To his shock, Renji had realized that in dying it had released dozens of spirits. He could see them streaming into a gate he could not use and watched in frustration as they left. He didn't really want to die but if he couldn't live, he was getting tired of staying!

More monsters came to him after that, but Renji destroyed every single one. His power was increasing all the time now, and he mastered the trick of speeding up time. It was amazing, really, watching the seasons pass in a blur. Best of all, it didn't seem to put him in danger. His senses detected a monster and snapped him out instantly if one came calling. As his power increased, though, another thought came to him.

_Can I call someone to me? People do come into these mountains sometimes._ He'd seen climbers once in a while, although they'd changed over the years. At first, they'd worn furs and leathers like his, but lately there had been some really strange weaves. Not to mention goggles that he frankly envied. They looked so damn cool and from the color on them, they'd hold down the glare really well. If he could call someone to him, though, maybe they could dig up his body. He wasn't sure they would – it would have to be a huge pain – but it was worth a try. He was ready for the heavenly hunting grounds. Anything was better than this.

It took him a long time to master the trick of it, but he finally managed to rope in a group of climbers. Literally. He'd found the easiest way to work them along was to snag the rope a little and guide the course. The guy in charge was swearing at the rope a lot, which was pretty funny.

They rested for a little near his burial site, and he wiped the snow off the ground before doing his best to drag someone over. It took several tries, but he finally got a puzzled looking woman where he wanted her. Then she looked into the ice and exclaimed.

After that, everyone was babbling and Renji couldn't understand a word. Languages had changed, but that was no huge surprise. He sat down on the ice and waited to see what they would do, but they turned back, leaving the mountain. Well, no biggy. They only had little ice picks and it would take them forever to get through the ice with those. They probably didn't have enough food for it. Although… why should they dig him up? But he just had to hope.

His hope was answered by another team of climbers. They were carrying a lot of bulky stuff and he stared as someone pulled a string and something roared to life. What in the name of the Beast was that? But the shocks didn't end there. It took them a while, but the fine metal they were using bit into the ice and they finally had his body out and packed onto some kind of stretcher. Renji shivered and looked down, blinking as a chain began to form on his chest. He tugged on it lightly and could feel it to the core of his being.

Then a flying thing, like nothing he'd ever seen before, arrived. Renji dearly wanted to watch as it scattered away the snow, but there was no time. He could feel the spirit world calling and he gratefully stepped through the open door.

It was about time.

* * *

"Bread?" Renji said hopefully to the shopkeeper, showing her the coins he'd managed to scrounge. She scowled at him and slapped his hand away. He just barely managed to hang onto the coppers.

"No bread." She said it slowly, as if he were a simpleton. Renji just shrugged and walked away. He liked bread, but it was hardly required. In fact, he had a sort of uneasy feeling that it was bad for him. He loved the taste but he never felt quite right after eating it.

Everyone in the Rukongai was probably convinced he was stupid. He sounded stupid, no doubt at all. But given that he'd been learning the language for a week Renji was rather proud of his ability to make himself understood. Sure, he had no real grasp on how to make a proper sentence, but he'd like to see these people do the same with his tongue!

He didn't really understand these people, but he didn't really understand much of anything about his new situation. He was cheerful about it though. The spirit plain was a proving ground, many of the myths said. So this was his trial, to try to understand a world that was completely alien to him.

And it was alien. The buildings were made of stone, and Renji had no idea why they had bothered. It seemed like a lot of effort, but maybe they'd run out of logs and animal skins. Most of the buildings were half in ruins, though, and he thought no one was really keeping them up. That seemed like a crying shame. If he'd owned something half as grand, he'd have kept it repaired!

But none of these buildings were his, and they already held families that guarded them jealously. He'd managed to find a collapsed building with a nice little protected pocket that served him as a home. And every day, he walked around looking for food.

It was strange, the things these people wouldn't eat. He had a monopoly on the slugs from the river, for instance. He also was making good headway into the grub and rat population. It had taken a while to figure out how to catch the rats, but his handmade traps were doing really good. Some of them were even going missing, which was annoying. But apparently some other people had no problems with eating the rats.

He stopped by his shelter for a moment to feed the fire with some wood he'd found. He kept a very basic little campfire going, all day, every day. He could restart it if necessary but that was a bit of a pain. The people here could make fire with little things they held in their hands, but Renji hadn't seen the need to get one. They were probably expensive and he knew how to make fire just fine.

It was ironic, but in this city of hundreds of thousands of people, the one thing Renji was lacking was company. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't talk very well, his eating habits or his looks, but no one wanted to have much to do with him. The children seemed scared and ran at his approach.

Then he heard a quiet crying, and glanced around before realizing it was coming from another ruined building. This one was in even worse shape than his. It looked like a fire had ripped through sometime in the past, and he shivered at the thought. His tribe had almost lost a longhouse that way one winter, and it could have been an absolute disaster. He'd been coughing for weeks after.

Shaking off the unsettling memories, he ventured into the gutted building. The stone and wood creaked ominously beneath his feet, but he wanted to see who was crying. He was saddened but not surprised to see it was a little girl. When she spotted him her eyes widened and she began babbling something.

"No understand." He said quickly. It was currently his favourite phrase. Then he pointed at himself. "Renji. You?" And he pointed at her. Even if he didn't have the word right, she'd probably get the idea. The little girl stopped talking and blinked at him.

"Rukia." The girl pointed to herself, and Renji nodded as he looked her over. She was tiny and didn't look well-fed. Well, that was no shock. Kids had the worst of it down here, they were prey for everyone. "Sister…" The rest was gabble. It took him a bit of puzzling and several repetitions from her before he figured out that her sister had left her. Had she died or just gone? He wasn't sure. For a moment, he considered just leaving. She wasn't his responsibility.

But something called to him. A kind of instinct that sang in his heart and said _this one._ Besides, he was lonely. He offered the girl a grubby paw and she immediately accepted it with a shy smile. Maybe she felt it too.

"C'mon Rukia. I'll take care of you." Renji said in his own tongue, knowing she'd understand nothing but her name. But she understood the tone and that was enough. She followed him obediently and soon he was showing her how to shuck snails down by the river, and she was telling him the name of the snails.

They could both learn a lot from each other.

* * *

Renji looked at his little tribe of youngsters and grinned as they tore into the food.

There were five of them now. Rukia, of course, and a pretty little girl with tawny hair named Kitsi. Then there were two boys, Bandono and Amperi. Not to mention Renji himself.

Being responsible was pretty new to the Renji. He'd died when he was only twenty, young and unmated. He'd only been responsible for himself back then, when his parents weren't responsible for him. But taking on responsibilities had given him a purpose, and he worked hard now to put food on the table. Sometimes it was honest work, sometimes it was theft, and a lot of the time it was the grey area that was in between.

Renji considered the meat they were eating part of the in between. They'd moved their home to a spot closer to the outskirts of the city. The slums were worse here, and the kids had to be careful, but it had the huge advantage that Renji could sneak out of the city in only a few hours. Then he could go hunting in the lands of one of the noble houses. He didn't know which, and didn't much care. All he cared about was the fact that if he was caught, someone would die and it would likely be him. But he'd learned how to tame his spirit power into practically nothing, and he already knew how to stalk animals without leaving a trace.

The fresh meat he'd added to their diet was doing wonders for the children. Rukia wasn't a forlorn little waif anymore, she was a strong girl knawing on a piece of barely cooked liver. Kitsi was starting to get curves, and the boys were both quite a bit taller than when Renji had first met them. Renji himself wasn't any different, but that was no surprise.

He was feeling something, though. Something that couldn't be put off or ignored much longer. Renji sighed and stared into the fire moodily for a moment. They had thinly sliced meat roasting over it, and it would continue to roast until it was hard. When it was done, they would pound it out by hand into the tiniest of pieces and mix it with the lard from the bone marrow he'd brought back. That would keep the kids going for a long time, and that was good, because…

"Rukia, Bandono." He said and the two children stopped eating, looking at him expectantly. "You two are going to be in charge while I'm gone. Try not to wreck the place or spend all the money on sake, eh?" He joked. The two of them blinked at him, shocked.

"Where are you going Renji? More hunting?" Rukia's eyes were shadowed with worry now. She'd told him all about what the nobles might do to him if they caught him at his poaching, and Renji rather wished she hadn't. But this time he shook his head.

"No, not hunting. Or not exactly. The Beast is calling me, and I need to go on a vision quest." The children greeted that with a healthy dose of scepticism and Renji grinned at them. "Hey, I almost think you all don't believe in my god!"

"We don't." Bandono said and Renji laughed.

"Well, my dad always used to say, it doesn't matter if you believe in the Beast or not. The Beast believes in you. And right now, he's believing hard. Hopefully I'll be back, if not you guys will have to get on without me." That made everyone's eyes go wide, but Renji didn't believe in pulling punches. There was every chance in the world the Beast was going to make a snack out of him. After giving him a chance to win, of course. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

But if he lost, the Beast would still eat him.

* * *

Renji walked through the forest, lost in his thoughts.

He hadn't left immediately. He'd helped the kids make the pemmican, and taken a bit of it with him on his vision quest. It had turned out to be a good idea, because he couldn't catch anything for love or money. There were plenty of signs of game, but he'd noticed all the freshest tracks seemed to be going away. And now the woods were empty aside from little birds, and even those were bit thin on the trees.

"The Beast is fierce. Run away, little prey." He murmured to himself as he walked on. Restlessness and the nagging call that had brought him here kept him walking deep into the night. Finally he stepped into a clearing and stopped.

The moon was full, and shed an eerie light over the scene. There was an animal relaxing in the middle of the clearing, and as he walked between the trees it stood. Renji examined it and nodded. It was a dog, but not really. Huge, black furred and bristling, it was a dog like the dogs that had lived in his old tribe. A dog that was just a few generations removed from the wolves that had haunted the camp and lived on the scraps. A dog that was still a wolf at heart.

The Beast paced towards him and Renji kneeled, then abased himself before his deity. There was a growling chuckle, then a nudge on his back. Renji obeyed the wordless instruction and rose to his feet before meeting bright red eyes. He held them, even knowing it was a bad idea. But he was not a slave to his god.

_I have been waiting for you a long time._ The voice was more sensed than heard, and made Renji ache in a place he'd never known existed. But he nodded.

"I imagine you have." He agreed. "And now I'm here." He spread his hands and the Beast chuckled again. The red eyes flared and he had to look away.

_You are, and now it is time for me to test you._ Renji couldn't move as the world swirled around him sickeningly. When things steadied again, he realized, to his shock, that he was standing on four legs. There was something heavy on his head and glancing down, he realized he was wearing the body of a magnificent stag. A young buck, in the prime of his life. _Survive me until dawn, and I will grant you a boon of my power. Fail, and I will feast. _The Beast grinned. The grin of a dog was usually amusing. This was terrifying. _I give you a head start. I am counting._

That was all the encouragement Renji needed to bound into the brush. All too soon, he heard the crash of that monstrous wolf-dog chasing behind him. The forest was a nightmare of trees and brush, but he could see and his new body knew what to do. Over hills and through thickets, dashing through meadows and jumping logs, the wolf chased him. Powerful lungs and huge heart gave everything they could, and Renji revelled in the pure freedom of it.

But freedom could not compete with fear, and as the night wore on Renji realized he was being herded. The spirit form was stronger than any material buck could be, but if he let the Beast run him out he would die in the end. But what else could he do? He was a deer, not a…

A deer. A buck, with horns and hooves. Renji suddenly realized that plant eater did not mean weak or defenceless. And the Beast was not a god of weaklings, who would reward someone for running away. He found another meadow and turned, standing at bay. The Beast slowed, then padded into the clearing in front of him.

_So, you finally understand. But do you have the strength to defeat me?_ And the Beast leapt in a move that was so smooth and fast it defied belief. But Renji was just as fast and he danced aside, striking out with his antlers at the marauding wolf-dog. The Beast leapt away and Renji saw there was a line of blood trickling down his shoulder.

They closed in earnest then, each struggling to find the advantage. Hooves and fangs flashed beneath the moon, and white drool splattered the Beast's jaws as foam began to cover Renji's coat. Then, he made a mistake. Renji misjudged a leap and landed wrong, a back leg buckling beneath him. The wolf howled in triumph and Renji screamed silently as fangs tore out his muscles and tendons. But he whirled with all the strength in that great body and landed both front hooves on the Beast's head. There was a loud cracking sound and the wolf-dog fell to the ground, eyes glazing. Renji fell to his knees beside the dying Beast, feeling almost scalded by the blood on his sweat soaked coat. Then the world shifted and he was in his own body again. But the wound was still there and Renji looked down in horror at the gaping hole in his leg. Tendons were severed and bone glistened wetly in the hole.

_I'm going to be crippled. _Renji's thoughts whirled like overwrought sparrows as he tried to staunch the flow of blood. _I'll have to kill myself. I can't make the kids care for me like this._ In his own tribe, a crippled man might manage to make a life helping the women with their work. He was still far more likely to die when they moved on, but he might survive. But he and the children were living even more on the edge… and in his old tribe, when things were bad and you knew you were a burden, there was only one thing to do.

_Stop being so needlessly dramatic._ Renji gasped as his wound began to heal. It was a fascinating but disgusting process to watch, as the wound filled up with bright red flesh. _You won, you fool. Look._ Renji looked up and realized that dawn was touching the sky. _Would I let my shinigami die so soon?_

"You're what?" He said dizzily. The Beast sighed, but Renji could sense his amusement.

_I am a god with no worshippers but you. So, here is your boon. I am the wolf that is becoming a dog, and I shall wear your collar. But I give you a warning. I am not a dog that has forgotten what it means to be a wolf. Place your collar around my neck and rule me as you will, but if you fail me, if you betray me, I will kill you. Now, do you accept my boon?_

"Yes." Renji whispered, almost overcome with emotion. To receive the personal gift of his god… the touch of this amazing, dark spirit within his own… any shaman would kill or die for this. "I will not fail you, my god. Never."

_And I shall not fail you._ The dead body of the Beast swirled into black mist and Renji watched as it became a spear. But this was not tipped with obsidian. Instead, the head was fine metal, inscribed with leaping wolf. Renji picked up the spear, and wasn't even tempted to test the edge of the blade with his thumb. It would be wicked sharp.

That was the nature of the Beast.


	2. The Story of the Beast and his Balls

"Try to lift it a little higher, Rukia!" Renji teased his little friend and she glared at him from the corner of her eye before thrusting her spear more energetically into the target. "Good!" Renji reached out and brushed his fingers over her back. That made her relax and Renji felt the shift in spirit power, flowing from him to her.

The kids were all growing up, and as they grew the Beast had given him a precious gift. Apparently, back in the days when the Beast, the Eagle, and all the other old gods were the going thing, they gave this gift to all their chosen shamans in the spirit world. Renji could infuse a member of his tribe with spirit power, and gradually open them up to the power of the spirit world. Rukia didn't really need it, but he included her for completeness.

The others did need it though. They were all responding to one degree or another, and the Beast said they would someday be shinigami if he kept it up. Renji didn't know what that was exactly and the Beast wouldn't or couldn't explain, but he was getting tired of the slums. It was getting time to move on.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for the damn people. Kitsi had almost been raped. Bandono and Amperi had gotten beaten up trying to defend her. If Renji hadn't felt everyone's distress and run home like the Beast was behind him, things would have gotten ugly… er. As it was, they'd had four corpses to clean up. Renji had considered making a public display but finally decided against it. Heads on a spear with the cocks nailed on would be pretty nice, but would upset the neighbors, even in this shithole.

So he'd decided it was time for them to go places, and Rukia and the others at least had a vague idea of what this shinigami thing was. The best Renji could get out of it was monster hunters, which he really liked. He'd stuff a spear up a monsters' ass any time of the week. So why not? The way the Beast laughed at him when he thought that suggested there was a reason why not, but he'd have to cross that river when he came to it.

First, though, they needed to be stronger. So every day he taught them how to use a spear and infused them with more spirit power. Rukia was sparkling with it but the others were still dim glows. They needed to be better.

Days passed into weeks and into months. Finally, Renji thought they were ready. The others weren't as sparkly as Rukia, but the Beast thought they were good enough and assured him that if he kept up the infusions, they would be great someday. So they gathered their few worldly possessions, left behind the practice spears and went to the gates of Seireitei.

Renji didn't like the place right off. The stone surrounding it had some kind of spirit power reducing property that made his skin crawl and the Beast grumble. The others didn't seem to feel it, though, and Rukia's eyes were sparkling as she looked over the grand wall.

"Do you really think they'll let us in?" Bandono said, looking at the guards apprehensively. "My brother said it's only nobles here."

"Your brother says a lot of things." Renji said bracingly. Bandono's older brother was a complete cock, in his opinion, although he wasn't going to tell the kid that. He was too busy coming up with complicated plots to overthrow the noble houses to care at all about his brother. "And if we're wrong, we just go home, eh? No harm done."

"Unless they execute us for the effrontery." Kitsi said dourly and Renji shook his head as a guard approached them.

"They won't do that. Think of the damage all the blood would do to their pretty clothes!" He said and the others giggled softly. As the guard reached him, he bowed respectfully the way Rukia had taught him to do.

"Applicants for the academy?" The guard asked immediately and Renji wondered what had given it away. Probably the spear. He nodded and the man nodded back. "It seems to be that time of year. I will escort you to the testing grounds." That was a bit ominous, but whatever. Renji and the kids – teenagers now – followed obediently and took in the sights of Seireitei. Renji was a bit impressed by the green space. He was a big fan of trees. The buildings didn't awe him nearly as much. Then he stopped dead and stared. The guard seemed to find it understandable. "The peace gardens are quite beautiful."

"Yeah, they sure are." Renji whispered, taking in the serenity that seemed to reach out and fill his spirit power. "I would love to meditate there…" But then he tore his gaze away, looking at the guard and feeling embarrassed. "Sorry." The guard brushed away his apology.

"Those with a great deal of reiatsu often respond that way." Renji glanced at Rukia and saw she was affected, too. The others were interested but less so. "This way."

They were taken to a practice salle, where they all had to demonstrate that they had some command of spirit power. Renji watched as the others all did the little tricks he'd shown them, and hoped it would be enough. The examiner didn't look impressed. Then came Renji's turn, and he couldn't resist showing off a little. Grinning wickedly, he twirled his spear and released a blast at the target. But he dug a little too deep, and the Beast's power joined his. The target was outlined in black fire for a brief moment before exploding into tiny shards of wood and straw. The examiner had stopped writing and was staring at his spear and frowning.

"Let me see that." He said abruptly and Renji hesitated before surrendering the spear to his hands. He ran his hands over the haft of the spear, his expression remote, and Renji studied the man for a moment. He had short brown hair, soft brown eyes and an expression that was furrowing in concentration at the moment. His clothes looked like a uniform, and pretty comfortable… well, aside from the fact that they were clothes. Renji was used to bundling up in the winter but in the summer, his tribe had worn as little as possible. "This is a zanpakuto. How did you acquire this?" He turned an intense stare on Renji and he hesitated, a bit taken aback.

"Uh, well…" He wasn't sure how much of the truth would benefit him, but he hadn't had time to think of convincing lies. So at least part of the truth was in order. "I was called on a vision quest, and my god gave it to me." He wasn't going to add that his zanpakuto… whatever that was… in fact WAS his god. From the look on the man's face, he thought Renji was crazy. "His name is Beast." He added and the man stared at him sharply again.

"You know his name? You communicate with your zanpakuto?" He asked and Renji nodded, wondering where all this was going.

"Well, yeah. I can't shut him up!" He joked and grinned as the Beast growled. "He always has a suggestion on who I should kill, and what I should do with the bodies afterwards." That mostly involved eating them, and Renji was proud of the fact that he hadn't listened. It wasn't as easy as people might think, when the Beast was picturing how good the hot blood would taste. The examiner didn't seem at all interested in that, though.

"Wait here." Was all he said and Renji and the others were left to sweat for a while. There was a bit of desultory small talk that immediately stopped as the door opened. The examiner and a big bald guy wearing glasses came in. "Demonstrate that again." Renji went through his paces again, and the big guy nodded before speaking to the examiner.

"I have never seen a zanpakuto take such a form, but he should be admitted immediately. He would be hazardous wandering around without training." That put Renji's mind at rest a little. But only a little as he immediately went on. "I will give him the rest of the tests. You tend to the others."

"Yes, sir." The examiner bowed slightly and Renji found himself led off to a separate room with a table, pencil and piece of paper.

Pretty soon, he was glad he'd shown off the power of the Beast. If he hadn't, they'd have put his ass to the curb in a second. The big guy was being patient, but fuck! What was a fraction? What was a noun? What was calligraphy?

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to be honest with you." Renji said after he was asked to write a simple sentence. "Until five years ago, I didn't know writing existed. If you'd shown me a pencil I'd have tried to use it as a tent peg. I didn't speak this language, either. Rukia has taught me a little but I don't know shit." Tears were starting to rise but he forced them away, swallowing hard. It hurt to admit he was so damn ignorant. His people could count and they made marks on trees and in rocks to warn other people, and made beautiful art, but that was it. "I'm sorry. Maybe this isn't going to work out…" He started to rise but a hand caught his shoulder, holding him back.

"Sit." The man said and Renji sat without even thinking about it. "Calm down, please." The big man sat back down across from him and just looked at him, calm and unjudging. "Tell me how this came about."

Renji hadn't meant to open up to the guy, but found he couldn't hold back. There was just something about him that made him trust. So Renji told him the story of going into the mountains for copper. He hadn't started out alone, but his friend had taken ill two days into the trek and had to go back to the camp. He told the man about his accident, and the time he spent in the ice, and how the people and their flying thing had finally freed him from his living death.

"How long were you trapped there?" He asked and Renji hesitated before the Beast provided him with an answer.

"Uh, the Beast says that except for me, people stopped worshipping him about thirty thousand years ago. So before that." Renji was hazy on the meaning of the word 'thousand'. A really fucking long time ago was the best he was making of this. The man blinked.

"Your god has the same name as your zanpakuto?" Renji had the good sense to stay silent, but he was sure his flush was giving him away. So much for keeping any secrets! "How did you stay sane?" Renji told him about the trick of speeding up time, and how he'd mostly come out of it to kill monsters, which had kept him on his toes. "Were these monsters hollows?"

"Uh… the Beast says the last ones were, but the earlier ones were sort of proto-demons." Renji was almost parroting the beast. What was a demon? "He says you wiped them all out a long time ago." That was a relief. Some of those monsters had given him a bad time.

"Hmm." The bald guy regarded him silently for a moment, and Renji shifted nervously. This was harder than facing down a bear! "Well, you must be admitted. But you will require serious remedial studies. What's your name, boy?"

"Renji." He answered. "But I'm not going to join up unless the others get in." To his surprise, the bald guy smiled.

"That shouldn't be a problem." There was, however, one little snag. Now that they were accepted they all had to sign some paperwork. Renji carefully wrote his name. It was the first thing Rukia had taught him to write. But apparently, that wasn't enough. "You have to sign with your full name."

"Full name?" Renji said blankly. "My name is Renji. What do you mean?"

"He means your last name." Kitsi said helpfully. "What is your last name, Renji?" He blinked at her, feeling stupider by the minute. No one had ever mentioned last names!

"I don't have one. We never used them." Everyone looked at him disbelievingly and he said defensively. "When there's only thirty people in the tribe you don't need 'em!"

"Oh." The examiner sighed then laughed. "Just make something up, please. If we try to submit the forms without your last name it will be sent back." Renji considered the form for a moment.

"Hey, Rukia, how do you spell Abarai?" It was his father's name. If he was going to honor anyone this way, it would be him. With Rukia's help he managed to work out a good spelling. "That'll do." Renji thought his father would have liked it. His mother had viewed runes and shaman stuff with suspicion, so he wasn't going to use her name for this. Besides, Renji Manasha didn't sound as good, especially when you knew the translation. He grinned to himself as they got taken to the barracks to get acquainted with the other students.

This was the next chapter in all of their lives.

* * *

"Oh god." Renji groaned, dropping the open book on his face. The pages felt kind of nice and smelled like paper and ink, which he liked. But he was in no mood to appreciate it right now. "Save me."

_Stop whining._ The Beast said, clearly bored with the whole thing. _When are we going to practice?_

"Shit, that's what I wish I could do!" Renji would have liked nothing better than to grab up his spear and hit the practice grounds for a serious bit of tension relief. Unfortunately, bald dude would have his hide if he tried it.

He was getting the serious remedial studies as promised. The bald dude's name was Gengoro Onabara and he'd set Renji up with a learning plan that hit the sweet spot between really hard and fucking terrible. Renji could appreciate it sometimes, but mostly he was cursing his teachers for sadists. He was being forced to read anything and everything in the library. He had a tutor who was working on his vocabulary and sentence structure. Everything from history to mathematics was being pounded into his willing but overworked brain, and he was exhausted. He'd even been put into a calligraphy class! The other students lined up for it and he'd gotten a place reserved for him to work on his writing. That hadn't made him too popular with the other students, but Renji was convinced they were all crazy. They lined up for a calligraphy class?

"Maybe it's the teacher. Aizen's pretty hot." Renji murmured to himself. He'd like to take those glasses off and run his hands through that pretty hair… but that would probably get his ass kicked. "Uh." He grunted to himself and shook his head. He wasn't interested in any of the girls at the academy. A lot of them were like Rukia. They might not BE delicate, but they looked that way and they were way too short. He wanted a woman like the ones in his tribe. Big and bold, with hands that could crack a walnut and thighs that could crush a man's throat. It was amazing what thighs like that could do in the sack, or so he'd been told. And why was the Beast laughing at him?

_You're delusional. Either read that thing or go spar._ Renji sighed and lifted the book again, but the print swirled in front of his eyes.

"I can't take this anymore." Snapping the book shut, he grabbed his spear and went out to look for the others. The really big problem with his enforced reading regimen was finding the time to infuse them with spirit power. He knew it wasn't called that here, but Renji was stubborn in his own way. This was the spirit world and he used spirit power.

But he managed to find them on the practice grounds. Renji did some combat practice, but it was pretty cut down compared to the others. He was way ahead of his class in that one area, so they'd cut that back as far as they could to make room for the books. Renji threaded through the groups, ignoring the instructors disapproving stare and made sure to brush his hands over each one of his little tribe. They each relaxed a moment at his touch, then fought with renewed vigor. Renji glanced up to see the instructor watching him narrowly, but just returned a grin before finding a dummy to practice his spirit powers on. He was just getting warmed up when his inner peace was violently shattered.

"Renji!" He cringed at the screech, almost misfiring his shot into the wall. It was one of his teachers, the scary, scary lady who liked to make him read books of poetry. He'd rather have tossed them into a fire, but he wasn't stupid enough to say it to her. "You are supposed to be studying! Get back!"

"I need some time off, my eyes were crossing – OW!" She'd gotten his ear with one hand and was dragging him back to the barracks. He tried to get away but she had a grip that could crush walnuts.

_Your dream woman. You should ask her if she's unmated._ The Beast commented and Renji thought a huge FUCK YOU at him as he resigned himself to more time with the books.

He couldn't wait until this stage of his training was over.

* * *

"This is interesting." Byakuya glanced over the paper in front of him, curious.

Normally he wouldn't have a report on the newcomers to the academy, but normally there wouldn't be a student arriving with a zanpakuto. Let alone one that claimed to have been worshipped as a god. A smile touched his lips as he read the rest of the report. While this Renji might be amazing in some aspects, he clearly had many limits. The teachers reported that his initial willingness to learn was turning into sullenness as his struggles increased.

"They are pushing him too hard." Byakuya knew why though. They wanted Renji's academic skills to match his physical ones, so he could be placed in the accelerated class. All of this was very interesting and he made a note to keep an eye on the man for later, but then something in the report caught his eye.

_He claims to have been frozen in ice for over thirty thousand years. The time was given by his zanpakuto, which says it was not worshipped past that point._ That grabbed Byakuya's attention. The Kuchiki clans responsibility was to gather and keep the history and knowledge of Soul Society. The clans didn't like to acknowledge it, but there WAS no history from that long ago. Of course, Renji had been in the human world, but Byakuya had some idea of what conditions then would have been like. There would not have been many Hollows without many people to feed them, but there would have been plenty of demons. And in many ways, demons were much, much worse than Hollows. Life would have been harsh on both sides of the barrier, and family groups would have had no trouble finding each other in Soul Society.

So perhaps Renji's knowledge could tell him something about the past of Soul Society. He wouldn't go himself, of course. He'd send a scribe to get the young man to tell him the tales of his tribe. It would give the young man a break from his studies.

And even if it was not useful, it would make for interesting reading.

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" Renji looked in puzzlement at the noble sitting across from him, reaching up to scratch under his bandanna. The guy was clearly a noble. Really white skin, long hair done with several little braids, the works. At first, he'd thought he was going to get some new lessons, but…

"My clan is tasked with maintaining the knowledge of Soul Society." The man explained less than patiently. Renji wanted to ask what his clan's name was, but decided it wasn't a good idea. Besides, he didn't really care. "We want to record your stories in case they may have bearing on our past."

"Stories… oh, you mean the chants." Renji said with sudden relief. That was something he could do! "Sure, I had to memorize all of 'em." He'd told them all to the kids too, whenever the winter was boring. "Which do you want to hear first? The story about Beast's balls or why Eagle has no dong?" The noble paused in filling up his fountain pen, a pained expression crossing his face.

"Whichever you think is best." He said with exquisite politeness and Renji grinned as he told the story of Beast and the meat the Great Shaman kept just out of reach. The balls came in when the Beast consulted with them for ideas. "He asked his testicles for inspiration?" The scholar asked, clearly not believing it, and Renji smiled.

"Testicles are the source of all male wisdom." He said with mock seriousness. The noble lifted his eyebrows.

"Really. And what is the penis?" The man asked and Renji laughed.

"The source of all male foolishness! Ideally, we should listen to both, but in reality we don't listen to our balls enough." More stories followed. Some of them were crude, some were clever and a few were quite wicked. But finally Renji got to his favorite story.

"When the world was new and the gods were young, the Great Shaman lived in his garden. The Great Shaman had no need of food, being the greatest spirit of them all, so his garden was filled with beautiful flowers and blossoming plants. For a long time the gods played, but they finally became bored. And so they went to the Great Shaman and said, "We are bored, Great Shaman, and lonely. Could you make some people to be with us and play with us?" The Great Shaman thought on this for a while and decided that the world needed special people in it, people just for the gods."

"The first he created was for Owl. He cut off the branch of a Sakura tree in his garden." Renji missed the sharp look the scholar shot him. "And for quiet, studious Owl he made a people who would always think and question. Next was Spider. He had no spiders in his garden, for the webs would be out of place, so he used the noble silk worms to make her people. Forever, they would be the makers of the greatest weaving." Renji detailed all the different people that were made and the noble frowned and made notes. Finally, he reached the best part of the story.

"Then the Great Shaman came to the Beast. But the Beast would have none of it! 'I want a people who are strong, and grow where they will, not where they are planted. Find me something strong in your garden.' And the Great Shaman was troubled, because there were no weeds in his garden. He asked the Beast if he would accept something that gave food, as he did have some berry bushes. But the Beast spurned the thought. 'No! I am not eaten and my people will be food for no one, except the worms. I will not take people made from fruits.' And the Great Shaman walked through his garden, trying to find something the Beast would take. He thought of marigolds. They were hardy enough, but too small. He thought of rose bushes with their great thorns, but they were too weak."

"Then one day, he found a devil bush had found its way into his garden. A terrible thing full of thorns and heavy, waxy leaves, it was choking out the flowers. He raised his hand to pull it away, but stopped. The bush had known whose garden it had come to. It had known it would most likely die, but it had come anyway, and in its spreading leaves the Great Shaman saw resilience, drive, and most of all, hope."

"The Great Shaman called all the gods to him and told them that the Beast's children would come from the devil bush. The Beast was satisfied but the other gods were surprised and unhappy. They did not want weeds in the Great Shamans garden. 'Why do you do this?' They asked the Great Shaman. 'Why would you leave a devil bush in your garden? What does it bring to the garden, and what can the Beast's children bring to the world?' The Great Shaman smiled then and touched the devil bush. It swelled and then bloomed with beautiful flowers of red and gold, as beautiful as any other flowers in the garden."

"'They are beauty that comes, unlooked for and unexpected.' Said the Great Shaman and the gods bowed to his wisdom. And from that day forward, the children of the Beast are the makers of beauty, the artists of the gods." Renji paused to take a drink, and smiled at the noble. He couldn't tell what the man was thinking under that serene façade, but he thought the story had touched him. "That's my people, by the way. We were the children of the Beast." The man's face seemed to pale a little and Renji wondered why. But he only nodded.

"I believe I have what I need. Thank you for your time." He packed up his writing utensils and papers, and they said a few vacant pleasantries before parting ways. A few days later, Renji had almost forgotten about it.

He had more important things on his mind.


	3. Nobles are Weird

_I'm making pretty letters… I'm making pretty letters…_ Renji hummed softly to himself as he drew on the page. He had a real gift for calligraphy. Now if he could just read everything he was writing, he'd be golden.

_He's looking away. Draw something interesting. _The Beast urged him and Renji grinned as he gave in to the mischievous impulse. His eyes were hazy with pleasure as he slid the pen across the paper, creating something more beautiful than mere writing could ever be. Memory guided his hand as he captured the very essence of the mountains that had been his prison for so long –

"What is this?" Renji yelped and raised his pen as his paper was pulled away. Aizen looked at the drawing for a long moment before his lips curved up into a minute smile. "Lovely, Renji, but not calligraphy. Return to your work." Aizen took the piece of paper to his desk and Renji didn't have the balls to ask for it back.

_Your testicles are telling you not to ask for it back._ The Beast commented and Renji grinned.

"Good thing I'm listening, eh?" He breathed before going back to the calligraphy. When the class was over he got out as fast as he could. Soon he was walking through the practice yard, heading to his next class, when a voice spoke behind him.

"Don't you enjoy calligraphy, mongrel?" Renji stopped, a little surprised, and turned to look at the speaker. He was a noble kid and the only class they shared was calligraphy. Renji didn't even know his name, although he could recognize the spiky golden hair and the violet eyes. And he had a friend, a kid Renji vaguely remembered from more of his classes. Also noble but a lot younger than Renji, he had brown hair, blue eyes and was a bit on the chubby side.

"Can't say I do." He said amiably, wondering if the term 'mongrel' was supposed to offend him. If so, it was a miserable failure. The Beast had called him a bitch more than once. "But reading, writing and 'rithmetic aren't really my things."

"You dishonor Aizen with your attitude!" The boy hissed and Renji sat back on his heels, eyes narrowing as he regarded the two of them. Blondy was spoiling for a fight. Chubby wasn't nearly as enthusiastic, but he was backing his friend.

"I'd love to dishonor Aizen." Renji said lightly, trying to diffuse things with a bit of humor. "But he'd kick my ass." Although, he wasn't entirely sure of that anymore. There was something in the occasional glance Aizen sent him, the way he touched his hand to guide his writing. Half of Renji wanted to find out what was behind those calm eyes, while the other half of him didn't want to know. Unfortunately, he thought the part of him that didn't want to know was probably his testicles. The other bit was his penis, and he knew which he ought to listen to. The way the Beast laughed when he contemplated it was a bad sign too.

The blonde kids eyes flashed and he drew his sword in one abrupt motion. Renji realized he was gaping like a fool when the first strike of spirit force sent him crashing to his knees. But the redhead had managed to master the rules of this place, and he knew this was Not Done. Making a sexual joke about the masters was just tasteless. Attacking another, unarmed student was really bad!

Then the kid put some kind of spirit bond on him and Renji grunted as he was pinned to the ground. He fumbled for his own spirit power and tried to saw at the bonds. But they were flexible and seemed to undulate away from the blade of his spirit power.

_Just break them. You're more powerful than he is._ The Beast sounded bored with the whole business, so it had to be easy. Renji gritted his teeth and tried to grip the bonds instead, but that didn't work either. He grunted as a foot hit him in the side, hard enough to leave bruises but not to break anything.

"Not such a prodigy now are you? I'll teach you who is more powerful here, you dirty peasant." Renji was briefly distracted by wondering what prodigy meant, but then the bonds tightened and began to solidify. They seemed to drift over him like waves of snow, and as he made that comparison he began to panic.

Renji hadn't known it, since he had no problem with confined spaces, but the manner of his death did have some lingering effects. As the bands constricted his breathing and his sight became hazy, he started to hyperventilate.

"Yuchi, maybe you should stop." The other noble was getting alarmed. "He's going to pass out… Yuchi!" He grabbed his friend's arm, but the blonde boy shrugged him off with a snarl. Then the bands flowed over Renji's face, and panic flashed over into rage.

Renji had never experienced frenzy before, but he recognized it just before the rage drowned out everything else. He summoned his spirit power and forced it outward, shattering the bonds that held him with simple force. The boy staggered back as Renji surged to his feet and launched himself at the boy with a snarl. He wasn't thinking about it at all, but instinct and the Beast said that he had to get within the reach of that sword before the brat could lift it again.

He closed on the boy before he got his bearings, seizing his wrist and forcing the sword above his head. His other hand caught the noble by the throat and forced him against the wall, starting to squeeze. He growled in triumph, the naked desire to kill thrumming through his body, and the Beast rose behind it. They were both enjoying this…

"Stop!" The boy he was holding was kicking and scratching, of course, but it annoyed Renji and the Beast when the chubby one started hitting them with his fists. He would kill that one too as soon as he – "You're going to kill him! Stop it!" Just the words might not have been enough, but the tears that were starting and the little sob at the end were a bucket of ice water over Renji. The frenzy faded and Renji tried to let go, step back, but his hand only tightened and the snarl took on a more primal note before Renji seized control of his vocal cords.

"Step down Beast." He grated out, trying to loosen his grip. The boy's eyes were rolling back and he did NOT have time for this! "You… are… my… dog. Obey me!" His will surged forward and grabbed the Beast by the scruff of his neck, yanking him back. Renji's hand spasmed and opened, dropping the noble in a heap on the floor. The boy gasped, then retched.

"What is going on here?" All three of them looked up at the cold, inquiring voice. Renji swallowed as he realized it was the scary woman and thought very fast.

"Yuchi wanted to show me a few techniques he'd learned, and it got a little out of hand." Renji lied with a perfectly sincere expression. "But we're fine now, really." She glanced all three of them over and her gaze ended on the sword. Renji was very glad his spear was nowhere in sight.

"Really." Her tone said she didn't believe a word of it. "Is that right, Yuchiro?" The blonde nodded, rubbing his throat and avoiding her eyes. "Very well, we'll let it go at that. But the two of you can see me in my offices later." They both nodded wordlessly. Renji waited until she was gone to slip a toe under the sword, flipping it into his hand and offering it back to Yuchi hilt first.

"Why did you lie for us?" The blonde asked in a low tone as he accepted his weapon back, and Renji shrugged.

"I figured you'd been punished enough, but she wouldn't see it that way. You better get to class… and maybe get a scarf to hide those bruises." They were going to be spectacular on that fair skin. To Renji's surprise the boy bowed, then turned and left. He went to his next class still puzzled by the encounter.

These nobles were weird.

* * *

"Woo hoo, fun time!" Renji grinned as went to join his little tribe. Recently, Bandono had taken to calling them a clan, but Renji was sure he was just pissed at the nobles. He wasn't sure why but Bandono was getting worse about that, no matter how many times Renji told him his philosophy on the matter. "Too much listening to his brother." Renji shook his head, frowning and looking around. "Guess I'm early." He was supposed to meet everyone by the peace garden, and they'd go from there to the gates and out into the Rukongai. Sure, it was a bit more dangerous but the beer was a lot cheaper. So were the whores, if you were into that sort of thing.

"Renji!" Renji started at the unfamiliar voice and turned to see someone surprisingly familiar running towards him. "I never thought I'd catch you."

"I can't imagine why you would want to, Yuchiro." Renji commented drily, and got a bit of satisfaction at seeing the young man flush slightly. "I hope you're not looking for a rematch." He had his spear this time, since he was going into the slums. He'd be an idiot to leave it behind. But Yuchi shook his head.

"Nothing like that. Renji…" The noble hesitated and Renji was surprised to see a very pained expression cross his face. "Can you… canyouteachme?" The last was blurted out so fast he could hardly understand it. But he managed to decipher it after a moment.

"Teach you what? Art? There must be other teachers." He said, stalling for time. He had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. Yuchiro shook his head.

"Combat lessons." He clarified and Renji shook his head.

"I don't even know how to do a spirit bond like the one you laid on me." He countered, hoping his suspicions were wrong. "And you're in a more advanced class. I should be asking for lessons from you!" Yuchi looked derisive, then stepped closer and dropped his voice.

"I know you're making the others stronger." He said in a low tone and Renji groaned to himself. Bad feelings confirmed. "I've been watching you and every time you touch them in the training ground, you transfer a bit of reiatsu. I need you to do that for me. I need to become stronger!" There was desperation there. "I – I can pay you. Anything you want!" That set Renji back on his heels.

"Money isn't the issue here." He said firmly. Not that money was unattractive, but he couldn't take it for something like this. "Look… I don't have much time here. But to make that work, I need a personal connection to the person I'm working with. You'd have to be part of our tribe to make it work, and we're nothing but dirty peasants." Renji grinned a bit as Yuchi flinched. "D'you want to get dirty too?"

"I'll do anything." Renji lifted an eyebrow at the intense determination in the noble's voice. What was the bee up his butt, exactly?

"Uh, okay." Renji thought hard and decided to give the kid a chance. He admired the determination and he didn't want to hold the fact that he was a noble against him. He'd gotten a good taste of nobles holding peasanthood against him, and he didn't think the other way around would be any sweeter. "I need to get to know you. But I'm meeting up with the guys and gals within the next half-hour. You can't come, we're going into the Rukongai and you are seriously overdressed." Yuchi blushed slightly as Renji eyed his beautiful silk outfit. It was adorned with embroidered cherry blossoms, and while it was beautiful, he'd be a target for every thief in the Rukongai. "Meet me tomorrow after class in the meditation gardens. I think our classes end at the same time?" He asked and Yuchi frowned, thinking about it.

"Two candles after late bell?" Renji nodded. He still didn't quite get the time measurements here, but that was the same. "I'll see you then." Renji watched him go, a bit bemused by the whole thing. Although he didn't want the teachers to know about his ability, so Yuchi was a slight threat now.

_It would be interesting to see what they would do if they found out,_ The Beast commented. _But perhaps not in a way you would like._ Renji nodded. That had been his thought precisely.

Besides, it was always a good idea to have some secrets.

* * *

As Renji waited for Yuchi at the peace garden, he worked on his newest sketch.

His people had made beautiful art with the tools they had, but those tools had been nothing like the pens, watercolors and charcoals available to him now. He hadn't been much of an artist when he was young, but Renji was uneasily aware that he was probably approaching the best pot makers of his tribe now. He wasn't sure he liked that. Art was great, and it was part of the reason why he existed, but he had other plans in mind for his life. So he wasn't too unhappy when Yuchiro showed up. The young man was wearing the academy uniform, stained with sweat from his workout.

"Renji!" Yuchi waved before heading over, and Renji waved before putting away his pencils and pad of paper. "What are you drawing?" He gripped the edge of Renji's pad, and he shrugged before surrendering it to him. "Wow. I knew Aizen thought you drew well, but this is… really good." Yuchiro said slowly as he looked at the pencil drawing. "It doesn't look like the gardens, but it – it feels like them." The drawing was abstract and odd, but Renji had been trying to capture the ambient reiatsu of the peace gardens.

"Eh, it's okay." Renji hurried on as Yuchi looked at him in disbelief. "So tell me. Why do you want to get stronger so bad? It usually happens in time, you know." Yuchi was definitely sparkier than most of his kids, although… not as strong as Rukia. And he'd been in the academy a lot longer than Rukia, so maybe that was a bad sign.

"I'm a fifth year student, and not in the accelerated program. I should already be stronger than this." Yuchiro sounded grim and Renji tried to look sympathetic. It was a bit hard going, considering the noble kid had tried to take out his frustrations on him. "My parents told me that – that if I don't manage to speak to my zanpakuto, I'll never amount to anything. And they said a – a man from off the street could already talk to his zanpakuto, so why couldn't I?" He paused and then continued softly. "I – I apologize for fighting you… I was just so frustrated, and you didn't even seem to appreciate getting a special seat in Aizen's class, when the rest of us fight for spots… it was all too much."

"I still don't know why people even want to be in that class. I mean, Aizen's good looks and charm sure help but my god it is boring!" Renji said and the Beast growled in agreement. Yuchi shook his head.

"You're a philistine. What are you doing?" He looked perplexed as Renji pulled out a rather large book from his bag.

"Looking that up. How d'you spell it? Phil-ist-ine… oh, here it is." Yuchiro goggled as Renji looked over the entry in his dictionary. "A person who is hostile or indifferent to culture and the arts, or who has no understanding of them. Okay, I can roll with that." He wasn't hostile, but he was indifferent and lacking in understanding.

"You carry a dictionary around with you?" Yuchiro sounded somewhere between amused and appalled. Renji grinned.

"Scary woman made me do it, after she insulted me up and down for mangling one of her favourite poems, then found out I thought she was complimenting me." Yuchi blinked and Renji continued with a grin. "So I got the definitions of lazy and brave switched up. Everyone makes mistakes!"

"Renji!" Yuchiro laughed and Renji was glad to hear it. At least the noble had a sense of humor. "So will you help me? I just want to be strong enough to impress my family." Renji thought hard about it. He had some sympathy with the problem. His parents had been pretty happy with him, but he'd had one friend whose dad always seemed to find every flaw. He'd had a few outbursts, too, come to think of it.

"It's not just up to me." Renji knew he couldn't make this decision by himself. Instincts were saying it felt right, weird as it was, but the other kids had a say in things now. "I'm the leader but taking someone into the group isn't the sort of thing you force on people. Why don't you come hang out with us tomorrow?" Tomorrow as a rest day for the students of the academy. They didn't get many, and made use of it whenever they did. "We're going to be dicing for pebbles down by the river."

"Pebbles?" Yuchi looked perplexed. "Aren't you supposed to dice for money?" He asked and Renji laughed.

"Oh yeah, but when we started we didn't have any coppers! And now if we diced for real money, Amperi would clean us all out. I swear to god he's cheating, but we don't know how. We usually ban him from the game halfway through." It was no fun when no one else could win. Yuchi nodded.

"Sure. Ah, would you like me to bring something?" He asked tentatively and Renji frowned. Too much and it would look like Yuchiro was trying to bribe them, and that wouldn't get him any respect.

"Just a bottle of sake, if you could. We're pooling together to buy some beer." Until he'd come to Soul Society, Renji had never touched beer or sake. Although he had had dream smoke for ceremonies, and that shit was a lot stronger than any alcohol. But now that he was here, he'd developed a taste for beer. Sake wasn't his thing, but Rukia liked it better.

"I'll do that. Thank you, Renji." He seemed sincere but Renji shook his head.

"Thank me if it all works out." He advised. He didn't want any premature thanks. It was better than premature ejaculation, but not by much. _Say that to him._ The Beast urged him, but Renji ignored him.

Sometimes the Beast did not have his best interests at heart.

* * *

Byakuya read the report from his cousin, frowning faintly as he read the ancient stories.

To say that some of them were crude was an understatement. He smiled faintly as he read the story of why Eagle had no penis. He knew the biology of birds reasonably well, and found it an amusing attempt of a primitive people to explain bird reproduction. Of course, they'd gotten it all wrong, but that was only to be expected. The story of the Spider and the Fly made him want to stop reading. It reminded him of certain types of Hollows, and the ending was witty but grotesque. But he continued, and his lips parted in amazement as he read the final story.

"This is… remarkable." He murmured as he gazed at the sheet of paper. It was absolutely clear that the story was a different version of the clan's own creation myth. The Sakura tree was his own clan. "Owl?" He whispered, wondering if that spirit still existed. Going through all the other things turned into people, he found every single clan named in his own creation myths… except one. The third great family, the Yukichura. They were said to spring from the rose bush, but he could find no mention of them here.

Then he got to the part about the devil's bush, and how the Great Shaman had considered a rose bush but the Beast had spurned it. Byakuya started to smile as he read the final outcome and the attributes of this final clan.

"The irony. How I would love to shove this into the face of the Yukichura's clan leader!" He savored the fantasy for a moment, then regretfully put it aside. The Yukichura were among the most obnoxious, vociferous proponents of the superiority of noble blood. They were noted for their red and gold hair and robust builds, and features that tended to be a bit less fine than most of the clans. They were also noted for their arrogance and tendency not to give a damn what the rest of the clans thought. From their own creation myths, they had been created from rose bushes and were the artists of the gods.

It was highly amusing to think that they were descended from weeds instead. Setting down the paper, he decided he would have to meet with this man to determine if he was telling the truth about these stories. They could be clever lies, designed to cause dissent among the clans. Someone would certainly say it if he tried to add them to the official records.

However, when he arrived at the academy, he saw something that made him completely forget about discomforting the Yukichura clan.

_Hisana?_ For a moment, he thought he'd lost his mind. But no. Soon he saw the slight differences that told him this was not his late wife. But she'd often spoke of a sister, and they'd tried to find her… but had finally given her up for dead.

"Sir?" She looked at him questioningly and Byakuya drew a deep breath before giving her a gentle smile. It pained him to even look at her, but on his honor, he had to do this.

"You are Rukia?" She nodded, surprised that he knew her name. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. I was married to your sister, Hisana." Her lips parted in astonishment and he continued. "She asked me to take care of you, if I ever found you. Please, will you consider joining the Kuchiki clan?" The elders would howl, but they could not deny his right as clan leader. Rukia looked thrilled and he thought for a moment she would say yes immediately.

"There is someone I have to ask," she said shyly. "He is very close to me, and his opinion is important to me."

"A lover?" Byakuya asked neutrally. It would be good to know if she had entanglements. But she shook her head.

"Oh, no! Just a friend." Was there regret in her voice? A friend she would rather was more than a friend? But that was not his business and he nodded somberly. "Can I give you my answer tonight?"

"Of course. I will return to hear what you say." He said courteously before leaving the academy.

He'd completely forgotten about his plans to question a young man and discomfort the Yukichura clan.


	4. Renji and Aizen

Renji was walking to meet Yuchi near the shops when someone pattered up behind him. Sneaking a glance over his shoulder he stopped and winced as Rukia nearly ran into him.

"Renji! Something wonderful and – and not so wonderful has happened." She looked excited, thrilled and misty-eyed with sadness all at the same time. Renji stared. He'd never seen such a combination of emotions all at once. "Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan, saw me in the academy… and he says my sister Hisana was his wife! Renji, he wants me to join his clan."

"Uh?" Renji grunted, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. Rukia was the first kid he'd picked up, and had been his left hand for years, herding the others and helping him when he was stuck. She was going to… leave? "Are you… are you going to?" That hurt, it hurt bad, and he couldn't keep it out of his voice. Rukia met his eyes.

"Not if you don't want me to." She said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. The touch felt intimate and Renji wasn't sure what he was seeing in her face. "Renji…" Then she gripped his collar and stood on tiptoes, pulling him down. Renji was caught completely off guard at the press of soft lips on his. And he didn't feel a thing. Not the slightest stirring of desire. The kiss broke off and Rukia looked at him with hope and uncertainty.

"Rukia, I – I'm sorry." Renji said softly and cringed to himself as he saw the pain flash in her eyes. "I just… don't feel that way." What could he say to make that pain go away?

_**ENOUGH!**_ Renji's eyes glazed at the force of the shout, and his knees buckled for a moment. Rukia grabbed him, saying something in a worried tone, but he couldn't hear. _I will tell her what you are too stupid to acknowledge!_ Renji found himself shoved to the back of his own mind as his body straightened.

"Rukia." Rukia's eyes widened at the guttural, growling tone of his voice but she did not move away as the Beast grabbed her shoulders. "I am the Beast, and I will tell you what Renji denies even to himself. He does not feel for you because he will never feel for any woman. He is attracted only to men." Rukia's lips parted in amazement as Renji was abruptly shoved back into control.

"Hey!" He yelped, letting go of her shoulders. "That wasn't – I just – you –" Incoherent protests died as Rukia… giggled? He looked at her to see she had a hand pressed to her mouth and was blushing.

"Renji, Beast…" She smiled and stood on tip-toes again, this time giving him a kiss on the cheek. The kind of kiss a sister would give. "That helped. I'd always had hopes, but it doesn't hurt as much to know it isn't me." Renji stared as the Beast laughed at him. "But… do you think I should join the Kuchiki clan? Even with Byakuya's help, it probably won't be easy." She wasn't unaware of the difficulties she would face. Renji took a deep breath. This hurt, and god knew what the other kids would say, but he couldn't deny her her future.

"Rukia, this is a huge opportunity for you. You have to go for it." He said firmly and her eyes shone with gratitude. "If anything happens, we'll still be here for you. But our little tribe can't offer you anything like what a real clan can. You should do it, and – and I'm proud of you, little sister." Proud of her strength and bravery. She'd grown up into someone so strong… She gripped his hands with a radiant smile.

"Thank you Renji. That means so much to me. Will you tell the others?" He nodded wordlessly as she looked a little sad. "I would tell them myself, but he's going to come back tonight and I don't know where they are."

"It's okay, Rukia. They'll understand." Actually, he was pretty sure that Bandono would not understand. Kitsi and Amperi probably would, they were good kids. It was a bit hard, but Renji was glad she would be leaving telling them up to him. It would stop a really painful fight. "I do have to go. Yuchi is waiting for me." He was sure the other guy was at the shop fountain by now. Rukia smiled.

"Good bye Renji." He watched her walk off for a moment, knowing it was probably the last time he'd see her for months, if not years. But it was the right thing. Then he took a deep breath and went to the fountain. Yuchiro was waiting for him there and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" The young noble asked, looking at Renji in alarm. The redhead sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, not really. Rukia's leaving us, is all." At his questioning look Renji went on. "The head of the Kuchiki clan wants to adopt her. She's his late wife's sister." Yuchi's lips parted in amazement.

"That's… incredible. I knew he'd married a commoner, of course. My own parents told me if I did that they'd… well. But adopting another one into the clan? The elders will have fits!" Yuchi stopped and looked at Renji steadily for a moment. "Are you going to be okay? You looked depressed." He asked and Renji shrugged, trying to lift the gloom off his shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I mean, it's better for her, eh? I couldn't keep her with us just to be selfish! What was this store you wanted to show me?" He changed the subject and Yuchiro nodded understandingly.

"Well, two stores actually. This is Makurano's art supplies." They both stepped into the store and Renji immediately lost his mind.

"Holy fuck!" His exclamation attracted frowns from a couple noble patrons, but he didn't care. This store was _awesome_! "There are samples? This is wicked!" There were whiteboards with open samples of all kinds of stuff. People had clearly been trying them, just to see how they worked. And there was a table in the back with lots of clay and stuff on it, so people could try their hand at sculpting. Renji went to one of the boards and picked up a piece of pastel.

"You know, Renji, you should enter your work in a contest." Yuchiro commented as Renji made a quick sketch of a tree in a forest. "There's usually prize money."

"Prize money? Well, maybe." That was an interesting thought. He'd love to have money to buy lots and lots of art supplies. "These are wonderful…" He checked the price on the set. "Oh yeah, I'm getting these." He didn't get paid much as a cadet, but he didn't have to pay for room and board either. He could afford the pastels. "Hey, let's try the clay."

It only took a short time to establish that while Renji could draw, he was not a sculptor. His attempt at a cat statue was a miserable failure.

"Um…" Yuchiro bent down, a finger on his lower lip as he examined it closely. "I hate to ask, but… what is it?" Renji shook his head before grabbing it and crushing it in one big hand.

"It was supposed to be a cat. Maybe this just isn't my thing." That wouldn't be unusual. Most of his people did pottery, but one of his cousins hadn't been able to throw a pot to save her life. She'd made remarkable jewelry with leather, bones, teeth and polished stones. Renji wondered if he would ever have found his talent, if he'd survived with his tribe. They didn't live in caves and didn't do much in the way of drawing or paintings. "I think I'm done here, are you?" At Yuchi's nod, they went to pay for their purchases. It was a short walk to the other store the noble wanted to show him.

"The Silver…" Renji stopped, completely stymied as he gazed up at the store's sign. "Okay, I can't read that. It looks like some kind of sign for bug but that's all I've got." Yuchi laughed as he opened the door to the store.

"It's called the Silver Dragonfly. They specialize in glasses." He explained and Renji caught his breath as he looked around the store.

"This is even more fucking awesome!" He exclaimed, catching more frowns from the patrons. Why was everyone so down on fucking? He didn't get it. "Yuchi, these are the coolest shit I've ever seen!" Renji made a beeline towards one particular pair of glasses. They reminded him of the goggles his people sometimes wore, when it was the dead of winter and the snow was blinding. He carefully put then on and turned to look at Yuchi. "Agack!" He almost staggered back as he got a way, way too close view of the other guys' pores.

"It has a magnification function. Someone must have left it on." A salesgirl materialized out of nowhere and Renji closed his eyes and held still as she fiddles with something on the glasses. When he opened his eyes, things were back to normal.

"Wheh, thanks! These things are still really cool though. What can they do?" Soon he was getting a tutorial on how the glasses worked. They also had a telescopic function, and were just generally cool as all hell. "I really want to get these." Renji took them off his head, flicked up the price tag and blanched. "Holy… uh, wow. I just can't afford them, sorry." They were more than he could make as a cadet in a year. He very carefully put them back as the salesgirl smiled.

"It's alright, sir. Most people can't." She reassured him. They went to look at some things more in his price range, but even the cheapest glasses in the place were pretty steep. And he didn't really like them, not the way he liked the ones he'd first tried on. They finally left that place without purchasing anything.

"So, when are you going to ask them?" Yuchi asked quietly and Renji sighed. He'd planned to ask everyone tonight if Yuchi could join the tribe, but now…

"I think I'll still do it tonight. Someone's going to say I'm trying to replace Rukia, though." He said glumly. He'd managed to briefly forget the loss as he looked at watercolors and glasses, but he couldn't push it away forever. "And Bandono's going to have a cow. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him." It was getting worse and Renji was seriously considering asking him to leave the tribe. It wasn't just Yuchiro, it was everything.

"Something is festering inside him." Yuchiro observed and Renji nodded.

"I keep telling him and telling him, the world ain't fair." He growled. There was no point in giving this speech to Bandono again, he'd heard it plenty of times, but Yuchi hadn't. "You take care of your own tribe if you can, and be glad you can do it. You don't throw your strength away on people you can't count on. How could a noble count on a peasant? It's just the way of the world, is all." Renji knew he sounded angry, but couldn't help it. I was the way of the world and he knew it was the way of the world, but that didn't mean he liked it. Yuchiro looked troubled and they were both silent for a moment.

"I suppose that's true. It's true between noble clans, too. You won't see someone from my clan helping someone from the Kuchiki clan." Yuchi sounded slightly regretful. "It's different for those of us who are in a unit together, of course, but outside of that…"

"Yeah." Renji shook his head. He really didn't want to think about it anymore. "Oh hey, look at that!" A small jewelry kiosk had caught his eye. It was nothing fancy, mostly cheap bangles, but a necklace had caught his eye. It was a leather cord with a wolf fang pendant, held in place with knots and red beads. "How much is that?" He asked the man tending the kiosk, and quickly bought it before donning it. And before they went back to the academy, they stopped at another kiosk and got some flavoured ice. It tasted delicious in the summer heat.

Then they went to meet the other kids for another dicing game. Instead of the Rukongai, they were meeting up in the peace gardens. That meant they could only bring fruit juice and small beer, but it was too hot down by the river.

"Like my new kimono?" Kitsi twirled in a circle, making three boys get sweaty palms as the soft silk hugged her developing curves. Renji just admired the patterns on the fabric.

"It's great. White really suits you, and those lily pads and flowers are fine!" He complimented her. He didn't know a thing about woman's clothing, but he knew a nice pattern when he saw it. Kitsi dimpled at him as she sat down. The kimono rode up on her thighs a bit, causing another sweaty palm moment until she pulled it down. Renji didn't notice. "So who wants some small beer?" That was beer that was just alcoholic enough to ensure water safety, but almost impossible to get drunk on. Everyone accepted it but Yuchi, who opted for fruit juice. "I've got bad news, everyone." As quickly and painlessly as possible, he told them about Rukia's departure.

"B-but… but why didn't she come to tell us goodbye?" Kitsi sounded genuinely hurt. Amperi also seemed wounded, but Bandono was already smoldering. Renji sighed.

"She didn't know where you all had gotten to, and he wanted an answer tonight. You can't put this sort of thing off, you know? And we would be wrong to keep her here. It would be selfish." He stared at Bandono as he said that.

"No, it wouldn't!" He exploded and everyone looked at him. "She would be safe with us! Not some damn noble she doesn't even know! He probably just wants to make her his whore!" Renji growled under his breath at that and Yuchi winced.

"He does not." Yuchi said firmly. "Hisana was definitely his wife, and it was a love match. He would never dishonour her memory that way. And adopting her will cause many problems for him. Byakuya would never do it just for that!"

"Yeah, that's what real whores are for." Renji said lightly and everyone but Bandono laughed a little. It died away quickly though, as they faced the loss of their friend. "She knows she can come back to us if she has trouble. I know it's tough, but it's better for her."

"She'll be one of them. I don't trust either one of you." Bandono said sullenly and Renji blinked at him.

"You don't trust _me?_" Renji asked quietly as Bandono scowled. He examined the other boy's face… a man, now, really… and wondered what had gone wrong. Where had this core of bitter rage come from? Had it always been there? And if it had, how had he missed it when he'd adopted the grubby little kid off the streets?

_We all make choices in life._ The Beast sounded tranquil, undisturbed by the argument. _And hatred is a poison that wears you away from within. Hatred is not part of either of our natures._ Renji blinked as he realized that was true. The Beast didn't hate the ones he killed, he killed them for food or out of fury. Rage was something they were both prone to, but it was the kind that passed quickly, not the obsession of hatred.

"You do realize that everything we're doing is built on trust, right?" Renji asked his old friend and was glad to see uneasiness in his eyes. "If you don't trust me, I can't have you in the tribe." Bandono's jaw dropped and Renji could tell he hadn't seen this coming. "I can't keep awakening you to the spirit world. I'm sorry, Bandono."

"You're kicking me out?" He sounded disbelieving and furious, rising to his feet. "You're getting rid of me for him?" He glared at Yuchi, who looked down. He didn't want to engage in this argument. Renji rose to his feet, holding his spear. "You're a liar and a coward!"

"No, Bandono. I'm getting rid of you because of you. And that's the last time you call me a coward." Renji was willing to admit he could lie, and would, but coward? Ha! "Now get out of my sight." He let his own anger fill his voice and was satisfied with the flick of fear across Bandono's face before the boy backed away. He glanced at Kitsi and Amperi, and his fury grew as they both avoided his gaze. Renji still had their support in the tribe.

"Fine, I'll go. But this isn't over." He turned and Renji briefly considered throwing his spear into Bandono's back. But he couldn't stomach the thought of killing one of the children he'd helped raise, or befouling the reiatsu of the peace gardens with violence. He sighed and turned back to the others, sitting down again.

"Sorry. It's been a really eventful day, eh?" That got a nervous titter and Renji smiled tiredly. "Just so you know, I was planning to do this before I even heard about Rukia going. So I'm not trying to replace her, or Bandono either. But it's time to take a vote on if Yuchi can join the tribe."

"He wants to? I thought he was just hanging out with us to see if you'd have sex with him." Amperi said, sounding mildly curious. Yuchiro choked on his juice, almost spraying it all over his clothes.

"Woah! Just tell us what you really think." Renji leaned back with a grin. "No, no, he likes the girls. I happen to know that for a fact." He knew it because he'd overhead Yuchi muttering to himself that he wished Kitsi was a noble. Apparently, he wasn't even allowed to have a tryst with a commoner girl. Renji thought that was weird since most nobles would visit whores or have girls on the side, but it was probably his parents again. "He knows about what I do for you guys, and he wants some help. I think he's a good guy under the whole noble thing. So are you guys okay with it?"

"I'm okay with anyone who can beat me at dice." Amperi said amiably, clearly not taking it seriously at all. Kitsi looked a bit pensive, but then looked at Yuchiro and smiled.

"Sure, I like him." She said, her voice a contralto purr. Yuchi blushed as Renji laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Good! So who brought the dice?" He wanted to enjoy himself and forget about that brutal parting with Bandono. It was going to hurt a while, although not as long as the loss of Rukia.

They'd been together a long time.

* * *

Renji frowned as he worked on a new picture.

It had been a few months since Rukia and Bandono had left. He hadn't expected it, but Bandono had vanished from the academy. The instructors had questioned all of them and had soon had the whole story out of them. Searching turned up nothing, so it was thought he'd left voluntarily, although there was a chance something bad had happened to him in the Rukongai. His name was stricken from the list of students and if he turned up again, without a very good explanation, he'd be formally expelled.

Renji was mostly glad though. With his knowledge of what Renji could do, Bandono had become a threat to him. It wasn't something worth killing over… at least, Renji hoped it wasn't… but it wasn't good either. But with Bandono out of the academy, he'd be safe from exposure. So he put the whole thing out of mind.

Now, though, he was working on a gift for Aizen. He still thought the Beast was wrong, he'd find a woman he liked someday, but he couldn't deny he was interested in his teacher.

_Delusional. Utterly, completely delusional. I'm starting to think you should fuck Aizen. Anything to help you face reality!_ The Beast commented and Renji grinned.

"That's why you're helping me with the picture, eh? Are you sure he'll like this?" Renji himself wasn't entirely sure. It was beautiful though. It was a real picture, not just a simple drawing, and he was doing it with watercolors. It was a spider sitting in her web, between two branches of a tree. He'd made the background hazy and out of focus, and only the branches and the spider were in sharp relief.

_He'll love it. It will speak to his soul._ Renji frowned as he worked. That was an odd way to put it, and the Beast sounded… less than impressed.

"What d'you mean?" Renji asked as he examined the spider minutely, and compared her to the one he was keeping in a jar. She was perfect, a larger version of the little one he'd caught.

_I mean he is sealed to Spider._ Renji almost dropped his paintbrush.

"Sealed to Spider? Wait, you guys are still doing that?" He'd had no idea. He'd assumed that since no one believed in the gods anymore, they had abandoned the people to their own devices. The Beast laughed.

_When we care to. My children's blood runs strong in the Rukongai, and I sometimes exert myself there. But we usually choose those who spring from our children. Aizen is… different. He is not a weaver and not of the silk worm blood. Something else has attracted Spider to him._ Renji swallowed as he considered what he knew of Spider's nature. She was one of the more malign of the gods, and certainly among the smartest. _Indeed. And I think that Aizen is smarter than the both of us. Combined._

"Oh great!" Renji reconsidered his plans for a moment. Spider was notorious for devouring her mates, which was just the way of nature but not great from the mate's perspective. But it was a silly thought. Even if Spider had given him her blessing, Aizen was still human. He wasn't about to do something like that. And knowing where the whiff of danger came from made the older man even more attractive… "Well, I've already finished it. I should give it to him." He'd give the painting a while to dry, then apply a coating, and it would be ready to be given.

He hoped that Aizen would enjoy it.

* * *

"Renji!" Renji looked up and just barely managed to shield his painting from an over-enthusiastic hug. "Guess what!" Yuchiro was grinning widely and Renji blinked at him, surprised. He'd seldom seen the noble this elated before.

"What?" He said as he juggled the picture and his calligraphy supplies, finally getting them securely under one arm. Yuchi didn't even notice.

"I just spoke to my zanpakuto!" Yuchi said and Renji grinned. That was a huge breakthrough for the young noble. "He says his name is Little Fox!"

"Little Fox?" Renji blinked. That was a small spirit, related to the gods but infinitely weaker. Which was strange, since all the teachers here had spirits that had nothing to do with his people or their faith. _Anyone you awaken will have a spirit of that kind,_ Beast commented as Yuchi told him how pleased his family would be. _It's an effect of my touch, that calls such a spirit to them._

"That's great, Yuchi." Renji said sincerely as the noble ran down. "You still want to work out with me?" Yuchiro grinned widely.

"Oh yes! Maybe I'll get a ban kai someday. Although, if not, this is good enough." Most shinigami never achieved a ban kai. Renji was still a bit unsure of what a ban kai was, exactly, but it sounded like some kind of super awesome combat move. Hopefully he would get one.

_You will have to earn that. And if you fail, I will eat you._ The Beast sounded amused and Renji winced a bit. That last vision quest had been enough to last him for years. _Oh, it will be years before you're ready._

"If Little Fox is anything like the Beast, you might not want to. Beast just told me that if I try to get my ban kai and fail, he's going to eat me." Renji made a tragic face as Yuchi blinked. "He'll enjoy it too. He's so mean to me."

"Renji!" Yuchi laughed, shaking his head. "I can never tell when you're serious. Hey, what's that?" He'd spotted the picture. Renji grinned and passed it over so he could take a look. "Oh wow! That's really nice. Are you entering it into a contest?"

"No, it's a gift for Aizen, for all the effort he put into teaching stupid ol' me calligraphy. I'm not going to have a reserved spot in his class soon." Not that he'd miss it, but he would miss getting to watch Aizen. "They think I'm ready to be moved up to the accelerated program." Renji was so glad. He couldn't wait to leave the books behind. Yuchi looked away and Renji suddenly remembered that he wasn't in that program. "Oh, sorry Yuchi."

"It's okay. I mean, I know you're very powerful." He said quietly before handing back the painting. "You better hurry, Aizen is very busy." Renji nodded and hurried down the hall. He had an appointment and he really didn't want to be late.

He arrived just in time, and Aizen greeted him with a warm smile and some tea before seating himself at a small table. It was clearly meant for tea, and the desk in the room was meant for paperwork. Renji sat across from him and sipped his tea. It tasted like boiled grass to him, but he'd cut out his own tongue before saying it.

"Was there something I could help you with, Renji? Some difficulty with your work?" Aizen inquired after the usual pleasantries. That was the usual reason a student would make an appointment. But Renji shook his head.

"Actually, I'm losing my spot in your class soon." Aizen seemed a little regretful as he heard that. "They're putting me in the advanced program so I probably won't be able to fit it in." And there was no way he was waiting in line for a calligraphy class. Nothing could make him do that. "So… I made this for you. As a thank you for teaching me so much." He offered Aizen the picture, hoping hoping hoping that the Beast was right about it. Aizen took the canvass with a smile that turned into a more genuine expression of surprise as he looked at the painting. It wasn't large, but it was highly detailed and Renji watched anxiously as Aizen's features softened.

"Renji, this is… remarkable. How did you know I was fond of spiders?" Aizen asked, gently running a finger over the canvass. Renji shrugged.

"The Beast told me." He said simply and Aizen gave him a sharp glance before smiling.

"You have a very interesting zanpakuto, but you shouldn't listen to it that closely. They have a mind of their own, and they are not always right." He said and Renji laughed.

"I know that! If I listened to him all the time I'd be… ah, it's too disgusting." He didn't want to put Aizen off, and some of what the Beast wanted was just out there. "Um, Aizen…" He didn't know how to ask, how to start, how to show his interest. But he didn't need to. One moment the brown haired man was sitting across from him looking at the painting, and the next he was standing beside him. He placed a hand under Renji's chin, tilting his head to look at him. Renji shivered at the contact, feeling like his skin might be burning from it.

"Renji." Aizen's usually mild voice was resonate, more commanding than he'd ever heard it before. "Tell me. Are you a virgin?" Renji swallowed hard.

"Yes." He whispered. He hadn't meant to be unmated this long, but it had just happened that way. He still couldn't find a woman he wanted… but he was willing to look at the fact that he wanted men as well. Sometimes, in the dark of the night, Renji wondered if the Beast was right. Aizen's eyes warmed with lust and his smile took on a hungry cast.

"Then I have something interesting to show you." Aizen drew him to his feet before pressing him down against the table. Renji gasped as hot tea scalded his back, but his uniform soaked it up. There was a crinkling little sound as a teacup gave up the ghost and Aizen's lips quirked in a smile. "Perhaps a bit too impulsive, but I never liked that set anyway." The uniform was falling away and Renji braced himself on the table as hot lips and an agile tongue found his nipples. Aizen teased the sensitive flesh until Renji's body ached with desire. Trailing a line of kisses down, Aizen pulled down the bottom half of his uniform and smiled at what was revealed. "Eager, I see." He murmured before lowering his head and running his tongue along Renji's hot length. The young man whined softly and stared at Aizen. His instructor was still so cool, so calm. Would that change when he… But Renji lost the thread of his thought as Aizen stroked him, dragging a thumb across his slit before running his tongue over the soft sac beneath. Renji shuddered as the pleasure rose to an unbearable height, then gasped as Aizen gripped his base tightly, halting his just beginning release.

"Not just yet." Aizen waited a moment, that serene smile on his face as Renji shuddered. When he was sure the student could hold it back, he offered Renji his hand. "Suck." He commanded and Renji blinked, confused, but obeyed the order. He tried to make a sensual dance out of it, and from the way Aizen's smile widened and the heat that entered his eyes, he was successful. Then the fingers were down between his legs and Renji winced as they probed him in places he had never been touched. But he relaxed into it, spreading his legs to make it easier for Aizen. "So very tight in here…" Aizen murmured. "Have you ever felt this?" He suddenly hooked his fingers and Renji shuddered as a jolt seemed to run from fingers to groin.

"No." He said hoarsely, sweat beading on his hairline. That felt so damn good, and he had no idea what it was. He'd remember it though, oh yes he would. Aizen smiled and began undoing the ties to his pants. Renji looked at what was revealed and was rather impressed. _He's going to get that in me? Is it really going to – _"Ah!" He cried out involuntarily as Aizen penetrated him in one smooth move. A warm finger was laid across his lips.

"Hush now." He murmured and Renji bit his lip, holding back any sound as Aizen took him. At first the thrusts were slow and controlled, letting him get used to the feeling, but then they turned more savage, pressing him hard into the table. Renji loved every minute of it and quietly urged his teacher on, whispering things in his ear that rapidly turned incoherent as the pleasure built to a blinding pitch. Aizen kissed him then, hard, and Renji felt the hot pulses within him as the other man filled him with his seed. Then his own release came in a moment of endless pleasure. A vaguely aware part of his mind noted that Aizen had put up some kind of spirit power shield, so Renji's seed wouldn't ruin his clothes. Instead it ran down over Renji's chest and belly as Aizen straightened. "I will help you clean that up, so you can get to your next class on time." Aizen smiled again as he did his pants back up and Renji wondered if the man ever really lost control, with anyone. He'd definitely gotten hotter as they'd made love, but he was still so contained.

"Th-thank you." Renji said hoarsely as Aizen came back with a soft, damp set of clothes and helped wipe him clean. He wanted to ask if they would be doing this again, but couldn't find the courage.

He wasn't sure what answer he wanted.


	5. The Kuchiki Manor

Author's Note: You guys aren't reviewing fast enough! If I can update before you can review, someone's falling down on the job and it isn't me! :D Maybe I should slow the pace a bit but writing this is gripping me like a fever...

Renji sighed, looking down at his math textbook and seeing nothing.

It had been a week since he'd had sex with Aizen. He'd hoped they might repeat it, but it seemed that was not to be. He'd tried to make an appointment, but had been gently told that Aizen was too busy at the moment. When he tried to talk to him, Aizen was polite but just seemed to slide away.

_Why do you care? He wanted to fuck, now he doesn't. Why is it bothering you?_ Renji frowned, lying back in his bed and putting an arm over his face. Why did it bother him?

"It's bruised my pride." Renji said slowly, as he worked it out. "I mean, we could never have a love match. He's way older than me, way too smart and kind of strange." Not that Renji would mind someone smart, he was pretty smart, but Aizen was a lot smarter. The inequality here was a bit much. "But I figured it would be more than once. It's like he was curious about me and now the curiosity is satisfied. Not very flattering, eh?" He said it lightly but it did hurt a bit. He felt kind of used.

_You'll get over it. And now you have some skill for the next one._ Renji smiled a little at that.

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't be worrying about it anymore." Feeling better, he went back to his math book and resolved to forget all about Aizen.

* * *

Almost three months later, Renji was thinking very hard about something he wanted to do.

He hadn't heard from Rukia. That was no surprise, really. When he'd mentioned it Yuchi had quietly told him that it would be very unseemly for a noblewoman to be corresponding with a male commoner. A female commoner might be alright, but a male one, well… that's where rumors started. And Rukia was probably really busy with private lessons, learning everything she needed to be a noble.

But he wanted to see her. When he'd asked the scary lady, he'd been curtly informed that he was unworthy to even set eyes on such a high noble. That had put his back up right and proper and Renji had decided he wasn't going to take it lying down. If he showed up at the gates of her home in the academy uniform, maybe they'd at least send her a message. Rukia would want to see him if she knew he was there!

He had to wait for a break in classes though. Fortunately, he'd been thinking about this for a while, and there was a week-long break coming up soon. At least half the academy would be clearing out and heading home to see their parents. Yuchiro was actually looking forward to it, now that he was talking to his zanpakuto.

People like him and the kids, though, usually stayed at the academy for the week and spent time just playing games and unwinding. Renji didn't like leaving Kitsi and Amperi alone for that, and he knew he'd really miss the games and bar hopping they'd be enjoying, but he couldn't think of a better time to go see Rukia. So he packed up some food, consulted a map and started on his way.

It was a really long walk. Renji shortened it by flash stepping, but there was only so much of that he could do before he started to feel faint. It didn't help that something about his reiatsu was… off. He couldn't really define it, but it was strange. And why was the Beast so amused? The feeling was radiating so hard it was almost giving him the giggles.

"What's wrong with you?" He finally asked as he made camp. The Beast made a weird gurgling sound that Renji realized, with shock, was a giggle. "You're not dying, are you?"

_Ahahaha… no. But you might be when I tell you._ Renji rubbed an eyebrow sceptically. _You recall how you mated with Aizen?_

"How could I forget?" It was just a fond memory now. Forgetting about Aizen had turned out to be easy, which made him feel better. Clearly he wasn't in love with the handsome instructor any more than Aizen was in love with him. He didn't regret it a bit since the Beast was right, it had been a learning experience with no harm done.

_Actually, there was some harm._ The Beasts' merriment was pronounced. _The spirit world is a proving ground, and only the strong get to stay. In the old days, the demons would always prey upon your kind._ Renji nodded. He knew all this. _There were never enough of you. In the physical world, there was nothing to be done. But here – where the need was more critical and bodies are of the spirit – there was a solution._

"Okay, I'm worried now. Get to the point please?" Renji said uneasily. He didn't know why the Beast was telling him this and that spelled trouble.

_The point is that when Aizen mated with you, you absorbed a great deal of reiatsu from him. Your body is in the process of converting it into a new life._ Renji's jaw dropped, but the Beast wasn't finished. _This is not like a normal pregnancy. The child will have no body and there will be no visible signs until the reiatsu finishes the conversion._

"What?!" Renji looked down at his body. Sure, he felt weird and his reiatsu was moving around in odd and uncomfortable ways, but that was just crazy! "Are you nuts? I'm going to have a kid? How can I take care of a kid? I don't have tits!" He'd always thought tits were kind of mandatory. The Beast laughed.

_This kind of child can be fed on your reiatsu. But it cannot be born without a skilled healer to extract the finished reiatsu from you. Shamans did that, back in the day._ Renji ran a hand through his hair, trying to process this news. He was going to have a baby? He was going to have Aizen's baby? He didn't even want the guy anymore!

"Shit. Why didn't you warn me?!" Renji yelled at his spear and felt the Beast shrug.

_I wasn't sure it would happen. The ability was only added to your people two generations before you died, and it doesn't always breed true. There was only one way to test it._ Renji suppressed the desire to slam his spear into a tree. It wouldn't help.

"So the noble houses have this ability too, and the healers will know what's happening to me if I go to them." Renji sat back and closed his eyes, thinking hard. He wasn't going to depend on the Beast to do his thinking for him.

The first problem was Aizen. How would he react to being told he was about to be a daddy? Renji didn't trust him an inch and was uncomfortably reminded of the fact that spiders could eat their young as well as their mates. And what would it do to his reputation if people found out he'd nailed a student and produced a kid? Renji was a very overage student, which might help, but still. Besides, if he was going to be nice about it, this wasn't fair to Aizen either. He couldn't have had any idea a commoner could conceive!

"I could just lie and say I don't know who got me like this." He muttered to himself. "Got drunk at a party, that sort of thing." He rarely drank to drunkenness, but the healers wouldn't know that.

_There's a very simple solution to all this, you know. Disrupt the reiatsu and it will return to your body. You are in no way fit to be a father._ Renji went pale as those words hit him like a blow to the stomach. They hurt, and even more because they were so unexpected. He wouldn't be a good father? _Not like that, you idiot!_ The Beast's voice was sharp. _I meant that you have no mother, no sisters, no cousins to support you as you should! No one gives birth alone!_ Renji started breathing again and the hurt began to fade as he considered the Beast's words. He was right, no one gave birth alone in his old tribe. Not if they wanted to live, anyway.

"That's something to think about." He didn't really like it, but it would make all the problems go away. "Can I do that at any time?" If so he didn't have to make the decision right away. He could feel the Beast shrug.

_I would not put it off for more than a few months, or the reiatsu will start developing awareness. It becomes unpleasant after that._ Renji huffed a sigh and shook his head.

"Eat your young, eh?" He muttered and the Beast laughed. Gathering up his blankets, he stared into the fire for a time. It jumped and danced in beautiful patterns and he tried to memorize the beauty of it. It was hard to draw in the dark, but if he could capture the essence of fire in a painting it would be beautiful. Then his thoughts drifted to women. He tried to imagine his cousins, their long, muscular legs, strong hands and large bosoms. He tried to imagine touching those breasts, hungrily claiming them for his own… And he didn't feel a thing. Nothing. But when he replayed his first encounter, it was completely different. Renji finally stirred and sighed.

"You win. I don't like women." He admitted, making peace with it. It was simply the truth.

_Finally. Go to sleep, Renji._ Renji nodded, closing his eyes and obeying his god.

* * *

Renji was exhausted when he fetched up at the gates to the Kuchiki clan house.

"A nice enough hovel, in an understated way." He commented to the Beast, who laughed. _Say that to them, _his god urged him, but Renji shook his head. He liked keeping his head on his shoulders.

It really was a beautiful place. The wall was a pretty blue-white stone and the gate was wrought iron. It looked rather fragile, but judging from the spirit power on it that was deceptive. He could see a bit beyond it, and the gardens inside were very pretty. A bit like the peace garden, tranquil and inviting.

Alas, the guards were not nearly as inviting. They had their hands on the hilts of their swords, and were looking at him like he was something they'd scraped off their shoe. He'd hoped the academy uniform might cut some ice, but it clearly wasn't.

"I'm hoping to speak to Rukia Kuchiki." Renji bowed to them as politely as possible. He would suck up shamelessly if it would get him what he wanted. "I was one of her classmates."

"I am afraid that will not be possible." One of the guards said, polite and regretful. The other made a snorting sound.

"She has no time for Rukongai trash like you." He added, which made Renji's eyes narrow and the Beast snarl in anger. But they both kept their temper tightly leashed. After the way he'd speeded the trip, Renji didn't have the power to spare to bull through the gates. And even if he had, there had to be dozens of guards, not to mention the members of the Kuchiki clan. He wouldn't look to good with his head on the gate and his cock nailed to the wall. So instead of doing something suicidal, he turned his attention to the politer of the two guards.

"I raised her from the age of five." He said softly and saw a flicker of something on the man's face. Sympathy? "Is there any way to send her a message? I can wait." But then his head went up as he felt a flare of spirit power. He barely managed to block an attack that would have left him senseless on the ground.

"Whatever she may have been before, she is above you, worm." The second guard snapped. "Leave now or I we shall remove you." Renji stood motionless for a moment, almost vibrating with rage. He wanted to let it off the leash, wanted to embrace the frenzy of the Beast, but he knew it would mean death. And that would make Rukia cry.

"Very well." He could hardly recognize his voice, and both the guards half-drew their weapons at the sound of it. He bowed, very stiffly, and flash stepped away. It was a drain on his already exhausted power, but he wasn't going to spend one more moment in their presence.

On the long walk home, Renji fumed to himself. What was wrong with these people? He didn't understand this whole commoner/noble thing. People were people were people. Was he less than a noble just because he couldn't trace his lineage back a couple thousand years? Well, more than that, but he was a child of the god!

_Something is wrong._

…And leaving that aside, couldn't they have just taken her a message? What the fuck was wrong with being polite? Although the one guy had been polite but the other had been a cock…

_There are no birds._

…Would Rukia get like that? If so he didn't know what he'd do. I mean, it was possible, look at how Bandono had turned out and he'd done his best for the kid…

_Renji, you are being paced!_

…And maybe Bandono was right. But he couldn't take the hatred. And the nobles did do valuable things, someone had to maintain the soul balance and the gods weren't doing it anymore. They didn't have to be so nose in the air about it though…

_**RENJI!**_ The Beast's shout finally shocked him out of his daze, but it was too late.

Something struck him, hard, and everything went black.

* * *

It was pure chance that Byakuya heard about the visitor.

He was sitting in his office, answering correspondence and official communications. Much of it he could leave to a scribe, but like the paperwork for his division, there were things he had to handle himself. Most of it was more on the personal side of things, invitations to parties and such. They were from the more prominent noble houses, including the first four, and required a personal response. There was only one that was interesting… an invitation to a private tea ceremony that he knew was really an invitation to court their daughter. Byakuya stared at the paper for along moment before shaking his head and penning his regrets. It was almost tempting… his clan and that clan were not the best of friends, and a marriage alliance would easily resolve that… but he couldn't stomach the thought. Not after Hisana.

As he was writing, he happened to overhear someone speaking beneath his window. One person was very quiet, so he could only hear half the conversation, but that drew his attention to it. He'd noticed before that when he could only hear half a conversation his mind insisted on trying to puzzle it out rather than dismissing it as none of his business.

"… It was frightening. I've never seen someone that angry before." A pause, a response Byakuya couldn't hear. "He left but I think he will be back. I do feel bad for him, he said he raised Rukia from a child…" That made Byakuya stop writing and he stood, going to his window. Looking down he saw one of his guards and a young woman in a purple kimono, sitting on a bench and sharing a cup of sake. He wanted to vault out of the window and demand to know what he was talking about, but a clan leader did not do such a thing. Instead he walked swiftly out the door and down the stairs, to the garden.

They were still there when he arrived, and he recognized them both as distant cousins. They actually belonged to lesser clans that owed allegiance to the Kuchiki, but also shared blood ties with them. The guard leapt to his feet as the young woman put a hand on the sake bottle, keeping it from oversetting as the bench moved.

"Kuchiki-san! How may I be of service?" He asked, bowing and Byakuya crossed his arms.

"I overheard you mention someone asking to see Rukia." He said quietly. "Please report." The guard swallowed, clearly apprehensive, but gave him a clear and cognizant report of what had happened at the gate. Byakuya sighed to himself. He hadn't thought any of Rukia's old friends would have the temerity and persistence to travel all the way from the academy to his manor, so he had left no instructions for it. "You did your duty well." He assured the guard, who looked relieved. "But I will have to leave instructions about this. I would not want Rukia's friends turned away." The elders wouldn't like it, but he did not want to isolate her completely from the past. It was hard for him to speak to her, but from the few times he had, he knew there had been joy in her life.

And he needed to speak to her now. Anyone could come to the gate claiming to be her friend, after all. If he was going to leave instructions, he needed to have names and descriptions. He searched for her reiatsu and found her easily. She was practicing in the garden and he smiled sadly at her determination to become stronger. It was familiar… but Hisana had not been able to become stronger. The Rukongai had seen to that.

"Rukia?" He called softly and she left off her work, looking at him with a look that was both curious and shy. They were still nearly strangers to each other. "One of your friends came to see you today, but I'm afraid I left no instructions with the guards, so they turned him away." Her eyes had momentarily lit with excitement, but that faded. "I need to know the names and descriptions of your friends, so we can do better in the future."

"I can see them?" Rukia sounded thrilled, and it hurt his heart a little. Had he done the right thing by adopting her into the clan? But he had. She would lack for nothing here. "That would be wonderful Byakuya, thank you! Who was it at the gate?" She was concerned now. "Was it Renji? He can get so angry sometimes." Byakuya frowned. The guard had mentioned that.

"I believe it was. A man with red hair?" He said and Rukia nodded. "Please, tell me about him. How did you meet him?"

"Renji? I met him when I was just a little girl." Rukia put out a hand to measure her height at the time. "I was terrified of him!" She laughed as she said it. "He was covered in tattoos and wearing nothing but a loincloth, and he couldn't speak my language. The best we could do at first was to give each other our names. But I was so upset over – being alone, I told him everything even though he couldn't understand. Then he took me down to the river and taught me how to eat snails and grubs." Byakuya's eyes widened involuntarily and she blushed. "The grubs are really good if you lightly toast them." She said, a touch defensively. "But nothing helped the snails." She admitted and he shook his head.

"I wasn't aware the people in the slums would eat snails and grubs." He observed. Food taboos tended to be very firm. Rukia smiled a bit.

"They don't, but Renji will eat anything! He said that when he was alive, you ate anything that didn't run away, and if it ran away you caught it. And he could tell the most amazing stories." Rukia was waxing nostalgic now, but Byakuya was pleased. He was very happy that his adoptive sister had had a good life, or at least as good as it could be in the Rukongai. "And he liked the Rukongai, at first anyway. He said the houses there are amazing and he didn't know why people were whining." That… was just strange. Byakuya frowned as he remembered…

"Wait, was he the man frozen in ice? I had a report about him." Belatedly, he remembered that he hadn't gotten a chance to interview the man. It was truly a shame that the guards had sent him away.

"That's Renji! He's the strangest, most special person I've ever met." For a moment her eyes were misty and Byakuya wondered if she was in love with him. If so, there were going to be difficulties. "But you should know about the others, too." She described Kitsi and Amperi to him, and he gained the impression of two fun loving youngsters with a great deal of energy. She hesitated a bit before mentioning Bandono. "I really don't think you should let him in unless he's with one of the others." Rukia sounded worried and Byakuya tilted his head questioningly. "He doesn't like nobles much, and I'm sure he was furious when I left." She admitted.

"I will make sure to mention that the guards." He said, and gently patted his new sister on the shoulder. "Keep up with your training and you will be great someday." Rukia smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, brother!" She took that as the dismissal it was, and went back to her training. Byakuya left the gardens, but couldn't help but glance back. She was so young and beautiful, and so like Hisana. It hurt his heart to see her, but he needed to be strong.

If he could not give her as good a life as this Renji had, then he would have truly failed.


	6. Dangers and Demons

Renji woke up to a splitting headache and an odd feeling of emptiness.

"Musta… been a good time…" He whispered, and winced. He sounded like a rusty hinge, and his mouth tasted like something had died in it. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes. He hadn't had many hangovers in his life, but this had to be the worst one ever. For a long moment his eyes refused to focus, but when they did, he sat up in surprise. The quick movement was a mistake and he gripped his head with a groan. "Oh, god… Beast, what…?"

_We are in a trap._ The Beast's smoldering rage jerked his head up, and Renji fought down his nausea as he looked around. He was in a prison cell. It was completely empty except for a hole in the corner that stank to high heaven. Was that where he was supposed to piss? Great.

"Why would anyone..?" Renji tried to stand and grunted in pain, a hand going to his side. There was a wound there, not life threatening but not very good. "Beast, what happened?" Fortunately he had someone who could give him information.

_You were walking down the road, empty headed and vacant like a complete idiot._ Renji flushed in shame. He knew the Beast was right. _I tried to warn you. Someone shot you with a strange arrow and someone else hit you over the head. They fastened that collar to you and sealed me away before carrying you here._

"Sealed you away?" Renji reached for the Beast's power and found that he couldn't grasp it. It was still there in a way, an ambient force, but the lack of control was the emptiness he'd sensed. "What do you mean by strange arrow?" He reached up to touch the collar. It was cold metal and very thin. He might be able to pry it off. Renji gave an experimental tug –

And tried to scream as pain ripped through him. It was centered on his throat but seemed to dig under his skin and ignite all of his nerves. In addition to the pain, it felt like he was being choked by a massive fist. Renji clawed at his throat before landing on his knees, head thrown back as he tried desperately to breathe. The pain and pressure finally eased and he coughed, putting his hands on the floor.

"Oh god. What was that?" He asked hoarsely. He'd never felt anything so horrible in his life, and as a child the shaman had once extracted a broken tooth from him with main force.

_I don't know!_ The Beast sounded angry but Renji could tell at least half of it was worry. _It does something to your reiatsu. Don't touch it!_ Renji thought that was the most pointless warning in the world. He was not putting himself through that again. _The arrow was infused with reiatsu and poisoned as well. They were not taking chances. They all wore cloaks and masks. I could see nothing._

"Ah." Renji sighed to himself. The Beast was powerful but not all-knowing and all-seeing. Spider would never have been able to trick him if he was. Sitting against the wall, he tried to think. Who would have it in for him this way? Or, perhaps more to the point, who would want to use him? Suddenly worried, he checked himself over and was relieved to see the baby reiatsu was still happily working away. Whatever the collar did was not affecting it at all.

Renji quickly crossed any nobles off his list. The Kuchiki clan might have been mildly offended, but that was doubtful. Keeping people out was why they had guards. And while he'd certainly annoyed a few nobles in the academy, no one hated him that he knew of. There was really only one person he knew of who had a real, personal grudge against him.

"Bandono." He whispered to himself and felt the Beast's agreement. "And that could be why I'm still alive. If someone wants my ability to infuse reiatsu…" The thought made him shiver. He needed to make an emotional bond to do the transfers. It wasn't optional, it was required. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to do it with his kidnappers. How were they going to react to that?

_Eh. It will depend on the nature of the kidnappers. Slaves are taken in war between tribes._ The Beast commented and Renji frowned, but nodded. War between tribes was rare, but it did happen when times were hard and slaves were often taken. Usually young women and children, they were gradually integrated into the tribe until their origins were forgotten. Very few tried to escape. Living in the wilderness by yourself was hard, and a defeated tribe would leave in a completely random direction. It was safer to stay.

"This collar is a bad sign, though." He muttered. Part of the reason slaves stayed and mated with the victors was because being a slave in the tribes wasn't that bad. They were bottom of the totem pole, but anyone abusing them would get a tongue lashing from the shaman and the chieftain. People were too precious to be thrown away. And that was a key place where the tribes differed from the Rukongai. Here, life was cheap…

"I need to try to get out of here." Renji started to call his spirit power but stopped at a clear warning from the Beast.

_I suspect that collar will punish you._ Renji licked his dry lips. He was pretty sure the Beast was right, and he did not want that to happen again. But…

"I have to try." He whispered. Several painful experiments later, he knew the Beast was right. The only thing that didn't make the collar try to kill him was healing, and even that made his throat throb unpleasantly.

Renji wasn't sure how long he sat in the darkness. But he'd woken up thirsty, and it was gradually growing into a torment. Finally losing his patience, he went the front of the cell and tried to yell.

"Hey! Can I get some water down here?" He shouted, his voice even rustier than it had been when he awoke. "Hey! Come on!" Surely these people wouldn't have dragged him here to kill him from thirst.

"Oh look, the carrot top is awake." Renji strained his eyes, trying to see the speaker in the gloom. He finally made out a hooded form standing at the top of the steps leading down into the cells. "The boss will be down soon, hold your horses." Renji glared balefully before grunting and leaning against the bars. He hoped they didn't keep him waiting too long, he needed a drink desperately.

Fortunately, it wasn't a huge wait. Soon a small group of three men came down and sadness struck Renji's heart as he recognized one of them.

"Bandono. What the fuck did I do to you?" He couldn't hide the pain in his voice, and his old friend wouldn't meet his eyes. So at least he was a bit guilty about it. "Really, what the fuck man?"

"Silence." A cool, arrogant voice ordered him and as Renji opened his mouth to lip off, he pressed something on his belt and the collar on his neck went completely insane.

It was worse, infinitely worse than the jabs the collar had given him earlier. He came back to himself to find he was on the floor and his fingernails with covered with blood. Renji realized, with a distant sense of shock, that he'd clawed his own throat. He looked up at the man above him. He was hooded and wearing a bandanna across his face, but Renji could see cold brown eyes, examining him like an interesting species of bug.

"Fuck you." He gasped out then went rigid as the button was pressed again. He managed to avoid tearing at his throat again by gripping the bars of his cell until his knuckles went white.

"Silence, dog." He ordered and Renji realized he'd never really known hate in his life, not until this moment. But he hated that cold voice with a dark and fiery passion.

"Brother, can't we at least give him a chance to –" The man backhanded Bandono with swift and casual violence. Renji stared. He'd thought Bandono's brother was a cock, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Silence." The man looked back at him and Renji tensed in anticipation of pain. "Renji. Bandono has told us about your interesting abilities, and I have need of them." The third man of the group wordlessly gave Renji a flask of water, which he drained greedily as Bandono's brother, Godongo, spoke. "I am already powerful, but we need more. Your power will fuel our glorious strike against the noble oppressors." Renji had never seen a look like the one he saw in Godongo's eyes. They were full of a fervor that struck him as almost religious in intensity.

"But I can't." Renji said warily, glancing at Bandono. "If he's been telling you things, you know I need a personal connection to do that. I can't just infuse any guy off the streets." Godongo smiled and pulled out something square and hard.

"Indeed. But we have this." He displayed the little tile and Renji's breath caught as he felt the Beast's rage. Hesitantly, he tried to figure out what was on the tile. It looked strangely familiar.

"That's Leech." He said tentatively. Leech was a little spirit and not a very nice one, but when you sucked blood for a living 'nice' probably just wasn't going to happen. "Where did you get that?" He'd thought these people had forgotten all the spirits, big and little. The man in front of him laughed.

"You don't need to know that. Now hold your arm between the bars." Renji hesitated and his voice took on a warning note. "Hold it between the bars, or…" He reached for the belt and Renji decided this wasn't worth resisting. He slid his arm between the bars and Godongo placed the tile against his bare skin.

"Hiya!" He gasped in pain as the tile seemed to dig into his skin and blood began to flow. It rapidly went numb but a strange weakness flowed over him. Then the Beast's power flowed in, replacing the lost strength. Godongo waited until the tile was glowing with the dark reiatsu of the Beast, and finally lifted it away. Renji looked down at his arm and saw a shallow but bloody series of cuts. The tile seemed to absorb his blood and he swallowed hard. "What the hell… Oh." Godongo pressed the tile to his own arm and hissed in pain as it dug into him as well. But instead of taking, it was giving. Renji swallowed as the man's spirit power increased… considerably. This was no small infusion.

"Now, another. I have many men to infuse and little time." Renji tensed but put his arm through the bars again. Most of the power was coming from the Beast, through their innate connection, but some of it was coming from him too. When the tile was charged the second time he felt sick and weak. "I suppose that's enough for now." Godongo was looking at him critically, assessing his level of strength. "Now, for your second task."

"Huh?" Renji muttered, clinging to the bars. His legs felt weak. Godongo pulled something out of his pocket and he squinted, frowning. The third man helpfully brought the lantern closer so he could see. "That's a Bear kachina." It was made out of clay and had once been decorated with brightly colored patterns, but it was old and weathered now. And sometime in the past, it had been broken in half. It had been glued together but any blessing it had once had had leaked away.

"I need you to make me one of these." Godongo said and Renji froze. "Bandono says you're a talented artist."

"I can't." Renji quickly continued as he started to reach for his belt. "I'm not a sculptor. I can draw, paint and do calligraphy but my sculpting sucks. If you get someone else to make it I can try to bless it for you." There was a good chance that wouldn't work, though. Godongo shook his head.

"There's a good chance that wouldn't work." Renji stared, shocked. How did he know that? No one should know anything about his people's traditions anymore! "Unless we could find another shaman to make it for you, and what are the chances of that?"

"I'm not a shaman." Renji muttered, still shocked. "How do you KNOW that? No one should know that!" He hadn't told Bandono that. Why would he? He wasn't in the habit of making kachina's. Godongo smiled and it was the least friendly expression Renji had ever seen.

"We will show you. And apply a little special encouragement at the same time." He said. Bandono made a sound of protest but one look from his brother shut him up. Renji didn't like the sound of that at all and decided that he wasn't going willingly. Unfortunately, he only managed to get a few good licks in before the collar shocked him insensible and shackles snapped closed around his wrists and ankles. "Strong, I see. Good, you'll need to be." That really didn't sound good.

He had no idea how not good it was, though, until he was dragged into a small room. It was completely bare except for a table with chains and shackles on all four corners, and a small bed. There was someone lying on the bed and reading a book, but that person rose as they came in. Renji stared at a too-beautiful face that smiled at him sweetly and sympathetically and met eyes that were not, and had never been, human. They were black and gold and seemed to contain all the malice in the world.

_Demon._ Renji could feel the Beast's dismay, and a gentle surge of power as his god began fortifying him for… what? He didn't know and it was terrifying. He'd heard of demons and all the horrifying things they could do. But if Godongo wanted him to make a kachina he couldn't let the demon flay him alive and make braids with his skin.

"A toy for you to play with Zabriel." Godongo said and the demon's smile widened. "But don't you dare break him. He's the one who's going to reproduce the Bear." The demon sighed regretfully.

"Very well, my love. But will you bring me some food? Those children didn't last very long." He gestured to the bed and Renji wanted to throw up. There were bones there, well gnawed and too tiny to be from any adult.

"Certainly. I'll have it for you when you're done." Godongo took the time to give the monster a lingering kiss and Renji looked around, wondering if he'd get a shock for puking on someone's shoes. He was fucking that thing? It was beyond disgusting. "Get him on the table."

"Oh fuck no." Renji said and kneed one of the guys holding him in the crotch. Things got ugly then, and as Godongo hit him with the collar he did his best to ignore it. But in the end, he collapsed, choking and gasping with dark sparks in front of his eyes. The thugs lifted him up and slapped him on the table before he could recover. Renji lay there for a moment, dazed, then shuddered as a pale hand ran through his hair. He could feel the claws under the human skin. A skin that had been carefully removed from someone else so the demon could wear it…

"We are going to have so much fun!" The demon giggled and met his gaze. Those black and gold eyes seemed to fill the world.

That was the start of what was, and would always be, the worst experience of his life.

* * *

Byakuya frowned as he stepped into the academy.

Something was not right. He knew it immediately, even though he hardly ever came to visit. But the way the students were clustering in small groups and whispering wasn't normal, or the way many of them seemed quite upset. Frowning, he wondered if a popular student had been hurt or killed. They tried to keep their students as safe as possible, but accidents could happen and the many of them came from the Rukongai. Accidents happened there far more frequently.

Doing his best to ignore the atmosphere, Byakuya went to speak to the headmaster of the academy. He wanted to talk to this Renji about his stories, and also give an apology and let him know that he and his friends could visit Rukia. It would be some time before they could make the trip, of course, but the more he'd thought about it the more he'd realized it would be good for his sister. Losing everyone she knew was making her sadder than she would admit.

Unfortunately, it turned out that what he wanted was impossible.

"Missing?" Byakuya stared at the headmaster. "When did this occur?" He asked, praying he was wrong about the timeline.

"He did not return after the rest week. I'm afraid not even his friends know where he went." Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. It was as he had feared.

"He went to my manor." He said and the headmaster looked shocked. "He wanted to speak to my sister, Rukia. Unfortunately I had not given any instructions to the guards so he was turned away. Something must have happened on his return trip. I will have to check the clan lands for any sign." That was an unpleasant thought. If something had happened to Renji on the road that went through his lands, it was the clan's responsibility. The roads were supposed to be safe.

"Forgive me, but I would assume he was angry at being turned away. Would he have been angry enough to leave the academy?" The headmaster asked cautiously. "One of his friends left for that reason." Byakuya considered it for a moment, running through everything Rukia had told him about Renji.

"I cannot see that. He has many friends here, and from what Rukia has said he is not the sort to dwell on things. He would have had several days for his anger to cool before he returned. You would have to ask the other students but I do not think it is likely." Byakuya said and the headmaster shook his head sadly.

"We already thought so. We have been searching for him, but now we know what area of the Rukongai to search." Byakuya nodded. After returning from his manor, Renji would have used the East gate. That narrowed the search considerably. "But it is likely we will never find anything." The sadness in the man was suddenly too much for him.

"I will search my own estates to see if his misfortune happened there. I think you for your time, headmaster." They exchanged bows and Byakuya quickly left behind the academy. Truly, Renji must have been popular there for his disappearance to cause so much sorrow and concern.

He could only imagine how Rukia was going to feel, and he resolved not to tell her until he had more information. He slowly made his way back to the manor, pausing and extending his senses for any sign of conflict.

He was on the clan lands when, to his shock, he found it. It was faded and almost washed away, but there was blood on the road and a very weak scent of something… strange. Byakuya tried to analyze the trace of foreign reiatsu, studying it in his mind. The more he examined it the more repelled he was. There was something very wrong about it, but he did not know what. And it was coming from something. Searching the roadside, he finally found a discarded and broken arrow.

"Hm." Byakuya looked at the arrow. The reiatsu coming from it was so strange that it might be possible to track. But he had responsibilities, and he really needed to tend to his work. He would have to get this to his best trackers and see if they could sniff out the trail. If they could, then he would get involved directly. And once his trackers had the scent, he would bring the arrow to the 4th Division for analysis.

Something about this felt very, very wrong.

* * *

Byakuya was doing the paperwork when the hell butterfly arrived on his desk and disgorged its message.

_Lord Kuchiki, we have managed to follow the trail of the reiatsu you gave us._ The report was coming directly from a scout. He could tell from the faint wilderness sounds in the background. _It led into the Rukongai, but there is just too much reiatsu there and we lost the trail. We apologize for our failure my lord._ Byakuya shook his head, amused and a touch annoyed. No one from his division would have apologized for that. How could anyone track a reiatsu trail through the Rukongai?

He was quite surprised when a second hell butterfly came in just after the first.

_Taichou, the reiatsu on the arrow has been identified as demonic in nature. We cannot tell what type of demon, but since it has been centuries since any demons have been recorded this could be considered an alarming event. Where was this arrow found? What were the circumstances? Please respond immediately or report to the 4__th__ Division if time permits._ Byakuya stared at the hell butterfly in disbelief, before quickly leaving his office to go to the 4th.

Demons were even more the business of shinigami than Hollows… and they were infinitely more dangerous.


	7. Skin Walker

Byakuya stalked the streets of the Rukongai, looking for the scent.

All of his unit, and much of Captain Zaraki's, was scouring the slums now. Unohana had done a very thorough analysis of the demon reiatsu, and the results had been very bad. This was no minor imp or succubus, but a greater demon. It was, thankfully, not a demon lord. If it had been half the city would already be burning. But they couldn't know exactly what powers this creature had until they found it and dispatched it.

Demons were a particular threat to Soul Society because they devoured souls to exist. The lesser ones kept those souls within themselves, and they could be freed when the demon was destroyed. But the greater ones kept only some and sent the others… elsewhere. No one had been able to determine exactly where that 'elsewhere' was, but there were theories. Hell was a possibility, but Byakuya somehow doubted it. Hell seemed to have a place in the cosmology of the worlds, and the souls demons stole were often innocent. It seemed wrong that the Soul King would allow them to be consigned to Hell.

The other possibilities, though, were revolting. The one he thought was most likely was that the greater demons were feeding the souls to the still greater demons they had allegiance to. Most of those demons were imprisoned, and Soul Society had records and maps of where they had been locked away. Some of those records were incredibly old, the only history that might even predate Renji. And every ten years, an entire squad and a vice captain or captain went and checked each and every one. If that was where the lost souls were going, Byakuya spared them a prayer, because they would not be returning until the destruction of all the worlds. The demon lords were immortal and unkillable, or they would have been destroyed long ago.

Another theory was that because greater demons had much higher reiatsu demands, they devoured the souls completely. If that was true, it made them a danger similar to the Quincy's, since they could disrupt the fabric of Soul Society just by existing. It had never been confirmed or denied though. Byakuya wasn't sure which possibility he liked least.

What he really didn't like was the complete lack of knowledge they had about the monster's abilities. Greater demons could vary incredibly, ranging from beasts that were little more than instincts to creatures that were capable of plotting and planning for centuries. The ones that specialized in thinking were less powerful, but also more prone to using human instruments. The use of an arrow made him think that this one had already gathered humans around it, so it was probably not stupid. But other than that everything was unknown. Andthey had to find it.

The one thing they knew was that with time, the demon would only grow stronger.

Byakuya suddenly stopped as the stench of demon reiatsu hit him in the face. It was foul enough to make him gag and he drew his sword, carefully slipping down an alleyway. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the demon. The monster looked deceptively beautiful, and there was blood smeared across its face as it fed on a dead child. The little boy could not have been older than five. Rage filled his heart and Byakuya's voice was soft and deadly.

"Ban kai." The monster started as it felt the might of his ban kai and saw the petals. He struck immediately with maximum force, not giving the creature any opportunity to escape. The white shape erupted in a shower of gore, and flaps of skin went flying like pieces of discarded paper. The sense of the beast's reiatsu was still strong –

Byakuya turned slightly and parried blows from two swords. One set of human eyes widened in panic as he sent his ban kai after them as well. The other man only laughed and Byakuya's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Ban kai!" Dark reiatsu, tainted with demonic energy, surrounded the man. The other one screamed as Senbonzakura tore him to pieces, but this one deflected the petals with a shield of pure force. Byakuya examined the man with narrowed eyes and decided that the demon must have somehow artificially speeded up this one gaining a ban kai. Despite the raw power swirling around him he had almost no control and training. As their swords and ban kai clashed Byakuya became more and more certain of his victory, but the exalted brown eyes facing him didn't seem to care. Or perhaps…

A cold hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and something was shoved against his neck. Byakuya reeled as it blazed into his skin, digging deep and finding his reiatsu. Turning his head he saw a pure black face, still smooth and beautiful but elongated and in no way human. Those malicious demon eyes stared back at him as it giggled wildly.

"Pretty shinigami is predictable." It said in a sing-song voice and Byakuya realized, to his horror, that he couldn't sense his own reiatsu. He had _no_ spiritual pressure and his ban kai had been snuffed out like a candle. How could this be? He tried to yank the thing off his neck but it seemed to have fused with him and would not be moved. "Pretty shinigami is ignorant. You ruined my pretty skin. Maybe yours will be next?" Byakuya attacked with all the fury and power his body had available, but the creature just laughed mockingly as it parried his blows. Its body was as elongated as its face, all bony limbs and wide, four fingered hands.

"Stop playing Zabriel. Someone is probably running to the other shinigami already, hoping for a reward." Byakuya grunted in pain as the demon suddenly ended his game, tearing the sword out of his hand and pinning his arms behind him so he was facing the other man. He smiled and Byakuya wondered whose eyes were more inhuman, his or the demons. "Hold him like that for a moment."

The beating that followed was thorough and quite painful, but Byakuya endured it stoically. He would not give this man the satisfaction of a cry of pain. When it was over he was dazed and unable to resist as they chained him.

"Tch, tch. Shinigami ruined my meal." The demon sounded vexed and the human laughed.

"There's one for you right there." He gestured at the corpse of his companion and the monster reared in surprise.

"You let me eat your brother?" Byakuya's head was spinning with more than just the pain now. That was the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard, and he'd heard a lot of things, especially from the 11th Division and Captain Zarakai.

"If he was weak enough to die, he deserves nothing better." The human took his chains and the demon giggled wildly, brushing a clawed hand against the man's face in a way that actually seemed… loving?

"Godongo, you amazing. When the mother is awake I will ask her to make you a demon." That caught the analytical side of Byakuya's mind as the demon tore into the corpse, devouring it in less than a minute. Demon lords could turn humans into demons? Because they had to be talking about awakening a demon lord. And that prospect was just as terrifying as his powers being sealed away. Dropping his gaze, he tried to get a look at the thing on his neck and frowned. It was a piece of primitive clay pottery, worked into the shape of a snarling cat's head. A trickle of blood ran down his skin from where it had embedded itself. He could still sense reiatsu, and the cat's head was deeply infused with it. With a sinking feeling, he realized it was drawing his own reiatsu and using it to suppress his abilities and connection with Senbonzakura. But that should have been impossible. There was no way for an inanimate object to maintain such a loop…

The demon dragged him over one shoulder and there was little he could do to resist as the two monsters took him to their lair. And he could think of the human as nothing but a monster.

There were, after all, many kinds of monsters in the world.

* * *

"God, they fucked you up." Byakuya groaned in pain as a gentle hand touched his face. "I hope they didn't rape you."

_They didn't._ He tried to say it, but only a grunt came out as those hands began bandaging his ribs. When the demon and human had brought him here, a second beating had followed the first, and this one had been more vicious. The demon had wanted to rape him but the human had rebuked him with a reminder about what had happened to his first 'plaything'. That had made the demon sullen and it had insisted that if it couldn't fuck him, no one else could either. The leader had agreed to that condition and Byakuya had been grateful for that small mercy. It had been the only mercy they'd given him.

After witnessing that little interaction, Byakuya had drawn some tentative conclusions about the demon. It was not particularly bright, but was bright enough to realize its own limitations. So it had attached itself to a human with the intellect and drive to create plans for it. Byakuya wished it had picked someone less capable. From the little he'd seen of Godongo, he was dangerous and would only get worse with time. With the demon backing him he could become a genuine threat to Soul Society.

"What the hell is this?" Fingers tugged at the seal on his throat and Byakuya grunted, opening his eyes a crack. The lantern beside him made it hard to see the man above him. "Cat? Why is it stuck to you? Oh fuck, really? Is he going to live?" Byakuya blinked as he realized the man seemed to be talking to himself. Was he insane? Perhaps he was the 'plaything' they had mentioned. "Hey, can you talk?"

"Yes." He managed to get out and flinched as the man pressed something against his lips. Then he drank gratefully. The water was tepid and metallic but it still tasted delicious as it wiped the taste of blood out of his mouth.

"Are you a strong shinigami? Do you have a ban kai?" The man's voice was urgent and Byakuya blinked at him. "I can't tell, I can't feel your spirit power at all." _Spirit power?_ That was a strange term for reiatsu.

"Yes, I am." He finally said just to quiet the young man. His eyes were adjusting to the lantern and he saw red hair, confined with a filthy bandanna, and tribal tattoos. "And I do. You are Renji?" He was really unmistakable, although Rukia hadn't mentioned that strange metal collar. Byakuya noticed that his clothes were oddly tattered, as if they'd been yanked on frequently. The man stared at him, astonished.

"Y-yeah. How did you… oh, were you looking for me? No, I'm not that important." He stopped in confusion and Byakuya sighed.

"We found the site of your ambush and an arrow tainted with demon reiatsu. You may not be that important, although Rukia would disagree, but a demon certainly is." He said tiredly, shifting and wincing at his bruises and cuts.

"Rukia?!" Suddenly Renji was leaning over him as if he was going to grip his clothing. But the redhead hesitated at the bandages and planted a hand beside his head instead. "You know Rukia? How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's was fine when I left, although a bit distressed that you were turned away. I, ah, the Kuchiki clan head left orders that if you came again you could see her." Byakuya hoped the man wouldn't catch that small slip. He didn't want anyone here to know what kind of prize they'd caught.

"Oh wow, really?" He seemed shocked and touched, but that quickly turned to something darker. "We'll have to get out first. It's not looking so good. Beast says that thing on you can only be removed with a sustained flow of untainted spirit power." Renji went back to bandaging. Byakuya held still, letting the man tend to him as best he could.

"Then you can do it." Byakuya said softly. He could sense the other man's reiatsu, and it was still powerful although rather strange. Almost as if… but his attention was pulled away from it by a bitter laugh.

"No, I can't. I can ignore the pain for a while, but there's no way in hell I could maintain a flow of spirit power." Byakuya blinked slowly at that, then nodded. Of course they wouldn't have let Renji have free access to his abilities. Even the demon was brighter than that. "Shit, those bastards didn't give me enough bandages." Renji shook his head and pulled the bandanna out of his hair. Byakuya stared as soft red strands cascaded down, framing a face that was as strong as it was beautiful.

"Yukichura." He whispered to himself, shocked. How could a family resemblance have persisted for thirty thousand years? But it had. He'd missed it when the man had his hair up but there was no mistaking it now. And that explained the rest of what he was sensing. Renji was carrying a reiatsu infusion from someone, although it was still only in the beginning stages. That was something only a noble could do. He realized he was staring when cinnamon eyes met his, amused and slightly predatory.

"You like what you see?" Renji asked. Byakuya just met his eyes calmly, wondering if he even knew about the infusion. But given the way he communicated with his zanpakuto, he probably did. Any zanpakuto would recognize the signs. "Can you roll over? You must have more on your back." Byakuya did it easily. He was already beginning to recover.

"The injuries are largely superficial, except my ribs." At least two of those were broken and hurt whenever he moved, but he'd dealt with worse. The cuts did need tending, though, and Renji removed the top part of his uniform and began to tear it up for bandages. Byakuya glanced over and saw more of those tribal tattoos. They were quite beautiful and suited him perfectly.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but we should still bandage them. This place is filthy and you don't want to get infected." Renji murmured as he worked and Byakuya nodded. The both froze as they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Ah, it is a lovely sight! Zabriel wishes he had been able to take the pretty shinigami." Byakuya saw Renji shudder and move as far away from the bars as he could.

"Leave us alone you fucking freak." He said and Byakuya's eyes widened as red light suddenly flared from the collar. The redhead threw his head back as the light crackled around his throat and he gripped the fabric of his pants, tearing it as he rode out the pain. Suddenly, Byakuya knew how his clothing had become torn. "F-Fuck you – ah!" A second flare followed the first and Renji ended up on his hands and knees, panting and gagging.

"Always so hostile, Renji. Why don't you learn?" Godongo stepped up behind the demon, running a hand up the creatures back in a way that was as intimate as it was nauseating. The fact that the creature didn't have a new skin yet made it even more grotesque. The way it purred and leaned into the touch did not help in the least. "Have you finished with the noble yet? How is your work coming?" Byakuya blinked at the way the redhead's shoulders suddenly hunched.

"I-I'm working on it. It'll be done soon." Renji sounded scared now and Byakuya followed his gaze to the centre of the cell. There was a small table there, with a lantern, a broken bear sculpture and a lump of clay. He frowned as he examined the clay. He thought Renji was trying to replicate the bear, but he couldn't be sure. The workmanship was poor, to say the least.

"You've started over _again?_" Godongo sounded genuinely angry. "Renji, I am getting tired of this. We need that kachina finished. Do you need more special encouragement?" Byakuya stared as the redheaded man went white under his tan.

"No, not that, I'm trying really hard! I swear I am, please, I'll get it done, I swear I will, just not that…" Renji's voice was rising in hysteria and he cringed back as the demon giggled and reached through the bars tauntingly. "Please, I swear!"

"While it's entertaining to see you beg, Renji, that is not what we need." Godongo's said, his tone a naked threat. "Finish it tomorrow so we can fire it, or Zabriel will play with you again. Now, get back to work." Renji was just pulling himself to his feet when Godongo stopped on the stairs and, with the most calculated gesture of cruelty that Byakuya had ever seen, activated the collar again. Already unbalanced, Renji would have landed on his face, but Byakuya ignored his injuries and surged up to catch the man. Renji shuddered as red sparks lit his face and Byakuya stared at Godongo, who met his eyes before turning away.

"Th-thank you." Renji gasped out, before pulling away and gripping the wall to stay upright. "But you… shouldn't be moving like that. You're hurt."

"So are you." Byakuya said quietly. Renji shook his head and went to the table, picking up a small sculpting tool. But instead of working on the clay, he stared at it blankly. Byakuya started to sit, then stopped. Despite the pain, he went to Renji's side and looked down at the wet mass of clay. Renji was turning the sculpting tool over in his hands now, examining the small piece of ash wood. "Renji?" His expression was blank and there was something in his eyes that Byakuya did not care for. "Renji." Byakuya said softly as the other man began to make a small pile of the clay. Then he started to wedge the tool into it, haft first. Byakuya gripped his wrist, stopping him. "Renji, stop." He wasn't sure what the redhead was thinking of doing, but it wasn't easy to commit suicide in the spirit realm, particularly for someone with strong reiatsu. The other man blinked at him, life returning to his expression and anguish to his eyes.

"I-I can't do it. I can't, I've really tried." Renji took a deep breath that almost ended in a sob. "I can't let him do that to me again. It – it was like, like, like maggots in my brain. Like being turned inside out and having someone running their f-fingers through my… but it wasn't that, it was _worse_, and I can't do it again. I can't." His expression was turning wild and desperate. "You probably think I'm weak and worthless but I can't –" Byakuya couldn't stand it anymore and laid a finger on his lips.

"I do not think you are weak or worthless." He said softly, with compassion. "The Kuchiki are the lore keepers of the clans, so I have read accounts of demons before. You are strong to endure that torment even once. The touch of a demon's mind will kill the weak on contact." That didn't seem to comfort Renji at all, and Byakuya gripped his arm, trying to reach the man. "You need to live for Rukia, Renji. If you die, she will weep for you. Can I do this for you?" He offered. He didn't want to aid their enemies, but he couldn't watch Renji suffering this way. Renji blinked at his as though he was looking at him the first time.

"You're… you're sealed to Owl." He said and Byakuya frowned before remembering. Owl was the god of the Kuchiki clan, according to Renji's creation story. But what did being sealed mean? Were all of his clansmen sealed to this god? "I didn't… Beast just told me… you can do it. You're like a shaman, a bit anyway." Hope was dawning in those cinnamon eyes and Byakuya was glad to see it. "You… sorry, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Just call me Kuchiki for now." He answered. He didn't want these bandits to know the prize they'd caught, and if they had any knowledge of noble clans at all they would recognize his first name. Renji looked amused and Byakuya was relieved to see that panic fading. Abject terror was a terrible thing to see in the proud young man.

"Can I call you Owl? It suits you." Renji said, managing a bit of weak humor. "So quiet and studious."

"If you want." Byakuya replied absently as he studied the clay bear. He was no expert sculptor, of course, but it was a rather crude representation. Yet, there was a certain beauty about it. Someone had clearly put their heart into it. "What is a kachina and what does it do?" He'd never heard the term before. He worked on it as Renji talked.

"A kachina is like what you've got on your neck, just three dimensional. The purpose varies with the spirit. I've figured these ones out now… they were a set." Renji sounded angry. "Leech tile to gather power from the environment, Bear kachina to horde it… like a bear putting on fat for the winter… and the greater spirit, Cat, to use the power and hold the demon in place. Some damned fool released it and took the tiles." Byakuya nodded as the clay began to take shape under his hands. "What I can't understand is why they wanted me to make a Bear kachina. It's the one thing that they can't use for much, and without it we can't seal that demon up again."

"That is odd. But this Cat seems to be containing me without a Bear or Leech." Byakuya commented as he began using the little tool to sculpt the bear's head. He was certain now that he'd be able to at least equal the workmanship of the original. "Of course, it isn't holding me for thirty thousand years." He continued. Perhaps the Cat on him would eventually run out of power, but he doubted it would do so in any time to help him. "But tell me. Why didn't your people destroy the demon?" Most greater demons could be killed, although it wasn't easy.

"Couldn't. It's a skin walker. Uh… Beast says you would call it a _Rei-Tka-Vrahj._" Byakuya paused in his work for a moment, a chill going down his spine. That was a moderately powerful demon, created specifically to mate with the greater demons and demon lords. No wonder it had taken a lover and given over its power so easily… Godongo filled the role it needed to have filled. It was far from the strongest demon to exist, but it had the noteworthy characteristic that if its body was torn apart, it would eventually reform. It didn't matter what kind of soul pressure or ability was brought against it, it would always return. Although some of his writings had said that such a creature could be devoured by a greater demon or lord, ending its existence forever. Given what little he knew of demonic nature, Byakuya wouldn't be surprised if that happened rather frequently.

"I see. That explains why it wanted to rape me." He said neutrally as he went back to work. The ears and eyes were a bit tricky but they had been carefully detailed on the original so they might be important.

"Oh god, you're lucky that it didn't." Renji sounded afraid again and Byakuya cursed himself for mentioning that. "Godongo said the first person they let him… ruptured."

"Ah." His imagination painted grotesque images that were probably far, far tamer than the actual event. And Godongo still slept with the thing, but Byakuya assumed he never let it get on top. "This will take many hours. Perhaps you should sleep." Renji looked and sounded exhausted from his torments. There was a momentary pause before he replied.

"Yes, I should. And… thank you, Owl. It might be weak, but I'm not ready to die." Byakuya glanced over as Renji lay down on the hard stone, and watched as the man's face relaxed in sleep. A twinge went through him as he saw the man's beauty again. He was nothing like Hisana – male was the least of the differences – but he was attractive. Very, very attractive.

Turning his thoughts resolutely aside, Byakuya went back to the piece of pottery. As lovely as Renji might be, he could not have another tryst with a peasant. Although an uneasy, hopeful part of his mind reminded him that Renji was not precisely a peasant. The reiatsu swirling in him was proof of that. And his resemblance to the Yukichura clan was unbelievably pronounced. And there was a law…

It was all too complicated to think about. And unless they were rescued, it wouldn't matter anyway. Byakuya had no illusions about their chances for survival under the human and his demonic paramour. He knew about the _Rei-Tka-Vrahj,_ and skin walkers was a good name for them. He would not let himself be flayed alive to provide the thing with a skin.

Like Renji, he would kill himself first.


	8. Fight in the Rukongai

Light awoke Byakuya and he slitted his eyes against it for a moment. But it was dim, only a lantern, and he adjusted quickly enough.

It was the sadist and his pet demon. Godongo opened the door to the cell without a moment of hesitation, but it was the demon that went inside. Byakuya met Renji's gaze and saw the man was pale with fear, but trying to be strong and not move away. They both looked up at a hiss of triumph.

"It is good!" The demon announced, taking the new kachina and the old before leaving the cell. "See Godongo, see?"

"I do see." He sounded pleased but there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice that made Renji swallow. "Suddenly done. Have you been holding out on us Renji?"

"No! No, he helped me finish it. I couldn't have done it without him." Renji said quickly, almost frantically. "He's sealed to Owl, it should work. You just have to let me bless it after you fire it."

"You know, Godongo, I been thinking. When kachina is done, we need him anymore? We have pretty shinigami for plan." The demon giggled wickedly. Byakuya's eyes widened as Renji went rigid with terror. "Can I have him? Strong mind, strong soul, so tasty." Byakuya couldn't stand it anymore and surged to his feet, stepping between Renji and his tormenters. The demon's eyes met his for a brief moment before he raised his, fixing his gaze on the top of the thing's head. There was no point in getting into a staring contest with such a creature. "You think you can protect? Tch, tch. Silly shinigami."

"Stop teasing them Zabriel, they might do something foolish." Godongo commanded and the demon stepped back with an unhappy hiss. "We stay with the original plan. Renji might not be necessary now, but things happen. If one of those idiots drops the kachina setting things up and he's dead, we'd be in a bit of a pickle."

"Ah, you always thinking Godongo. But Zabriel feel many strong shinigami. Many good meals for Zabriel." The demon said, giggling. Godongo took the kachina from the demon before calling up the stairs. Byakuya frowned as more men came down, holding ropes and chains. It was the demon that went in first again and held them so the men could fasten the chains.

Apparently, they were going somewhere soon.

* * *

"Ugh." Renji licked his lips, glancing up at the sun. It was nearing midday, and he hadn't had a drink since the previous night. No one seemed inclined to give him one, and being tied and chained to a pole, he wasn't going to be drinking unless someone held the cup for him.

They were in the courtyard of a ruined building that had once been something of a mansion. He and Owl… he really wanted to know the man's real name… had been brought out only a few minutes ago and tied into place. Their captors were not trying to conceal them at all, and there was a mass migration happening as all the civilians who weren't dead drunk or stupid tried to get out of the line of fire. Renji was certain that many of them would be bringing the news to the shinigami captains, who were about to attempt a rescue. Which meant, of course, that that was exactly what Godongo wanted.

What Renji couldn't figure out was why. Godongo himself had vanished. Zabriel seemed to be in charge now and was enjoying it, but did the demon think he could defeat all of the shinigami? Renji had very quietly asked Owl and received the impression that it was unlikely. And the rest of Godongo's men weren't going to manage it either, although they'd put up a good fight. It made Renji a bit sick to look at them, because it looked like there was a reason spirit power infusions were usually small. The men swirled with power, but many of them had clearly cracked under the strain. They were all at least semi-functional and utterly terrified of Zabriel, but Renji wondered how many of them had died in the process.

The Bear kachina worried him. It was standing on top of a pole in the middle of the courtyard, housed behind steel bars and protected by a powerful shield. Zabriel's threats to the men who set that up had been blood curdling. But it was just a power storage device. What was so important about it?

"This is some kind of trap, but I don't understand it." He murmured to Owl who nodded, expressionless. Renji stole a glance at him and couldn't help but admire those calm grey eyes. He'd known the shinigami was beautiful, in the way the most highly bred of nobles often were, but he was even lovelier in the daylight. Even the bruises couldn't really mar that beauty. "I hope they're careful." Owl gave a small sigh.

"Unfortunately, it will be Captain Zaraki. 'Careful' is not in his vocabulary." Owl commented and Renji bit his lip.

"Then I hope he overwhelms them before they can spring the trap." He said, determined to put the best face on things. Owl gave him a small smile.

"That is possible." They fell silent and Renji licked his lips, feeling parched. The waiting was almost as torturous as his thirst. He couldn't even really talk to Owl, not with all these bastards listening.

Fortunately, or maybe not so fortunately, it wasn't a long wait. There was a clang of blades on blades as the shinigami appeared and the battle began in earnest. Renji picked out the Captain easily. He killed three of Godongo's men like they were nothing before taking on the demon with every sign of real enjoyment. Zabriel was fighting like a mad thing, but still the man was pushing him back.

"Renji!" Renji's head snapped to the side as he heard a very familiar voice shout. Ice froze in his veins and he watched, with horror, as Kitsi ran towards them. What was she doing here? She was only a student! "I'll get you out!"

"No, don't bother with me!" He still had his wits, and he knew that if Kitsi freed him he'd still be largely useless. Godongo had told him the collar was fused to his reiatsu, and had to be removed very carefully or would deprive him of his head. There was just no time. "Free Owl! You just have to channel reiatsu into the Cat on his neck!" The Cat, compared to the collar, was easy to remove. And Owl was probably more dangerous than Renji anyway. She obeyed immediately, standing in front of Owl and gripping the Cat as she concentrated. "No, Kitsi, look out!" He screamed as one of Godongo's men appeared behind her.

It was too late. Locked in her concentration, Kitsi didn't even know he was there until his sword bisected her from behind. The bandit's snarl of triumph turned to terror a moment later as the Cat fell away and Owl's spirit power hit him like the fist of a god. Renji stared at the pooling blood and the face of the girl he'd raised from a child and wanted to howl in anguish.

_Renji, look at her reiatsu! Look at the Bear!_ The urgency in the Beast's voice made him look and see as Kitsi's dying reiatsu flowed from her body and into the Bear kachina. Renji's heart skipped a beat as he realized what he was seeing. The Bear was a power storage, and they'd set it up so everyone who died here would fuel the Bear. But why? It would just stop when it reached full.

_Will it?_ The Beast asked and his eyes widened. What if it didn't? What would happen? _It will explode… massively._ The picture the Beast sent him was of this courtyard and all the buildings around it being engulfed in fire. The Bear could contain a lot of power and when it let go, it would be catastrophic. THIS was the trap!

"Owl! The Bear! It's going to explode!" He called but the shinigami couldn't hear him. He was fighting Zabriel along with Captain Zaraki. "Damn it!" The shinigami were trying to do what he'd suggested earlier, overwhelm the enemy quickly, but that was just making things worse. Every death was feeding more power into the Bear. But there was still one thing he could do.

He'd contemplated it before but couldn't make himself do it, not when there was any hope of rescue. But if he didn't do it now they were going to die and nothing else would matter. Anguish gripping his soul, Renji grasped the reiatsu Aizen had given him. It was like fire in his spiritual hands and he realized then how powerful the man really was. The spirit power had mixed with his own, but that had only made it stronger. _The child would have been amazing._ But there was no time to dwell on that. Instead of disrupting and absorbing it, he tore the power out and flung it at his bonds. The reiatsu was different enough from his own that the collar didn't recognize it and nothing happened as his bonds shattered. If he'd turned it against the collar, that would have been a different story, but he didn't need to. Bending down he scooped up Kitsi's sword and enfolded it in Aizen's spiritual force.

A quick run, dodging between combatants, and he was in front of the Bear. The power around it shimmered and he could see the Bear starting to crack under the titanic force that was being shoved into it. Knowing that it might be his last act, he rammed the sword through the shield. It was strong, but the last of Aizen's spirit power was enough to overcome it.

The Bear itself was nothing but clay. It shattered into a thousand pieces and Renji felt just a moment of triumph before hearing what sounded like a mattress hitting the floor. Then he was airborne, knocked off his feet by the explosion of spirit power.

He hit something hard and everything went dark.

* * *

Renji felt like he was floating.

He could sense that he'd been floating for a while, but he didn't really care. It was dark and warm and safe. In fact, it felt like he was in a warm den, surrounded by soft fur. Cuddled and soothed by the spirit of his god, he drifted and dreamed of people long dead. His mother laughed at one of his stories, his father showed him how to use a bow. The clan shaman spoke soothingly to him as his mother held his hand, and they removed splinter after splinter from his little foot. Renji danced around the fire as a young man and laughed as one of his cousins kissed him…

But the good dreams could not last forever, and bled into ones that reminded him of pain. Rukia in front of him with a smile as she said good bye. Kitsi, sitting in her pretty kimono and laughing as Amperi teased her. Yuchi smiling as he sipped on a bit of sake. They were still beautiful memories, but part of his heart ached and wondered if any of them were still alive. But Rukia surely was. She was safe with the Kuchiki clan.

Thinking was hard, but when he started thinking about Rukia he couldn't stop and the memories started to blow away. Kitsi was dead, but what about Amperi and Yuchi? Had they been there too? What had happened? Was he still alive? Peace gave way to anxiety and he felt like a wet nose was shoving him, a mouth gripping him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him away.

_It is time. Wake up, Renji._ The Beast said and the dreams blew out completely. Renji groaned and accepted reality reluctantly, opening his eyes to a sea of white. It resolved itself into one of the medical rooms in the 4th Division. He glanced over himself, unsurprised by the bandages and half-healed burns. They didn't hurt much, so he assumed he'd been given some very good pain medicine. That would explain why he still felt rather floaty, even awake. What was a surprise, and slightly hair raising, was the needle stuck in his arm leading to a bag. He really couldn't stand needles and began pulling it out.

_You really should keep it. That's the pain medicine._ The Beast commented as Renji rid himself of the thing.

"Don't care. I hate those things, remind me of a porcupine's quills." He'd gotten into trouble with a porcupine just once. Once had been more than enough. The quill jewelry his sister had made afterwards had been no consolation. "Beast, who's dead? Who's alive?" Surely his god could tell him. The feel of his power was more immediate and real now, and when Renji glanced around the room he saw his spear propped in the corner.

_Kitsi and Amperi are dead._ Pain pierced his heart and Renji closed his eyes. Amperi too? _Yuchiro is badly injured but will recover. They were being used as guides to help find you, since they knew the Rukongai. Yuchiro did not, but he knew the scent of your reiatsu and wanted to come. They were told to stay out of the fighting, but…_ Renji could feel the Beast's shrug and nodded. Once they saw him chained to that post, nothing would have held them back. _I have been listening to everyone who comes into your room. Many interesting conversations._

"Thank you." Renji murmured, then shifted uncomfortably. He needed to pee. "Ugh." It was going to hurt, but he needed to move. Sitting up, he checked himself and realized that nothing was broken. The damage was all bruises and burns, and he counted himself as lucky.

_You can thank Owl for that. He shielded you at the last moment, or you would have many broken bones._ Renji nodded and made a note to thank him. Burns were going to be painful enough, he was glad he hadn't added broken bones to it.

"What about the demon and Godongo?" He asked as he tended to bodily needs.

_Fled. The shinigami are hunting for them._ The Beast did not sound optimistic for their chances and Renji grimaced. Godongo was just too damn smart.

His whole plan was clear now. The exploding Bear would have wiped out a good number of shinigami, including two extremely powerful ones. It also would have taken out an entire block of the Rukongai and all of Godongo's men, but they were nothing but expendable pawns. The demon would have been vaporized, but the essence of it would have fled somewhere safe to reform and meet up with Godongo later. They were probably together right now and busy plotting. He wondered, though. The demon had a very distinct and foul spiritual power. Would they leave the Rukongai altogether to avoid discovery? There were ways to muddy a reiatsu trail, like travelling down a river. And the demon could probably swim just fine.

Thinking was exhausting and he was probably treading over ground the shinigami had already covered. Feeling pained and tired, he collapsed back into the bed.

He would have to recover before he could take any kind of vengeance on his friend's killers.

* * *

Godongo smiled as he watched Zabriel drink from a stream.

He knew his men had always thought of the demon as a repulsive horror, but he thought they were fools. Zabriel was really quite beautiful, in his own way. Those slender limbs could move so quickly and with such strength, and his flesh was surprisingly warm and pliant. His feeding habits were a bit off putting, perhaps, but no one was perfect. And Godongo didn't give a damn about the Rukongai slime Zabriel fed off of. They could consider it a contribution to the cause.

"Where we go now Godongo? Zabriel tired and hungry. Should have let Zabriel play with stupid dog shaman. All his fault! Zabriel eat him!" The demon was still upset over their defeat and Godongo sighed. Revenge was fine, but not at the cost of reason.

"Plans fail, Zabriel. That's why we have back-up plans." He said philosophically before looking the demon over. His reiatsu was looking a bit low. "The animals aren't doing it for you?" The demon hissed in displeasure.

"No. Not enough, not enough. Need more. Any food nearby?" The demon said in a wheedling tone and Godongo frowned. That was the problem with travelling with Zabriel. He always needed more food. Children were easily portable and full of immature reiatsu, which made them the food of choice, but they'd already used up the two they'd brought with them. They weren't likely to find more in the howling wilderness.

There were villages out here, though. Mostly land-bound serfs, slaving away for the nobles, they farmed the land and sold the fruits of their labours to the noble houses. Godongo sneered to himself at the thought of them. They were necessary, of course… without them there would be no food… but they had no ambition or drive. Some of the villages could be moderately prosperous, if their noble masters were generous, but they had no power over their fate.

Reaching into his pack he unrolled a map and began examining it for villages. The main problem was determining exactly where they were. They'd stolen a small raft and used it to go down the river, eliminating the problem of a reiatsu trail, then struck out into the bush. Maybe the shinigami could track them if they found where they'd left the river, but Godongo didn't think it was likely. There were a lot of rivers.

"Hmm." He muttered as he traced the map. "I think we're about here. You think so Zabriel?"

"Could be Godongo." The demon conceded. "What you think?" It asked hopefully and Godongo was reminded that he was the thinker here. Zabriel's brains were definitely not his greatest asset.

"I think so. So, we go north until we hit this road, just to make sure." They couldn't use the road of course. "Then we go down east to this village and get a kid or two for you. Hmm… you should probably just devour the soul though, not the body. We can make it look like someone raped and murdered 'em." That would be garden variety crime and wouldn't point to a demon. Most demons couldn't just take the soul and not the body, especially in Soul Society. That required a very deft touch but Zabriel had it.

"Not as good as everything." Zabriel was still a bit unhappy. "But it do. Then what we do?"

"Then?" Godongo smiled wickedly at Zabriel. Until recently, he wouldn't have considered this particular backup plan. But being with Zabriel was changing him. He was self-aware enough to know that he'd always been a hard man, but now he was also a cruel one. Also, his mission had been changing. He still hated the nobles with every fibre of his soul, but his disgust at the peasants had been growing. They had no ambition, no drive. Zabriel might be limited in his intelligence, but he was infinitely preferable to the willing slaves Godongo saw around him every day. So, his plans had changed. "I've been thinking we should do what you wanted from the start. We should go wake up your mother."

"Really?" Zabriel sounded breathless and overjoyed. "But you know how? I don't know how." He admitted and Godongo shook his head.

"No idea, but the first step is to go take a look at her bindings. That'll give us a better idea of what we're dealing with." Not so coincidentally, they were travelling in the correct direction. Godongo smiled as Zabriel did a small dance and giggled wildly.

"You wonderful Godongo! You free mother, she make you a demon for sure! We be together forever!" They shared a kiss then, and Godongo enjoyed the hot, almost burning skin of his demon lover.

What human could hope to match this?

* * *

"These things are absolutely fascinating." Byakuya grimaced to himself as Kurotsuchi elaborated on the spiritual attributes of the tile they had found. It felt like the meeting was going on forever, and he was aching to do something. But instead, he folded his hands and tried to project calm. It would never do for the clan head of Kuchiki to have a screaming fit… or to etch his name into the table the way Captain Zaraki was doing with a pen knife.

Only the Leech tile had survived their battle with the demon and Godongo's thugs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was enjoying it far too much, in Byakuya's opinion. It was apparently very easy to use and had many applications. The one that interested him the most was its use in healing. Unlike real leeches, which had almost no place in healing, the Leech tile could be modified to give a very strong healing infusion. So someone with absolutely no healing talent… like, oh, Zaraki… could still do an amazing job as long as he used the modified tile. After that, the applications started at innocuous and quickly went into unsavory. He shuddered to think what Mayuri would eventually find to do with it.

"What about the other tile and the statue?" Yamamoto asked and Mayuri frowned, placing the broken pieces of the Cat on the table.

"Unfortunately, the power seems to vanish very quickly when they're damaged and some idiot stepped on this." He shot Byakuya a look that he met with placid calm and not a hint of apology. He didn't particularly care if he'd ruined the tile during the fight for all their lives. "All I can tell is that it used to be extremely powerful."

"What do we care about all this anyway?" Zaraki sounded bored with the whole proceedings. He'd finished writing his name, Byakuya saw, and was working on something obscene. And people wondered why the tables needed to be refinished so often.

"These items contained a demon for thirty thousand years… at least." He replied, idly trying to make out exactly what Zaraki was carving. He was certainly no artist, but it looked like a penis. "The bonds we can create are estimated to last no more than a thousand." That was part of why they spent so long checking up on the demon lords. Although… "And as you know, most of our bonds were layered on top of similar items that we dared not disturb." The tiles were not completely unfamiliar to the shinigami. All of the great demon lords had great obelisks built over them, and Byakuya was certain that their workmanship matched the tiles. And he wouldn't be the least bit surprised to find dozens of Leech tiles buried in the soul. Not that they would ever find out. If they were underground, the tiles were safe enough, and no one dared to disturb one of the great beasts. "If we understand how these work, we could bind demons far more effectively." Right now, most of the demons that could be found in the world were only imps and succubi, but someday that could chance. Zaraki scowled, then grinned.

"Ah, I'd rather fight them than bind them!" He rubbed his shoulder. It was heavily bandaged. "That thing fought like a lunatic. I loved it."

"The children it ate did not." Byakuya said, allowing a hint of iron to enter his voice. Zaraki had the grace to look a bit shamefaced. They had raided Godongo's building after the battle and found a bone pit, filled with the remains of the demon's meals. He would never forget that stack of charred remains, so many of them so small. Miyuri cleared his throat.

"To get back to business, if you can help that man of yours to make more of these it would greatly help my research. Imagine the applications!" Miyuri was clearly caught up by his own vision and Byakuya sighed to himself.

"Renji is not a sculptor, but we can try." Byakuya didn't know what 'sealed to Owl' meant, but if it was rare they might have trouble finding people to help Renji. "Once his wounds have healed a bit, he can work on it as he gets better." That might even distract the redhead from his pain. The burns were highly unpleasant.

"You can speak to him about it, Byakuya. Now, Soifon, how is the search for the monster coming?" The Captain of the 2nd Division gave her report. Unfortunately, it was not good news. They'd lost the demon's trail in the Rukongai and were having trouble finding out where it had left the city. Until they found that, they were effectively lost. Byakuya listened to the meeting, but half his mind was elsewhere. Renji had probably seen enough tiles and kachina to last him a lifetime, but this was something the red haired man could do to help them.

The fact that seeing Renji again made his heart skip a beat was lost to his conscious mind.


	9. Chats, Paintings and Evil

"Owowowow… I think even my cock is burned." Renji muttered as he struggled to go to the bathroom. Burns really, really, _really _sucked!

_Pft, your cock is only lightly scorched. Be a man._ Renji hissed and sent the Beast a big mental FUCK OFF, which just made him laugh. _If you didn't keep pulling out needles you could be dozing in bliss right now._

"I'd rather have the pain than needles." Renji said firmly. "And it's not just the needles." He added darkly. The pain medication had been wonderful at first, but now he was refusing even pills. They tended to put him to sleep and trap him in dreams. Unfortunately, too many of the dreams verged on nightmares. Getting trapped in a dream about the demon was unbearable. Fortunately, and to his surprise, Renji found the memory of what the demon had done to him was starting to dull. A sudden suspicion touched him as he sat on the bed. "Are you doing something to me?"

_Could be._ The Beast sounded unperturbed and Renji cocked a mental eyebrow at him. This was completely out of character for the Beast. He was not the god of weaklings, why would he be trying to save Renji from his own weakness? _Fool! _Renji's eyes glazed as the force of his god's ire hit him. _It is not weakness to be crushed by a boulder or caught in a trap. This is not an injury any mortal should have to face, and that is why I am helping you deal with it._

"Thank you." He whispered, feeling touched. The memory of what the demon had done would always be with him, and it would always be the worst thing he'd ever gone through, but it was losing the power to terrify him. He would do everything in his power to avoid going through it again, but it would not break him. "Well, maybe I should try the pain meds again." Renji said, deliberately lightening the mood.

_You might want to save it for later. The Owl man is coming._ Renji smiled and looked up at a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called and smiled even wider as he saw Owl. And he still didn't know the man's name! "Hello again! So what is your name?" He asked and the handsome noble paused, amusement flickering in those calm grey eyes.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He said, looking around the room before claiming a seat. "I'm pleased to see you looking so good, Renji."

"I look like a walking advertisement for a gauze weaver." Renji replied immediately, laying back on his pillows. He was pleased to see Byakuya's lips twitch just the tiniest bit. "Byakuya… that's a nice name." He murmured and was even more pleased to see the slightest blush on the noble's cheeks. "Have you seen Rukia? How is she holding up?" Renji asked, suddenly worried. Kitsi's and Amperi's deaths would crush her. Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"She is coping as well as could be expected. As her brother, I wish I could comfort her more, but catching and binding that demon must take priority." Byakuya said softly and Renji blinked. Brother?

"Hey… wait. You're her new brother?" The pieces fell into place for him and he gaped in surprise. "Wouldn't that make you the head of the Kuchiki clan?" Byakuya nodded solemnly and Renji gathered his wits back up. He didn't resent the man for taking Rukia, not anymore. She was still alive, after all. "Well, I'd bow, but I feel like my skin might fall off if I tried."

"It's unnecessary." Byakuya said a little too hastily and Renji suddenly thought of the demon and his penchant for wearing skins. That had been a bit too tasteless. "Renji, we were wondering if you might be able to help us recreate the Cat tile."

"Huh?" Renji blinked as Byakuya brought out the broken remnants of Cat. He could feel the tattered remains of the blessing, but… "I can't." He shrugged as Byakuya gave him a questioning look. "It's not my talent, it's the spirit. Cat is a god, but not my god. It would take a Cat shaman to make another one. If we tried, she'd tell us to fuck off and die. Why do you want it? You must have something to bind demons." He couldn't believe the knowledge had been entirely lost.

"We do, but not nearly as efficiently." Byakuya carefully wrapped the tile back up, as if it was something precious and not just broken clay. "Our bindings can last up to a thousand years, which is impressive but not nearly as much as thirty thousand."

"You're missing the touch of the gods." The reason for the decrease was obvious. "They're immortal, so any power flow set up with their blessing can last forever… if some mortal idiot doesn't break the clay." He added sourly. Byakuya looked at him thoughtfully.

"Can these be made in materials other than pottery?" Pottery really was quite fragile. Renji nodded.

"Yes, but since the shaman has to make it, it gets more difficult. I wouldn't have wanted to be one of the shamans making those stone obelisks the tribe watched over!" Byakuya looked surprised, as if Renji had said something unexpected. "You have stone obelisks here too?"

"Yes, in fact. Many of them. So these could be made in copper or steel, but we would have to find someone sealed to your god who can also work metal." He mused and Renji nodded. "Renji, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, go for it." Renji leaned back against his pillows, smiling. It was probably something about him and Rukia, and he had nothing to hide –

"How are you coping with your loss?" The question stole his breath and Renji stared as Byakuya met his gaze calmly. He knew? How could Owl know? _He knew it the instant he laid eyes on you in that cell. It was quite obvious, and the lack is just as obvious._ The Beast muttered and Renji swallowed. He still had an empty feeling in his soul, a place that should have been budding with life.

"I… I'm going to be fine. I just…" Renji took a deep breath and allowed his grief to show, meeting Byakuya's gaze. "When I'm better, I'll find the three woods and make a funeral pyre for… for all of them." Not just the lost baby, which had been nothing but potential, but for Kitsi and Amperi too. "I miss them so much." He admitted, dropping his gaze. He looked up again as Byakuya very lightly touched his leg.

"If you ever need help, please ask. I cannot adopt you, but you are still kin to Rukia." He said and Renji smiled weakly. He knew no one else would see it that way, so he appreciated the kindness.

"Thanks. Have you had any luck tracking down Godongo and Zabriel?" He asked, changing the subject. Byakuya shook his head.

"It's difficult to follow even a demon's scent track in the Rukongai. Renji, what can you tell me about demons?" Byakuya asked. "We have our own theories, but I would like to know how closely they align with yours. And your god, if he is willing to tell us the truth of things."

"He's more likely to just let us figure it out ourselves, but sure." Renji pondered for a moment. Where to begin? "The shaman said that demons have always been around. They're not really supposed to be here though, they're not part of the Great Shaman's design. For some reason he couldn't get rid of them, we're vague on that. Before there were people, though, demons were mostly a nuisance." Renji was sure about this part and felt the Beast's agreement. "You are what you eat isn't just a phrase for demons, it's a way of life. They weren't intelligent until people were made and they began eating us… but as we became more and more advanced, demons did too, and they became far more dangerous and destructive. For thousands of years, the tribes were waging a constant warfare on them, in the human realm and the spiritual." Byakuya blinked at that. "The spiritual was the tougher battleground because the demon lords live here… mostly. There's a few in the human world."

"What?" Byakuya stiffened. "I've never heard of that." There were no records of such prisons and the shinigami definitely didn't check them. Renji shrugged.

"It was the job of the tribes in the human world. The thing is, back when I was alive, we sort of kept in contact. Not everyone in the tribe could see the spirits, but the shamans and demon hunters damn well could. And we could pass messages along through the gods, to help maintain the traditions. But when you forgot about the gods, well, I guess everyone lost touch and went their own ways." Renji frowned for a moment. "I only know where one demon lord is in the human world, but I'm not sure I could find it now." Things had probably changed beyond all recognition. But the obelisks were probably still there, or someone in Soul Society would have noticed a rampaging monster.

"If I get any sleep tonight, it won't be because of you, Renji." Byakuya said drily and Renji grinned. "Does the Beast have anything to say?"

_Too much talking, not enough killing._ The Beast groused and Renji laughed before repeating his comment verbatim. _There is one thing. Demons always tend to avoid killing our sealed vessels, because if the mortal knows how they died, so do we, and we are not fond of demons. They do sometimes make mistakes, though. I have asked the others and except for Snake, Tree and River Monster, they will let me know if one of their sealed children dies in this manner. The only reason those three aren't helping is because they're too deeply asleep to be woken._

"Even Spider?" Byakuya questioned when Renji repeated that. Renji nodded as the Beast laughed.

"Spider doesn't like demons any more than the others, they eat her toys and leave her with nothing to play with." Renji said with a grimace. He wasn't any fonder of Spider than Byakuya seemed to be. Really, he should have taken the hint when the Beast mentioned it about Aizen. "Um, Byakuya, could you do something for me?" He was feeling almost unbearably restless. The tops of his hands were burned, but his palms were not, and if he took a pain pill or two he thought he might be able to hold a brush or a pastel stick.

"Certainly. What is it?" Byakuya asked and Renji hesitated, a bit embarrassed. He still wasn't into showing his paintings to other people, and Owl would probably want to see. But restlessness won out over a desire for privacy.

"Do you think you could bring me my paints and things? I need something to do and reading is still work." He said plaintively, gesturing at the books by the side of his bed. He was reading them, since they were all fictional and really very interesting, but puzzling it all out still made his head hurt a little. Until he was a fluent reader, they weren't going to be pure fun. Byakuya nodded.

"I can do that for you. Would you like to sit outside for a while?" He asked. Renji glanced out the window. It was a fine summer day, hot but not too hot and the peace gardens looked amazingly inviting.

"I would love to, if my peeling face doesn't scare the children." He joked and was glad to see Owl's lips turn up, just a trace. It seemed like Byakuya never showed much in the way of expression, but Renji could read him all the same. He found it rather endearing.

"I'm sure they've seen worse. Recovering shinigami often use the peace gardens." He said, helping the red haired man to his feet. Renji wavered a bit before finding his balance, leaning slightly on the man beside him.

"I bet most of them still have their eyebrows. Hey, did I ever say thank you for that shield you put over me?" Renji asked and Byakuya shook his head. "Then, thank you. The Beast says I would have broken something, maybe a lot of somethings, if you hadn't."

"It was nothing." Soon they were settled in the open air and Renji closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the serenity of the peace gardens soak into his soul. The flowers were a beautiful orchestrated symphony of color, and the gentle hum of the insects spoke of peace. "Renji, can you tell me about Rukia? She's my sister, but I still don't know her well." Byakuya asked softly and Renji sighed as he leaned back on the bench. His back was almost unburned, compared to his front.

"Mmm, sure. How about I tell you how I had to shave her bald once?" He asked lazily and Byakuya blinked. "See, it started when she picked up this kitten…" Renji heartily enjoyed telling Byakuya the story about fleas, lice and general infestation. The fact that Rukia would kill him when she found out was icing on top of a very tasty cake.

He was having the best afternoon in a very long time.

* * *

Renji hummed to himself as he worked on his newest painting.

Today, he'd managed to get to the peace gardens himself. It had taken a lot of work and a bit of pain, but his burns were healing rapidly, thanks to healing infusions and his natural resilience. He'd managed to shed most of the gauze, although he was peeling badly. On the way one rather small child had taken a look at him, squalled and clinged to his mother. Renji grinned as he thought about it. He was looking forward to telling Byakuya about it.

His current painting was an impish little thing that he'd started on an impulse. He'd bought some candied ginger from a candy kiosk and spilled it on the stones. Now the ants were discovering it, and Renji was capturing the scene with his pastels. If an art critic saw it he expected they'd have some long winded explanation for it, but the truth was, it just amused him. He really didn't understand art critics much, when they got onto themes and imagery and stuff. Who cared?

Renji had been seriously thinking about entering one of his paintings into a competition, so while he was getting better he'd gotten hold of a few art books and read up on it. The critiques made him a little queasy. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about someone tearing apart his artwork. But it had occurred to him that he could submit it anonymously and read the critique afterwards. That wouldn't bother him as much, and might give him valuable feedback to make his work better. He was self-taught so it wasn't going to be perfect.

"Maybe I should enter this." Renji said to himself, feeling happy and whimsical. Sure, it probably wouldn't win, but he'd love to see what the judges would make of candied ginger and ants!

"Enter it in what?" Renji smiled and turned as he heard a familiar and welcome voice. Byakuya was there, carrying a small tray of tea and snacks. For some reason, it didn't strike him as odd that such a great noble would be bringing him refreshments.

"Oh, an art contest!" Renji said with a grin. "I can't wait to see what they'd make of this." Byakuya sat down across from him on a cushion, pouring them both some tea. Renji turned the painting so he could see and the noble blinked.

"What… is that?" He asked, perplexed. Renji laughed and the sound made Byakuya almost smile. It was free and joyful. Renji was clearly recovering well from his trials.

"It's that bad? Maybe not then! Ah, it's candied ginger being stolen by ants. Hey look, they're really getting a piece!" Renji pointed to the ground nearby and Byakuya looked, bemused, to see the scattered ginger. A group of ants had managed to get together and were making off with an entire chunk. "That's huge compared to them. Man, if I were as strong as an ant, proportionally, I could seriously fuck some shit up!"

"Renji, this is the peace gardens. Language." Byakuya said, taking another sip of the tea. Renji looked a little shamefaced before glancing around. There were often children in the gardens.

"Sorry Byakuya. Hey, are those grilled sardines?" Renji took a little fish and popped it in his mouth, crunching the bones energetically. Byakuya smiled at the enthusiasm.

"Yes indeed. Also rice cakes and pickled vegetables." He took a few of the vegetables for himself as Renji sampled everything. The redhead seemed to be ravenous. "They didn't feed you in the hospital?" Renji made a face.

"They did, but today it was this horrible egg thing. Someone over salted it, I couldn't stand it." They sat in silence for a moment, Byakuya drinking tea and listening to the gentle scrape of Renji's pastel sticks against the canvass. They could both feel the peace of the moment, but Renji started to notice a growing tension in the air. He stole a glance at Byakuya and met his eyes, feeling a strange jolt through his spine. Those grey eyes were just so beautiful. Maybe he should say something…

"Renji!" Renji cringed as, with absolutely appalling timing, Yuchiro limped into the peace gardens. "I'll, oof, get there, just don't move!" Although Byakuya's faint smile as he turned to see the youngster stumping away with two canes and a cast on one leg and one arm was charming. "I, ow!" Yuchi started to fall over as one of his canes caught on a rose bush. Byakuya surged to his feet and managed to catch the young noble before he could face plant into thorns. "Oh thank you – Lord Byakuya! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you." Yuchi would have tried to bow, with terrible yet hilarious consequences, but Byakuya stopped him with an arm on his elbow.

"It's fine, do not worry yourself Yuchiro." He said gently and Yuchi's face went blank with surprise. Renji grinned to himself. He'd mentioned Yuchiro to Byakuya several times, so it was no surprise the noble knew him, but it was definitely a shock to Yuchi. "I just came to spend a bit of time in the garden. But I really should be going back to my work. Please, keep Renji company." And that sucked. Renji sighed to himself and wished that Yuchi could have decided to leave the hospital some other time.

"Of course, Lord Byakuya!" Another attempted bow, and Yuchi struggled to sit down in Byakuya's vacated cushions. Renji watched him go wistfully. As time went on, he was getting more and more attracted to Owl. It made his earlier feelings for Aizen seem like nothing. "Renji, I can't believe you were out here having tea with Lord Byakuya! Do you know what an honor that is?"

"No, and don't tell me, you might make my feeble little brain explode with the glory of it." Renji answered promptly and laughed at the look on Yuchi's face. Then he sobered. "Ah, Yuchi… you know that Kitsi and Amperi…" He wasn't sure the other boy had been told. His life had been in real danger for some time. Yuchi lowered his gaze and shook his head.

"I saw Amperi. When I asked about Kitsi, they told me. Renji, I'm sorry. I know they meant so much to you. Are you doing okay?" He asked and Renji just looked at his painting for a moment, not seeing the cheerful yellow candies and busy ants. Instead, he was seeing the past and a bright girl who should have had a full life ahead of her. But…

"This is the proving ground, and we're warriors. I knew it might happen. No… I knew it would happen, eventually." Renji tasted the bittersweet truth of that and knew his grief would pass. "When I was in the human world, I lost my sisters to childbirth. You mourn and you go on. It's just how it is." Yuchi looked solemn and Renji reached down, picking up his teacup and taking a sip. "But when I'm better, I'm going to do a funeral ritual for them. Do you want to come?"

"Of course." Yuchiro's quiet sincerity touched Renji's heart. "They were my friends, too, and so are you. I want to be there for you." Renji smiled sadly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Then he reached for a rice cake, breaking it in half and tossing a few grains to some waiting birds. They eagerly accepted the offerings. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a demon, which is precisely what did happen." Yuchiro made a face as Renji laughed. "I'm lucky it just knocked me out of the way to get to Captain Zaraki. When they find out I fought a demon, my family is going to be so proud." There was sarcasm in his voice and Renji grinned.

"I won't tell them it just brushed you out of its way if you don't. How long will the recovery be?" Renji had a feeling it would be longer than his, and he was right. Zabriel's knock had broken an arm, a leg and caused internal injuries. Fortunately Yuchi was on the mend now, but it would be months before he could do any kind of combat practice. A lot less before he was sent back to classes, though. "Ah shit, classes. When will they be sending me back to classes?" He honestly wasn't sure. After scouring the units, they'd turned up a young man who was sealed to Stag and could help him make more Leech tiles for some nutcase who really wanted them. So he might be pulled out of classes for a while. Renji wasn't sure if he was hoping for that or not. He'd really had enough of making tiles, but if it would help he was up for it. So far they hadn't had any luck turning up a Cat shaman, but they hadn't convinced the right noble house to let him check for seals.

"Probably soon, unless Lord Byakuya wants you for something." Yuchi looked him over critically and Renji flushed. "You could be back in classes now, just not combat ones." The burns and new skin were too sensitive for that. Although, he noticed something strange. Yuchi always called him Lord Byakuya, but the high noble had never objected when Renji just called him Byakuya. Did that mean something? Or was Yuchiro just a bit uptight? Renji sighed and went back to his painting, sipping the tea and chatting with Yuchi.

Whatever it might or might not mean, he'd wait until he was healed to try to find out.

* * *

"Hmm. We have a bit of a problem Zabriel." Godongo murmured as he checked over his map.

They were getting close to the Mother's resting place, but close was a relative term. They were approaching the howling wilderness and there was only one more good sized village on the map. After that, they might find settlements or they might not. Godongo respected the people out on the verge more than the peasants or the slum dwellers. Things were tough out here, with Hollow attacks being relatively common. The nobles didn't really claim these lands and the people who lived there were isolated, keeping themselves to themselves. They hunted the land and often moved around, which was also admirable but meant they were not easy prey for Zabriel.

"What the problem Godongo?" Zabriel asked and Godongo pointed to the map.

"It'll take us a good two weeks travel from this village to where the Mother is buried, then who knows how much time there, then two weeks back. Can you hold out on animals that long?" He asked. Zabriel's hesitation was a good enough reply. "I didn't think so. I've been wondering. Can you gorge?"

"Gorge?" Zabriel wasn't quick witted but he did catch up in the end. "Oh! I see! Yes, yes, Zabriel can take many souls and not be hungry for long time. But it make Zabriel tired and slow." Godongo pressed his lips together thoughtfully. If Zabriel got too hungry, things could get very unfortunate.

"We'll have to take a chance now, then." Godongo rolled up the map, weighing all the factors in his mind. "It shouldn't be too much of a chance though. Hmm… you can take, say, three families in homes close together. Then we can set them on fire and you can make sure they get engulfed." Zabriel could control fires, to a certain extent. "Just a tragic accident. And even if they get onto us, it'll take a while to get any word to anyone who could stop us. While we're at it, we can steal a horse for you to ride." That would take care of the tired and slow part, although they'd have to torture the horse a bit. No horse would accept a demon rider without cruel and unusual punishments. Zabriel hissed unhappily.

"Hope none sealed to stupid gods. Zabriel can't always tell." The demon complained and Godongo grimaced. If Renji had been dead, they wouldn't have needed to worry. But Zabriel had told him all about how those old gods could pass along messages between them and to their chosen vessels.

"Kill them in their sleep so they don't know what happened." He ordered and Zabriel nodded, still unhappy. He preferred enjoying his victims' terror. "You should probably pick up a new skin, too, if you can find one you know isn't sealed." That cheered Zabriel up, although with these peasants he wouldn't have his choice of skins. But that was fine.

Sooner or later, they'd face the shinigami again. And then his demon would have a fine pick of skins.


	10. Stuff Happens

Renji watched as long fingered hands shaped a small tile of clay. Those fingers were intimately familiar and he swallowed as he risked a glance upward, catching a glimpse of thoughtful eyes behind simple glasses.

_This is very awkward._ Inwardly, he was cursing himself for mentioning this to Byakuya. But he hadn't felt right in holding back, and the truth was, several gods could infuse demon catching tiles. Cat was one of the best due to her protective instincts, but Spider was just as good. Her webs could catch and hold a demon as well as any fly.

After that, it had been a small step to admit he knew someone sealed to Spider. Aizen had accepted the designation with good grace, laughed and said it probably had something to do with the basket weaving he'd done as a boy. The Beast was highly skeptical that any basket weaving had ever taken place, but Renji had the sense not to mention it. Besides, there might be a remote chance it was true.

_And pigs will be flying in formation tomorrow._ The Beast said and Renji smiled.

"If they do, I'll be getting some hunting in." He whispered to his god, still watching Aizen work. It was a bit painful to be this close to the man and a wistful part of his spirit wanted to try for another child. The practical side of him wanted to throttle that wistfulness without mercy. He would be in exactly the same position he'd been in to start with, no family to support him and a man who didn't want him.

"Renji, I want to apologize for that night." Aizen suddenly said and Renji blinked. He hadn't expected the other man to bring it up. "I really shouldn't have done that. It was… a lapse of judgement." His voice dropped at the end and Renji thought he caught a hint of desire. Aizen suddenly met his eyes and Renji felt a shiver down his spine. It was a good shiver, though. The kind of shiver he felt when Byakuya looked at him.

"I didn't mind. It was a good first time." Renji said it lightly, trying to hide the fact that Aizen was affecting him. From the amused smile that flickered across the other man's face, he was failing.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Perhaps we can continue after you graduate. From what I hear, that won't take long." Aizen examined his handiwork and frowned, smoothing out an edge as Renji swallowed.

_He sees a use for you. Stop thinking with your cock._ The Beast said, annoyed, and Renji sighed to himself. He was probably right. _Hm… but don't turn him down completely. Spider tends to destroy what she cannot control._

"Well, it will be years before I get my reading up to snuff!" Renji joked. "We can see about it then, eh?" A small smile flickered across Aizen's features and he nodded before looking at the tile.

"I believe this is ready to be fired." Renji looked at it and nodded. It was a fine representation of Spider and he could already feel a beginning blessing. There would be no problem attracting her attention to it.

"I can feel her in it already. Thank you Aizen." Renji said sincerely before carefully collecting the unfired tile. He would take it to the pottery works, and soon they would have a tile that could be delivered to Mayuri. And as soon as they found the demon, it would get a taste of Spider's venom.

It couldn't possibly come too soon.

* * *

Renji was in the middle of class when it happened.

_Renji!_ There was a terrible glee in the Beast's voice and he almost dropped his pen. _The demon has made a mistake! He took a forester sealed by Stag! Go to Byakuya at once!_

"Uh, I'm in the middle of class." He muttered, glancing up at the scary woman. He'd only been put back into class a week ago and she had NOT been amused at how much of her poetry he'd forgotten. Only the fact that he'd still been reading had kept her from punishing him. "Can't it wait a half hour?"

_**NO!**_ The Beast's roar made his eyes glaze. Taking his courage into his hands, he rose from his seat and bowed as she looked at him, affronted.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, my… uh, my god says I need to go to Lord Byakuya immediately to tell him something. Can I be excused?" Renji had to resist the urge to roll on his back and expose his throat as she glared at him scorchingly. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of, the demon or her! At least he'd had the presence of mind to remember the Lord part, or she'd be upbraiding him about it already.

"Really. And what is it your god wants to tell Lord Byakuya?" She asked, crossing her arms, and Renji hesitated. "Renji!"

"Uh, the demon killed someone he shouldn't have and the gods know where he is." He said lamely. "Please, I really need to go." Every moment that passed would let the demon get further away… although Renji still thought a half-hour wouldn't have hurt things. Her scowl intensified but then she sighed.

"Go! But I will be assigning make-up work." She threatened. All the other students were studiously ignoring the little scene as Renji grabbed his books and made his way out of the room. But how to find Byakuya? Well, his division would be a likely place to start.

While he'd been injured and helping people make tiles and kachinas, Renji had gotten a much better overview of the divisions than he'd ever had before. He didn't quite understand how they were organized, and didn't much care, but physically he knew where to go. And the guards were so used to seeing him that no one challenged him. Or maybe it was the Beast, putting a little grease on the wheels of social interaction. Renji could sense his impatience.

Unfortunately, Byakuya wasn't in. But a helpful aide was willing to send a hell butterfly when Renji explained why he needed to see him. It didn't take long for Byakuya to arrive after that. Captain Zaraki was right behind him, grinning widely, and Renji thought he must have been there when the butterfly arrived.

"Can you give me the location on a map?" Byakuya said, ushering him into his office. Renji nodded and he pulled one out, unrolling it. Zaraki leaned over his shoulder as Renji and the Beast studied the map for a moment. It was the Beast who took his hand and slapped a finger onto the paper.

"Here." Byakuya didn't even blink at the growling tone in his voice, just examining the map intently.

"That's in the middle of nowhere. What the fuck is it doing up there?" Captain Zaraki complained and Renji could only shrug. He had no idea. It was Byakuya who traced a line from Renji's dot to another location.

"There is a demon lord contained here." He marked the locations with a red pen and rolled the map back up. "We will need to move on this immediately. Thank you, Renji. This will be very valuable."

"Can I come too?" He asked hopefully. Byakuya just shook his head while Zaraki sneered.

"A kid like you? Hah! You did good last time, but you're just a student. Wait until you graduate, kid!" Renji winced and shot a glance at Byakuya, but it was clear he agreed with the sentiment if not the tone.

"We'll take care of it, Renji. You and the Beast have given us very valuable information and I thank you. Please, return to your classes." He said and Renji sighed to himself before bowing and going on his way.

Hopefully the scary lady wouldn't hold this against him too much.

* * *

"I'm going to get that kid for my unit when he graduates." Byakuya resisted the urge to twitch in irritation. Zaraki was in the middle of getting on his last nerve.

"You will not. I'm taking him for my Division." He said immediately as Captain Zaraki laughed. It was unusual but not unheard of for there to be a fight over a brand new graduate, and unfortunately Renji seemed likely to start one. Mayuri wanted him for tiles and even Aizen seemed interested! Renji, of course, was completely oblivious. Byakuya thought he would do well under himself or Zaraki, but didn't think he was suited at all to Mayuri. Aizen… worried him. Very few people were taking the revelation that he was sealed to Spider seriously, but very few of them had spoken directly to the Beast. They didn't think it was real, or was just a strange way of using reiatsu. So they hadn't even begun to think about the implications.

Shooing away that errant thought, he resolved not to let Zaraki get under his skin. They had a great deal of work to do and not much time to do it. The demon and his human leader would reach the great beast long before they could, no matter how hard they tried. But if they hurried perhaps they could catch them there and seal the demon away. Turning to his lieutenants, he began issuing the orders to get his unit underway. Zaraki left to begin his own preparations.

It wouldn't be long, now.

* * *

Renji sighed to himself as he worked on his newest painting. The ginger and ant thing had really been a terrible idea and had finally ended up in the trash. Today he was trying to recapture the distant past and was distressed to find he couldn't really remember his mother's face. He wasn't even sure when it had happened, but the memories had faded. So instead of capturing their likenesses, he was trying to portray the essence of what the tribe had been like. His picture was of a young woman, sitting on a stump and cleaning an elkskin with a scraper. Her face was typical of the tribe, strong featured but beautiful, and her hair was the same shade as his own, pulled back into a thick braid.

He smiled as he worked, thinking about Yuchiro. The young noble had been sent back to classes, and he was getting plenty of help from awed classmates. He needed it, too. Renji had started giving him daily infusions again, although they had to arrange to meet somewhere private for it since neither one of them was taking combat classes at the moment. Yuchi had been a bit surprised that he wanted to continue, but the Beast said an eventual ban kai was possible. Apparently, it had once been very common. Of course, it had been common because anyone who couldn't achieve it usually died. But things had been harsh back then.

That reminded him of the reason things had been harsh, and he shuddered slightly to think of the demon. Without a ban kai, defeating such a thing was nearly impossible, and there had once been a lot of them. Stopping his painting to take a drink, he wished for a moment that he was with Byakuya and Zaraki. He wanted to see Zabriel sealed before his very eyes.

_Be careful what you wish for. And you have a visitor._ The Beast commented and Renji looked up, startled, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called and was shocked when Aizen stepped inside. He was carrying something wrapped in a piece of silk and had a genuinely puzzled look on his face. Renji jumped to his feet, giving him a small bow.

"Hello Renji. Ah, painting again?" Aizen smiled, moving so he could see the painting. Renji obligingly moved out of the way. "How beautiful. Strange… she seems quite familiar." Aizen regarded the painting thoughtfully for a moment before he suddenly chuckled. "Ah, she looks just like Yirin Yukichura. I wouldn't have thought you'd use her as a model, Renji."

"Huh?" Renji blinked then shook his head. "I didn't. She's just supposed to be one of my cousins. They all looked like that." He might not be able to remember individual faces anymore but he was sure he'd gotten the general look right. Aizen raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, it is a startling resemblance. In any case, I have something for you." The puzzlement was back now, along with… dismay? Unhappiness? Renji couldn't be sure. Aizen offered him the bundle and Renji stared as he opened it. It was another Spider tile, and fully infused with a blessing. The last one hadn't been finished until he'd coaxed Spider to take it, but he knew he hadn't done a second. So Spider had worked directly through Aizen? "I'm not entirely sure why I made it. I just felt that it was necessary."

"It's already blessed." Renji said, awed. He bowed to Aizen, more deeply than before. Shaman to shaman. "Thank you. I don't know why Spider wants me to have this, but thank you." There was likely a reason.

"You are welcome." Aizen smiled, a touch stiffly, and departed. Renji thought the other man didn't like being an instrument of the gods. But Spider's manipulating had likely nagged him into submission.

_That's very direct for Spider. She likely has a feel for things to come._ The Beast commented and Renji nodded, wrapping up the tile again. _I would suggest keeping that with you at all times._

"Hm, right." A quick check of the blessing showed him that it was identical to the earlier tile. There was no way it could be a trap of any kind, or the Beast would have noticed. And why would Spider try to trap him anyway? He was nothing to her. But that led to the conclusion that he would need it, and that meant… "Another demon? But how? We know Zabriel and Godongo are far outside the city." He mused and felt the Beast shrug.

_I have no idea, but Spider is cleverer than me. She may even be cleverer than Aizen._ Renji shuddered slightly. There was doubt of that? That was terrifying.

But there was really nothing a student could do about it and he went back to his painting. The future would reveal itself soon enough.

* * *

Godongo scowled as he regarded the circle of obelisks.

Freeing Zabriel's mother was not going to be a walk in the park. He and the demon had already cut through the bindings the shinigami had laid. It hadn't even been hard. Bindings were meant to keep things in, not keep things out, and Zabriel had even managed to drain off some reiatsu when they'd shattered them. But that left the old bindings, and those were completely a different story.

"Sometimes, simpler is better." He muttered to himself, still gazing over the obelisks. The modern protections had been elegant and well structured, but just a tad overdone. This stuff, on the other hand, was bedrock. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds of tiles buried in the ground. He and Zabriel had unearthed a few Leeches and Bears, not to mention Bees and what looked like some kind of fish thing with a lot of teeth. Godongo wasn't even trying to figure that out. But digging them all out would require damn near forever, and just removing any one piece did not do a damn thing.

Removing the obelisks would be a lot more effective, but it was also damn near impossible. A bit of tentative checking had found they were fused with the bedrock and draining immense amounts of reishi from the very fabric of Soul Society. Which meant they would be a nightmare to tear down. How had a primitive people using nothing but flint and obsidian managed to do something like this? He said that to Zabriel and the demon hissed.

"Strong! All strong, strong, strong. Many demons to eat the weak." He snarled and Godongo nodded. That made a great deal of sense. Soul Society had gotten weaker over time, not stronger, as improving conditions allowed the weak to survive. "What we do Godongo?" The demon asked almost pleadingly and Godongo scratched his cheek, thinking.

"Well, digging up these things is possible." He considered it for a moment. "But if we're going to do that we'll have to go back to my original ideas. It would take a small army of slaves to get the things out, and a real army to control them. Too noticeable, unless we've crushed the noble oppressors." Zabriel hissed unhappily. Now that he was at his mother, the demon could barely contain his impatience to free her. "The other option is to blow these things up. Any suggestions?" He asked. Zabriel probably wouldn't have any ideas, but it was always worth asking.

"Another explosion like last time?" He suggested hesitantly and Godongo frowned. It wasn't a bad suggestion, but…

"That wouldn't be big enough. Maybe if we –" Then he stopped, head whipping to the side as his heart seized up. "Shit!" He cursed as shinigami began flash stepping through the ruins. There were too many, far too many. They hadn't spotted the pair yet but it was just a matter of time.

_How? How did they find us?_ The thought was artificially calm as Godongo reached for his sword. _Of course. Zabriel fucked up and that bastard Renji and his fucking god told them!_ It was the only way, and it was too late to do a damn thing about it. But there was one thing. Zabriel hissed like a mad thing but Godongo grabbed his arm.

"Run Zabriel!" The demon reared back in surprise at the command but Godongo looked at his squarely. "I'll delay them while you get out. You're faster than me. Go!"

"Leave you? Godongo!" Zabriel seemed truly distressed by the thought and Godongo smiled. He appreciated the feeling, even if it wasn't useful right now.

"There's no choice. Get out!" He gave the demon a shove before stepping out and summoning his ban kai and nodded as he saw Zabriel sprinting away. The demon had his own version of flash step, so he might make it. He might not too but that was just the way it went. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the pretty shinigami he'd caught earlier, and he launched his first attack on him.

It might be futile, but Godongo was not going to go down without a fight.


	11. Avatar of the Beast

Byakuya flicked his sword to remove the blood before sheathing it and looking around. No one was badly hurt. The fugitive had focused his attacks on himself and Captain Zaraki. The others hadn't even gotten involved. Kenpachi had a few minor cuts, but that was all, and he was grinning widely.

"That was a good fight! He was no coward." Zaraki sounded approving and Byakuya nodded. Despicable as the man might have been, it was hard not to admire the bravery of his suicidal attack. What was that saying he'd heard in the living world once? _Angels weep not for the evil of man; they weep for the good that is lost._

"Where is the demon?" That was the question of the day. As soon as the tracks were discovered, they began to move in pursuit. The demon had a slight lead, but sooner or later they would catch up to him.

Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

Zabriel was furious.

Demon hierarchies were almost impenetrable to outsiders. They were both rigid and fluid, with demons locked within their assigned roles yet constantly struggling for dominance within their limits. Zabriels' position was that of a concubine and general helper. When he bonded to a more powerful demon lord, he was utterly subservient to his or her wishes and desires. He could struggle with the other servants for supremacy, but he would give his lord complete devotion.

Godongo had filled that place within him, and he was in agony over the loss of his lord. More than that, he was enraged at the fact that it was undoubtedly his own fault. How else could the shinigami have known where to find them? He'd made a mistake. He'd taken someone sealed to the old gods and betrayed their presence. In the old days, his lord would have devoured him for such a failure!

But now it had cost his lord instead of him, and that enraged the demon even more. He could sense the shinigami following him, and they were closing in, but he did not care. He would outrun them just long enough to find a fitting revenge. And he knew just the way to do it.

So he ran back towards the Rukongai.

* * *

"Well that's not good." Zaraki said as Byakuya grimaced. "Fucking weaklings." He looked over the injured and dead shinigami on the barricade with disgust.

When they realized the beast was making for the Rukongai, they'd sent a hell butterfly ahead to try to set up an ambush. But the demon had clearly torn through before they were finished setting up, and it hadn't stopped to fight. It had done all this damage in passing before it sprinted onwards.

"Where is it going?" Byakuya wondered as they both flash stepped past the barricade and kept going. The demon was leaving a reiatsu trail even a blind man could follow. Not to mention dead bodies. Byakuya grimaced as he saw the monster had paused to rip out a few souls on the way. The headlong flight back to the Rukongai had probably worn it out badly. It had certainly taxed him, although Kenpachi was showing no particular signs of fatigue.

"Dunno, but we'll get it soon!" Byakuya nodded in agreement but his eyes were dark with worry. Something was wrong. The creature was not acting like a sensible being. After making it past the barricade, it should have done its best to conceal itself in the slums again. It would be found, sooner or later, but this headlong dash towards the Seiritei made no sense. What did it think it was doing?

Byakuya thought it was going towards the Seiritei by mere coincidence. However, when they arrived at the gates he was disabused of that notion. They were standing open – shattered, really – and one of the guards was dead while the other was white from pain as a few concerned and brave citizens tried to help him. Byakuya and Zaraki didn't pause a moment, still hot on the trail. Byakuya's blood ran cold as he realized where the demon was going, and what it had on its mind.

"The Academy." He breathed. How the demon was tracking its prey he didn't know, but it was going directly for the building. "Renji!"

"Eh? Why would it be after him?" Zaraki asked but Byakuya didn't bother to explain. Instead he put on a burst of speed, struggling to reach the demon before it got to the Academy.

He had to get there in time.

* * *

Renji was working quietly on his mathematics when the screaming started.

"What in the world? Everyone stay right here!" The scary lady snapped before heading purposefully towards the door. She was just touching it when it shattered inward, knocking her to the ground. Renji felt paralyzed as he recognized the black, twisted shape standing in the doorway. He was vaguely aware of the other students screaming and grabbed his spear as the demon slapped one out of the way, her scream silencing as she hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Die dog shaman!" The monster started for him and Renji just barely got his spear up in time to deflect the first blow. His other hand fumbled in his pockets, trying desperately to find the spider tile. Then he tripped over something and fell on his ass, struggling to survive as the demon hissed in triumph.

"Way of destruction 3: White lightning!" The demon's hiss turned into a howl of pain as the scary lady unleashed her kido. It was a narrow, focused beam, chosen so the students wouldn't be injured. It also wasn't terribly effective but redirected the demon's attention for a moment. Renji surged to his feet and slapped the tile against the demon's side.

Zabriel went berserk as he felt the touch of one of the hated gods. Renji had just enough time to see the spider webs begin to envelop the monster before a clawed hand went for him with deadly intent. He deflected it just enough that it didn't kill him outright, but he choked on blood as Zabriel's claws punched through his chest and into his lung. Then the demon was shrieking in pain as a dozen little spiders sank their fangs into his body and pumped him full of paralyzing toxin.

Renji fell back, struggling to breathe as the demon screamed.

* * *

Byakuya and Zaraki arrived at the classroom as the demon began screaming.

The last thing he was expecting to see was the monster being encased in a cocoon, for all the world as if a giant spider had decided to make him her meal. Little spiders climbed through the strands of webbing, pausing randomly to bite. Zabriel was screaming incoherent threats and promises, but they became muffled as the webbing covered his head, then finally cut off altogether as the binding sunk into a small, hard ball on the floor.

There were sobs and moans from the surviving students and the teacher, Kensa Miri, cursed violently. Byakuya had the presence of mind to step to the side as she ran forward, jumping over the demon to land beside one of the fallen students. He grimaced as he saw the amount of blood on the floor. That child was very badly hurt.

"Hang on Renji!" She said and a shock went through him. Byakuya wasn't even aware of moving, he was simply kneeling beside the boy the next moment. Renji's eyelids were fluttering and there was blood on his mouth. The hole in his side was grotesque and Byakuya could see broken ribs peeking out of the wound. But like anyone with high reiatsu, Renji was very hard to kill and the strike had clearly missed his heart. Byakuya joined his healing power to hers as Kenpachi picked up the demon's webbing ball, grinning as he tossed it up and down one handed.

"Where did you get that tile?" Byakuya murmured to himself. He had the first one Aizen had made. Had he made a second? And why? But Renji was in no condition to answer any questions. He finally lost consciousness, which Byakuya considered a mercy. Finally he was stable enough to transport. "Zaraki, get that thing to Unohana. Kensa, help me carry him." Kenpachi stopped his playing and half-shrugged.

"Yeah, fine." Byakuya put the demon out of mind as Kensa grimly helped him carry out the unconscious Renji. He wasn't the only student being evacuated, but he was among the worst, aside from the dead. There were at least two of those, and he wished they could have stopped the creature before it reached the Academy. But Byakuya resolutely put it out of mind.

He could only do what he could.

* * *

Renji woke up to the sweet scent of sakura blossoms.

For a moment, he was very confused. The bed he was in was very comfortable, too comfortable to be the one at the academy. He didn't mind it a bit, but there was still a huge difference between cheap wool stuffing and bird down. He was tempted to just go back to sleep, especially when his side burned and dragged a little whimper out of him. But Renji was too curious now and he pushed himself up, gasping in pain before he glanced around.

The room he was in was large and tidy, which was precisely the opposite of what he had come to expect. The furniture was very fine and appeared to be handmade, and someone had taken the time to see that his meager possessions were put away. His clothing could be seen through the half-open closet door, and the little wolf fang necklace he'd picked up was sitting on the armoire. His spear was propped up in the corner of the room, along with his easel. Renji couldn't see the paints and watercolors, but he was willing to bet they were inside the drawers of the armoire.

_Be careful. You are still badly injured._ Renji glanced down and drew in a breath and the wicked red scar. That would be with him forever. _I am proud of you, Renji. Even if I do owe Spider a favor._ The Beast sounded very disgruntled about that and Renji blinked.

"What are you – oh." The memories of what had happened at the academy flooded back and Renji swallowed. He hadn't been at all afraid at the time, just reacting and trying to survive. But now he had leisure to think and he was painfully glad that the demon was finally bound away. He would not have to fear it again. "I don't owe Spider a favor, do I?" He was glad to be alive but that was a rather steep price.

_Technically, no, but since I am your zanpakuto…_ The Beast let it trail off and Renji sighed. As long as the Beast was his zanpakuto, Spider could demand a service from him. A life debt could not simply be ignored, although there would be limits. He wouldn't betray any oaths, for instance. Renji looked up as the door to his room opened and Byakuya stepped inside.

"Good morning. We were wondering when you would awaken." Byakuya said with a small smile. Renji smiled back, using a few cushions to prop himself upright. "Would you like some food?"

"Please." That made him aware of the fact that he was ravenously hungry. The door opened and a servant came in, carrying a tray. It had tea and Renji's favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs. It also had clever little legs, and doubled as a table so he could eat in bed. Which was good, considering how pain he was in when he tried to move. "How bad was the damage?" He asked, wincing as his ribs seemed to rub together. "And where am I?" He added as he remembered his initial confusion. This could not possibly be the Academy.

"The damage to you was considerable. Shattered ribs and a punctured lung." Byakuya sounded perfectly calm, but Renji swallowed. He was a bit surprised that he'd survived. "The damage to the Academy was also considerable. Five students and one teacher are dead, many are injured and classes have been cancelled until everything is repaired and all the students have spent time with their families. That is why you are here… all the students without families are being housed in other locations, so I volunteered to host you at my manor."

"Oh!" Renji couldn't help but grin. "So I get to see Rukia!" He said happily, then suddenly bit his lip. "Yuchiro, is he okay?" He could have been in the halls when the demon went through. But Byakuya nodded.

"He is fine. Eat, Renji." Renji blinked, remembering the food and dug in. It was very good, not that he would have expected anything else. Eating turned out to be a bit of a trial, though. By the time he was done he felt like his chest was on fire. "You were unconscious for five days." Byakuya said and Renji looked up, wondering if it was a joke. But he was dead serious.

"Oh. It was touch and go, then." He said and Byakuya nodded. They sat together in silence for a moment before Renji decided he had to bring something up. "Um, Byakuya, I thought I should mention. Aizen has made me an offer." He said awkwardly. Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly. "I mean, for when I graduate." He added quickly as Byakuya deliberately sipped his tea.

"I see. I am certain I know what kind of offer he made, and I will match it. You would be more than welcome in my Division." He said. Renji just looked at him for a moment, and wondered what to say. Because that wasn't enough, it wasn't really what he wanted, and it wasn't a match for the offer Aizen had made. Not really.

"That wasn't the whole offer." Renji said reluctantly. But he couldn't say it. "Byakuya, can you come here for a minute?" He patted the side of the bed. Byakuya frowned, hesitating a moment before setting down his tea. Then he went to Renji's side, cautiously taking a seat beside him. Renji took his courage in his hands and slipped his arms around the slender noble, meeting grey eyes for a moment before giving him a kiss.

It was a strange kiss. At first, Byakuya was stiff as a board in his arms and the kiss was chaste, almost like kissing a statue. But then the beautiful man in his arms seemed to relax and the kiss deepened, taking a note of heat. Byakuya's hands rested on his shoulders as Renji explored his mouth, savoring the sweet scent of sakura blossoms.

It couldn't last for long though. Renji's injury saw to that, and he winced in pain as he pulled away. Byakuya just stared at him, struck speechless at the sudden and unexpected advance.

"That was the offer Aizen made." Renji said softly and saw shocked realization in Byakuya's eyes. "I… want to know if there's a reason I shouldn't accept." He was seriously considering it. It was possible Aizen could love him, and Renji thought he could fall in love with the older man. It would be dangerous though. The problem with Spider's shamans wasn't that they didn't know love, it was that they could fake it so well. Renji knew he would never be entirely sure what Aizen did or did not feel for him, and he would have to accept that.

"Renji." Byakuya's voice sounded husky and Renji swallowed hard at the look on his face. Shocked, disbelieving, but there was attraction there. He was sure of it. "The… father of your child. Was it…?" Renji winced and looked down, which was answer enough. He heard Byakuya draw a deep breath. "Renji… I… cannot promise you that." He hadn't imagined it would hurt so much. He wasn't too surprised, though. What would someone like Byakuya want with someone like him? "Not at this moment. There is something I need to do first." Surprised, Renji lifted his gaze to meet Byakuya's eyes. Was it his imagination, or was there a hurt in them that matched his own?

"Well, it's going to be years. I can wait a while." He said softly, but without any real hope. He couldn't afford to put his heart on the line for a maybe. Byakuya seemed to understand and nodded before standing and leaving the room. Renji watched him go with a heavy heart.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to accept Aizen's offer or not. But he knew he wanted Byakuya to accept his.

* * *

Byakuya reread the relevant passages in the book of law carefully.

When Renji had kissed him, feelings that had been dormant for decades had suddenly made themselves known. It was hard to imagine after Hisana, but Byakuya knew with bittersweet regret that his heart was finally healing. And in healing, it was turning towards someone who could make him whole. He could feel the resonance between them, the possibility of a deep bond.

Yet that bond could never be as long as Renji was a commoner. The council of elders had been displeased at his marriage to Hisana, and would never allow a marriage to another peasant. Not even one with so much noble blood that he could carry a child without any kind of aid. And Byakuya was not even willing to consider an illicit relationship. It would be dishonorable, and the fact that Renji probably wouldn't care in the least would not make it right. Byakuya wondered if his people even had marriage ceremonies. He would have to ask, when the boy was better.

Right now, what mattered was the law. Byakuya reread it a final time. He didn't see how he could be misinterpreting it in any way. Tomorrow he would file the petition and present his evidence. And soon enough, a small storm would descend on the Kuchiki manor. A faint smile crossed his face as he considered it.

He really wasn't that fond of the Yukichura.

* * *

_Renji, wake up._

"Uh? Can't I just sleep a little longer?" He said groggily, holding onto his pillow. He felt so good in this cocoon of blankets…

_**NOW!**_ That roar snapped him out of bed and onto his feet before he even thought about it. Renji looked around for enemies as the adrenaline hit his system. There was nothing.

"What the hell?" Now he was a bit upset. "Why did you scare me like that? What's going on?" Renji asked, picking up the spear from its place in the corner of the room. He didn't care about his nakedness at all.

_There is something very interesting going on, and I want to be part of it._ Renji blinked as he heard the deep amusement and something very like vindictiveness in the Beast's voice. That was not a tone he would have liked to hear directed at himself. _Take me outside and impale me onto the ground._ Renji frowned. That almost sounded ritualistic.

"Well, if that's what you want." He took the time to find some boxers and then pull on a robe, to avoid scandalizing any young ladies out for a walk. His room had large picture doors that led to the outside, so it was the work of a moment to give the Beast his desire. Renji blinked and stared as a crack suddenly wound up his spear. It was quickly followed by more, and more, until the weapon creaked and suddenly broke with a sickening crunch. Black dust swirled in the air and formed itself into a young man with slate grey eyes. Renji swallowed as he realized he was looking at his god.

The form the Beast had taken wasn't quite what he would have expected. Instead of someone from his tribe, the Beast had taken the form of a man who could have been Byakuya's kin. He was very handsome, with a face and body similar to Byakuya's, but that was where the resemblance ended. His coal black hair was short and wild. Instead of fine robes, he wore a breastplate of boiled leather, held in place with leather ties. Symbols of blessing and protection had been burned into the rough surface, and beneath it he wore a leather smock and buckskin trousers. The workmanship was quite familiar and so were the tattoos. Those were a perfect match for his tribe, but that was no surprise. All shamans of the Beast took those markings.

"Who were you, when you were alive?" Renji asked, awed. He knew what he was looking at. It was an Avatar, the Beast made flesh in a human form. The man laughed, leaning against his spear. It was a simple spear of chipped obsidian, but the head was cruelly sharp.

"I was called Kyan, when I lived." He answered, his voice smooth but with a hint of the Beast's growl. "And yes, I was of the sakura family. But I had no liking for Owl, or him for me. So I followed a different path. And when I fell in battle with demons, the Beast took my soul before they could, to keep me with him forever."

"A great gift." Renji said sincerely. The gods took very few souls directly into their arms, but it was the end every shaman aspired to. But Kyan shook his head.

"A reward earned." He corrected and Renji nodded. "Now, I must be about my business." A wicked grin split his face and Renji was very, very glad it wasn't really directed at him. "Stay here." Renji watched as Kyan walked away, twirling his spear and practically daring any guardsmen to try and stop him. And they did. Fortunately, the Beast showed some restraint and didn't kill them… although they were likely wishing they were dead. Shaking his head, Renji went back to his bed as alarm bells began to ring.

Someone was in trouble, but it wasn't him.

* * *

"I cannot believe you expect us to accept this abomination! You've gone too far, Byakuya!" Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the arrogant tone and the use of his first name. Normally he didn't much care, but he was damned if he would let this old blowhard treat him so rudely.

"That is Lord Byakuya, Selashi." He replied, pointedly removing the lord from in front of his opponents name. The old man stopped and looked extremely offended. "And I do not expect you to accept anything. The precedent is clear, you cannot stop me from doing this."

"The hell you say!" He snarled back and Byakuya resigned himself to a long bit of posturing. As the man nattered on, he glanced over the delegation from the Yukichura.

Lord Selashi was the current clan leader, and as befitted his station he'd arrived with an entourage. The servants had already been housed and fed, and most of the nobles had been given rooms. It was all a huge imposition for his clan, but Byakuya had been expecting it. Lord Selashi would not do anything to make this easy on him. The group he'd brought to the meeting room was, of course, much smaller. Included was his wife, Lady Yanami. She was grey haired, withered and looked like she had sucked on a lemon just before she came. The younger members of the delegation included a young man with long, beautiful amber hair who looked almost as vain as Yumichika. The last two were clearly bodyguards and Byakuya found himself meeting the gaze of the woman of the two. Her brown eyes were calm and watchful. She clearly took her position seriously, and appearance wise, she could have been Renji's sister. Her hair was precisely the same shade, pulled into a long braid that trailed over one shoulder. Then the alarms began to ring and she reached for her sword.

"What is the meaning of this, _Lord_ Byakuya? Are you under attack?" Lord Selashi's tone said that he thought that was quite unlikely. Byakuya didn't bother to answer. He walked purposefully towards the door to the private room then stopped as one of his guards almost fell through.

"We can't stop him! We can't – " A booted foot suddenly rammed into the man's back, then kicked him away as casually as a piece of trash. Byakuya drew his sword as a grinning stranger tore away the door. Then his eyes widened. The man could have been a member of his own clan, but the marking he wore were identical to Renji's. Yet, Byakuya could feel no spiritual pressure at all.

Then, he could as the man's reiatsu flared. But instead of peaking, it rose to a level that made it nearly impossible to breath, let along move. It was a godly display of power and Byakuya suddenly knew what they were facing. Any doubt was dispelled a moment later.

"_**KNEEL, WORMS!"**_ The voice of the Avatar thundered through the room, but Byakuya only felt the backwash of the dreadful command. The entire Yukichura delegation fell to their knees instantly. _**"LOOK AT YOU! NOTHING BUT A LOT OF PULING, MEWING, WHINING CHILDREN! PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE THE GREAT SHAMAN DESTROY YOU ALL AND MAKE ME CHILDREN FROM THE ROSE BUSHES YOU SO ADORE! THEY COULD NOT POSSIBLY BE WORSE THAN YOU!" **_Byakuya felt his eyes widen as the Beast told Lord Selashi, in excruciating detail, exactly how the old man had failed him. Then he started on his wife, who was crying by the end of it. _**"YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS!"**_

"No!" That shriek was nothing compared to the Beast's roar, but Byakuya's eyes snapped over to the young bodyguard. She had half-risen to her feet and was shaking like a leaf, but her brown eyes were wide and full of defiance. "We are _not worthless!_" There was a dreadful pause, and the Beast grinned.

"_**No? Well, perhaps not. Perhaps you can remember that you are strong weeds, not weak roses."**_ He pointed at her with his spear, and her clothing abruptly slid away, revealing soft and unmarked skin. That changed as tattoos began to cover her body, the exact same tattoos that Renji wore. _**"You have spoken and you shall lead. Do not fail me, or I will eat you. Now listen to the Owl man. His words are mine."**_ There was no mistaking the threat in that sentence. Then the Beast vanished, and Renji's spear clattered to the floor. Byakuya hesitated a moment before picking it up. The metal was very warm, but not painfully so, and he carefully set it into a corner of the room before looking back at the Yukichura. The old man appeared to be in shock and his wife was still crying. The young man was still cowering on the floor, and the new clan leader was desperately trying to put back on her clothes.

"Perhaps we should meet again tomorrow." He said gently as she looked up at him, confusion and shock in her eyes. "This is a great deal to digest." He had never heard of a clan leader being removed by the declaration of a god, but he had no doubt the Beast would return to enforce it if necessary. It seemed he had decided to reclaim his wayward children.

"I – yes, that is good. We can meet again tomorrow." She said, belting up her clothes. "Good day, Lord Byakuya." She gave him a bow that he returned, before gently chivvying the others out of the room. The other guard had to practically carry the young man, and Byakuya was glad when they were gone.

This was not what he had expected at all.


	12. The Garden

Byakuya sipped his tea, looking at the woman across from him with a great deal of sympathy.

She was trying to project an aura of placid calm, and largely succeeding, but Byakuya could see the signs of strain on her young face. Byakuya couldn't be certain – shinigami aged slowly, and he thought she had once been in a Division – but he thought she was quite young for her new position. Her escort had done the best they could on short notice, but her formal robes did not entirely fit and were held closed with a golden butterfly broach, to help conceal that fact. Her hair was still in the usual style, but a strand of gold, pearls and obsidian had been worked into the braid.

"Forgive me, but I do not know your name." Byakuya said gently. He'd tried to find out, but the Yukichura delegation was in too much turmoil to be easy to get information from. She smiled faintly, sipping her tea.

"No reason you should. I'm Lady Yirin. You might have seen me in passing, I used to be in the 11th Division." She said and Byakuya tried to remember, then shook his head. He couldn't place her at all. "No matter, it was several years ago." She hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Lord Byakuya, I know a bit about this dispute and my… new advisors have given me an overview. But would you mind if I run through it to be sure I fully understand?"

"Certainly." He said. Byakuya could imagine what she was thinking. She couldn't be entirely sure her advisors weren't slanting things to suit themselves, and she'd simply had no time to go through the full legal papers. She smiled briefly at him and he noticed again how much she looked like Renji. It was a remarkable resemblance.

"Approximately five thousand years ago, we were in the middle of the Dark Blade Feud." She said and Byakuya nodded. "It was a very unfortunate time, where three of the great houses were at drawn blades over various things. And with the lesser houses owing them fealty, they were drawn in as well and many were trying to settle personal grudges under the cover of the greater feud." She sipped her tea again, eyes distant as she recalled the history. "During that time, a common way to hurt a rival house was to steal a child and plant it with robbers or peasants. The thought was that the child would eventually be identified, bringing shame to the clan."

"Yes." Byakuya nodded. That was a good rendition of the history. She smiled briefly before continuing.

"Eventually the practice became so common that steps were taken to stop it. A law was passed so that any child or adult could be tested for a resonance connection to the noble houses. If the test showed a strong resemblance, the child would be declared noble and could be adopted by the clan with the most resonance, or any other if they declined to act." She finished, taking a sip of her tea. "Of course, from what we can tell the last time this law was invoked was four thousand, nine hundred and twenty years ago."

"That method of hurting enemies fell out of use when the law came about." Byakuya agreed. "But it has never been repealed." There were many laws like that, dating back to ancient times. Yirin nodded.

"Although I believe the crux of my predecessor's argument was that a law unused for such a length of time is moribund. And I think there is precedent for that." She observed. Byakuya nodded, expressionless. She was quite correct, and that was the reason he'd told Renji nothing of what was happening. He didn't want to raise the man's hopes if it turned out what he wanted was impossible. Lady Yirin smiled then. "However, as the affected clan, it would only come up if we petition against it, which is what Lord Selashi came here to do. Obviously, I am not going to do that." She glanced down at her arms, pulling one sleeve of her robe up to examine the tattoos. "However, my clan does have the right to claim him first." She looked up and there was laughter in her warm brown eyes. Byakuya's lips tightened.

"Would the Beast allow you to do that?" He asked calmly, expecting the reminder would cow her. But instead she smiled broadly before tapping her head.

"I can hear him now. He's laughing and daring me to do it." She said and Byakuya stiffened, reminded that the Beast was not entirely his friend. "Which, just from what little I know, means I probably shouldn't. However, I want something in return. Did you know that I'm engaged to one of your cousins?"

"Really?" Byakuya stared, genuinely surprised. His clan and the Yukichura weren't enemies but they weren't exactly friends either. He couldn't remember approving such an engagement, which probably meant it was longstanding. "Who is he?" He asked and Yirin smiled briefly.

"Reino Kuchiki. You probably don't know him, but he was in the 11th with me before he was called home to take a place as one of your guards. Just as I was called home to my family." She seemed sad for a moment, then shook her head. "In any case, we've been engaged for five years. Both our families are not pleased with the hand fasting and seem to be determined to draw it out as long as possible, but this is a love match. My price is that we arrange a marriage immediately. If I am the clan leader, I will have my husband beside me." Her eyes were hard as she met his. "And I am sick to death of delays." She almost hissed and Byakuya's lips twitched. He could certainly understand her feeling.

"It won't be an elaborate ceremony, but we can certainly do that." His servants would have to scramble, but if they made it a very private ritual it could be done quickly. She nodded, pushing back a bit of hair that had escaped from her braid.

"That's fine. We can always have a huge, elaborate ceremony on my families' estates. I just want to get it done. Do we have a deal?" She asked and Byakuya was reminded of how young she was. Young, direct and probably ill-suited to noble intrigues.

_Only if she tries to play by their rules._ A quiet voice observed and Byakuya twitched. Was that his own thought? But it didn't quite feel like it. And it wasn't Senbonzakura. _If she is strong and determined she can make her own rules._

"Yes, we have a deal." He smiled as he thought of something. "If you want, I can arrange to have your husband meet you in the garden so you can give him the good news."

"I would love that, thank you Lord Byakuya." She smiled warmly and for a moment he noticed how lovely she was, in her rough edged way. It reminded him deeply of Renji.

After he'd made the arrangements for Lady Yirin and her husband to be to meet, Byakuya sought out Renji. And was highly entertained to find him sparring with Rukia in the gardens.

"Lift it higher Renji!" His sister was clearly taking a rather sadistic pleasure in pushing the redhead. He wondered if there was a story behind that, and Renji's words confirmed it.

"Is this payback from your training – ow! I'm trying, really!" Renji grimaced as he took the spear in both hands. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Byakuya could see the shiny red scar from his wounds. Renji was trying, but the scar impeded his movement slightly. That would eventually change as it healed completely, of course. "Stop being a bitch!" He complained and Rukia just laughed. Byakuya cleared his throat and they both looked at him, surprised.

"Nii-san!" Rukia said with a small bow. Renji tried to bow as well, but winced as it pulled on his scar. "How have you been?" Her eyes were bright with curiosity and Byakuya could guess why. Not too many people knew exactly why the Yukichura had descended on his manor, and the rumors had to be flying thick and furious. Not to mention the stories about the Beast. The Avatar had nearly succeeded in crippling his guard.

"Very good. I've come to an agreement with the Yukichura. Renji, would you like to be adopted into my clan?" He asked bluntly and had the pleasure of seeing them both gape at him. Then Rukia seemed overjoyed, but Renji was disbelieving.

"I thought you said you couldn't adopt another commoner into your clan. How could you adopt me? I'm common as dirt!" He said then blinked as Rukia laughed. "Well, I am!"

"Renji, there is nothing common about you." Rukia said merrily and Byakuya nodded. She was absolutely correct, in more ways than she knew.

"Renji, while you were unconscious I had you tested for resonance to the noble clans. The match to the Yukichura was perfect." He said quietly and saw Renji get the distant look in his eyes that meant he was communing with the Beast. "They came here to dispute the readings, but now, as you might guess, their feelings have changed." That made the redhead smile and Byakuya thought he could almost hear a distant laugh on the edge of his mind. "If you are willing, I can begin the process of adopting you into my clan. Although the Council may be difficult to convince." He said, a touch wearily. Everything he'd done up until now, he'd done on his own authority as the clan head. But an adoption would have to be approved by the clan elders, and he wasn't certain how much weight the declaration of noble heritage would carry with them. There was a brief pause before Rukia poked Renji in his uninjured side.

"Renji, you should tell him." She said very seriously and Byakuya blinked. Tell him what? He looked at Renji and the redhead looked like a man sitting on a tack. "If the Council doesn't take you when they know, they'd be absolutely crazy."

"It's dangerous, Rukia." Renji said in a low tone and Byakuya frowned to himself. What did that mean? "It's exactly what Godongo wanted me for. I trust you, Byakuya." He said hastily as he let the frown show. "It's just… I don't know anyone else here. And I've been keeping this secret for a long time."

"If you trust nii-san, just tell him and let him decide what to do." Rukia suggested and Renji hesitated before nodding.

"Okay." He released a long sigh before meeting Byakuya's eyes. "The greatest power of a shaman is always the same. It's the ability to infuse loyal tribe members with the power of the god, and open them to the power of the spirit realm. Amperi and Kitsi would never have made shinigami if I hadn't been infusing them for years." Byakuya's eyes widened as he took that in. Was Renji suggesting he could make anyone into a shinigami? "I also helped Yuchi to reach his zanpakuto. Byakuya, if I work on someone long enough they're guaranteed to get a shikai. The ones who start with pretty good spirit power are going to get a bankai."

"What!" Byakuya could hardly accept that. "Renji, the spiritual pressure to achieve bankai is incredibly rare. It comes along perhaps every two generations, even in noble clans."

"I know. Our instructors told us that." Renji smiled, tapping the side of his head. "The Beast had a lot of things to say about that. Back in my day, a shinigami who never got shikai was a stay at home dad." Rukia choked on a giggle at that. "A shinigami who didn't get bankai might survive a while, but he'd be demon food in the end. The weak just didn't make it."

"What was the average lifespan of a shinigami, in those days?" Byakuya asked, curious and a little horrified. Although it made sense. In a world where the demons still walked the earth, casualties would be brutal. Renji's eyes went unfocused for a moment.

"Uh, the Beast thinks it was around fifty. Kyan lived longer than most, he was a hundred and twenty when he died." Renji said and Byakuya winced to himself. That was pitiful. No wonder the gods had introduced the ability to have children to male nobles. But the implications of this ability…

"You are right, this will have to be kept quiet." Byakuya mused. "But if we can begin to make contact with the other gods, perhaps…" This was a power beyond price. Many of the noble clans had not seen a bankai in generations. The Kuchiki Council would certainly be impressed. With someone like Renji available, his father would have achieved bankai and, perhaps, would have survived his final mission. The thought sent a pang to his heart. "I will have to let the Council know about this ability, but it will not spread any further, I promise." The council of elders were not stupid. There were some other houses that might be willing to attempt kidnapping, if they heard of such a gift. Renji nodded unhappily.

"I'll leave it to you, Byakuya. I – I would love to be adopted into your tr – clan." Byakuya smiled at the thought of calling the Kuchiki clan a tribe. But really, what else were they, in the end? Renji blushed, looking down. "We could be together someday, right?" Rukia's breath caught and he saw her giving Renji a wondering look. Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on her face.

"Not until you graduate, Renji." He said and the redhead nodded, smiling. "In the meantime, the two of you should attend Lady Yirin's wedding. We will be holding it tomorrow, or the next day." It would depend on how quickly his servants could arrange a no frills, basic wedding. There were some preparations involved for even the most basic any noble house would accept. "She's the new clan head of the Yukichura." He added as they both looked a little confused, and Renji winced.

"I hope Kyan didn't kill the old one. Sure, I'd like to meet her." Renji said and Rukia nodded. Byakuya smiled at them, although his heart hurt a little when he looked at them. Rukia so resembled Hisana, but it was the bright curiosity and liveliness that hurt his heart right now. It had been so long since he'd felt that free. Was he doing the right thing, bringing them both into his clan?

But they would have each other. From now on, they would always have that.

* * *

_The garden was beautiful._

_Instinctively, Byakuya knew it was a garden, although privately he would have called it a jungle. There were stone paths leading through the wild and tangled growth. The plants were clearly tended, yet they had also been encouraged to grow freely, and the fronds of weeping willows draped over the path, gently brushing his shoulders as he walked. Trees were everywhere, but there were also places they were not allowed to intrude, clearings that allowed the growth of low, flowering plants. Everything in the garden fought and struggled for the light while creating immense beauty._

_He walked along the paths that wound around, going up and down. He wasn't sure where he was going, but knew there would be something to find when he got there. He finally stopped at the top of a hill, looking at an immense sakura tree. Great branches stretched out, catching the sun and displaying their beautiful pink blooms._

_It was glorious, and yet… the tree was not entirely well. Byakuya could see places where dead branches had been pruned away, and spots of healing blight. Still, it was a strong and vital tree. He ran his hand across the bark, feeling a curious shock as he touched it. A feeling of connection._

"_It is a beautiful tree, isn't it?" He turned, surprised, at the voice. There was a man standing there. Byakuya could see him clearly, and knew he could see him clearly, but he couldn't seem to fix the man's face in his mind. That should have alarmed him but instead, it was merely curious. He wore robes that seemed to have been fashioned from crudely woven silk. "Still strong, after all the years. A credit to my garden."_

"_Yes, it is." Byakuya agreed, gazing up at the tree. Then he looked up as the man gently touched him on the shoulder._

"_Let's take a walk." Feeling dreamy and slightly disconnected, Byakuya walked with the stranger. "The devil weed is growing again." The man sounded vexed and Byakuya followed his gaze to a few random plants. Strangely, the devil weed was festooned with bright red and orange blooms. "It always tries to crowd out the other plants. I will have to prune it back again."_

"_It's very beautiful, though." Byakuya observed. The waxy plants were indeed crowding out the marigolds around them, but they were very lovely. The man sighed._

"_That is all that saves them. But come, see the moonflowers." He said and showed Byakuya another planting. He almost stopped in shock as he saw the devil weed and the signs of old blight. "I know, it is sad. The devil weed has moved in, but I could not deny it the place. The first planting no longer needs it." He sounded sad and Byakuya suddenly remembered. The moonflowers… the moonflower clan had been called the Karakata. They were all dead, the clan had been annihilated in a war between clans. "But there are still moonflowers. See?" Byakuya looked and saw that at the edges of the devil weed, the moonflowers were still struggling to grow. "There are more, scattered throughout the garden. You can touch them if you like."_

_Byakuya looked at the flowers for a moment before reaching down and gently running a finger over the soft petals. Then he gasped as an image formed in his mind. A young woman with pure white hair, sitting in a rocking chair and gently rocking a baby as an elderly grandmother prepared some food. He could tell from the poverty of the room that it was either in the Rukongai or one of the little villages that dotted the land. He drew his hand away and blinked as the vision faded. Fascinated, he touched a different flower and a different vision appeared… three young brothers, two with white hair and one with light blue. They were living in the Rukongai and fishing from a stream. He drew his hand away and almost stopped, but on an impulse he touched the largest, fullest bloom. The image he saw made his breath catch, because it was of Hitsugaya, frowning as he worked on the taichou's paperwork. The tiny, white haired taichou looked up sharply, glancing around and Byakuya realized he could sense him. Then he drew his hand away, breaking the vision._

"_They are beautiful flowers, no?" The man said as Byakuya stared at the errant moonflowers. "They grow where they want, now. It's a shame about the original planting, but that's just how things go sometimes."_

"_Are you the Soul King?" He asked, wondering if this was real or a dream. It felt like a dream, but it also felt like more._

"_Oh no." The man shook his head and Byakuya was relieved for just a moment, before he smiled. "The Soul King is only a small part of what I am." Byakuya swallowed at that quiet statement._

"_You are the Great Shaman?" He asked and the man nodded. "But… what is the Great Shaman?" If he was not the Soul King, what was he?_

"_Me." He said simply and Byakuya realized this line of questioning was going to be fruitless. "I am sorry, I cannot tell you everything I am. There are no words for most of it. You could ask the same of Owl, and he could give you no better answer."_

"_I see." He supposed that made sense, as much as any of this did. "Why am I here?" Perhaps that would be more enlightening._

"_To see my garden. It really is very important." The man cautioned him as Byakuya frowned. The frown eased as he realized what the garden had to be. The garden was a metaphor for all the souls in Soul Society. No… not just Soul Society. The Living World would be included as well. He wondered if, if he searched long enough, would he find a flower that corresponded to Renji? He looked up at a chuckle._

"_Oh yes, he's here. Not everyone is, you know. Just those who have some kind of power. Spiritual pressure is not the only power that can gain a place in my garden." Byakuya nodded thoughtfully. "Did you want to see his flower? It's in a spot we were going anyway."_

"_I would appreciate that." Byakuya was quite curious to see Renji's flower, although it was certainly more devil weed. He was right about that. Although, to his mild dismay, Renji's vigorous weed was surrounded by smaller and more sickly versions. His gaze roamed over the patch of devil's weed and he wondered why so many things in the garden seemed to be sick or dying. Was it just the way of the world? People became sick and died. Or was there something more at work?_

"_It is a spiritual malaise." The Great Shaman sounded sad as he gazed down at the plot. "I do not know how to fix it, or even if it can be fixed. I blame the gods, a bit. They played with their toys and then, when you no longer needed them, let you go your own ways. They let you forget about the garden." As Byakuya watched, a devil weed died and crumbled to dust. Did that signify a death? "Oh my." He looked up sharply at that and saw the man was looking back the way they had come. He turned just in time to see a rising tide of pink petals._

"_Senbonzakura, no!" Byakuya tried to stop his zanpakuto, but could not. The petals hit the Great Shaman, who seemed to vanish under their weight. Byakuya could see his zanpakuto, fully materialized and radiating anger. The samurai warrior turned to him._

"_You shouldn't be here. You are mine, not his!" Senbonzakura said as Byakuya blinked. "And you don't belong to Owl, either! You are mine!" He'd never heard his zanpakuto sound like this before. And he'd never imagined Senbonzakura could be possessive. What had come over the usually quiet zanpakuto? Then they both froze as they heard a voice._

"_You are a silly little thing, Senbonzakura. And I am an old silly thing. Very well, take your bearer back." Byakuya tried to find the speaker but his thoughts were interrupted as Senbonzakura seized his wrists and yanked him out of the garden and into a normal sleep._

_But he had the feeling he would remember this the next day._


	13. Spider's Price

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Renji muttered as he worked at a lock. He knew how to handle locks, he'd needed to learn in the Rukongai, but comparing this lock to those locks was like comparing Byakuya to a rank and file shinigami. There was no comparison. But the kido on the lock had already been disabled, and now his hands were moving with a deftness that defied description. Renji could only watch and try not to whimper as an alien presence in his mind directed his actions.

_Silence._ A cold, female voice commanded and Renji grimaced. Spider was exacting her price from the Beast, and also from a reluctant Owl. All three of them were channeling through him, and it was highly unpleasant. _Beast, can't you control your shaman?_

_No. Can't you control yours?_ Renji groaned at the taunting tone and tried to ignore them. Spider and Beast were constantly sniping at each other. Owl was mercifully silent about the whole thing.

"If they catch me at this, I'm going straight into the Maggot's Den." Renji muttered as the lock finally popped open. He carefully opened the door just a crack, and stopped as a dozen little spiders slipped through. That was a signal to stay absolutely still until they had done their work. "No, I'm going to the hill. They'll kill me for this and I'll deserve to die." Breaking into the vaults beneath Central 46 would get him a well-deserved death sentence.

_Hmph. You have no faith in me._ Spider sounded miffed and Renji winced.

_We have faith in your abilities, just not your intentions._ The Beast countered. _Can he move?_

_Yes, yes. I have immobilized the guards._ Spider sounded slightly mollified. _My intentions are pure enough for now. This will help my lovely Aizen, and spare many lives. I quite disapprove of massacres._ Renji shuddered at that. _Unless they're necessary, of course. This will render it unnecessary. You should be happy to assist me._

"Don't want to know." Renji really, really did not want to know what plan of Aizen's he was aiding. The more knowledge he had, the more dangerous he would be to the Spider shaman. Although Spider had promised that he would not be harmed for helping, he still didn't want to know more than necessary. Stepping through the door, he saw several guards. They were unconscious and tied up in spider silk. Spider's venom could be incredibly lethal, but it could also be used for more gentle purposes, like sleep. "Ah, dammit." The path now was blocked by a great wall, and Renji couldn't see any locks. "Owl?" This had to be for him. He sensed a mental assent and then another god stepped forward to assume control.

Renji hated the feel of Spider and Owl in his mind. Not because they were bad – Owl certainly wasn't, and Spider was almost intriguing – but because they didn't belong. It was like wielding someone else's zanpakuto. Who would want to do that?

But he didn't struggle, not even a bit. If he disrupted Owl, things might go very bad in a hurry. Renji wasn't eager to spend the rest of his life in the Den of Maggots. Frankly, he would prefer to die than be imprisoned.

_I can always take your soul, if we get caught._ The Beast offered and Renji blinked, then smiled, relieved. It would probably seem strange to anyone else, but all shaman aspired to join the gods. That was a very kind offer.

"Thanks." He whispered then winced as Owl began to infuse him with power. That was extremely uncomfortable, and got worse as the god began to manipulate the power. Renji realized, through his discomfort, that Owl was creating an artificial aura for him. Something meant to fool the security here?

_Yes. When he is done, the security here will think you are Yamamoto. He is one of the few people who have the clearance to go where we need to. _Spider commented and Renji nodded before wincing again. His soul was feeling stretched, but the Beast was holding him together.

"Okay." He breathed as Owl finished and reached out, touching a few parts of the wall. The wall parted, completely silently, and he walked through the gap without pause. A brief questioning feeling gave him the feeling that there would be no more shinigami guards past this point.

There were, however, other guards. At one point a statue came to life and challenged him, but Owl spoofed it long enough for Spider to take it into her webs. The Beast brutally crushed an attempted alarm, and Renji realized the statue contained an odd sort of soul. It wailed in fear before Spider put it to sleep. Renji could feel Owl gently manipulating the soul, to erase any memory of the incident.

The next challenge was even less fun. A wall of spirit force, it was meant to incinerate anything that passed through. If they'd had more time, they could have cut the power to it, but right now it just wasn't practical. His impersonation of Yamamoto wasn't enough here. It wanted an ID tag he didn't have. So the gods worked together, Spider delicately weakening the wall as Owl and Beast made an opening. Renji watched as a section of the wall spooled away. The opening wasn't very large, and he lay on the ground, crawling through.

"What would happen if I touched the edges?" He whispered to the Beast.

_Don't do that._ Was the only answer and Renji sighed to himself. He probably shouldn't have asked. The power the gods were using to do this was immense.

All of it was travelling through him, though. He was the Avatar, and it was starting to hurt. Rubbing his forehead, Renji hoped they would be done soon. His prayers were answered when they reached a large room full of filing cabinets. Spider led them directly to the one she wanted, and there was a final test as the cabinet tasted his aura. Finding it acceptable, it opened at his touch and offered him the contents.

"Huh?" Renji wrinkled his nose as he lifted out a strange little thing that looks like a green pen. He had no idea what it was for. Several journals followed, and a little black cube. He had a feeling the cube was meaningless but took it anyway. The journals went into a bag, along with the pen. "Should we replace them with anything?" He asked in an undertone and received a mental negative from all three gods. "Okay. That's it?"

_Yes, get going._ The Beast urged and Renji nodded, heading back the way he came. Getting out was easier than getting in, although he had to pause along the way for Spider to take back her webbing and administer the counter-venom to her victims. Owl gently touched their memories and Renji groaned as he realized he was getting a migraine. His soul was feeling very stretched. Fortunately, Owl was able to drop his illusory aura, and that helped a lot. The power needed to play Yamamoto had been nearly painful.

Escaping from the vault beneath Central 46, Renji took a deep breath of the night air. Tomorrow was a rest day, thankfully, which was why the gods had picked this particular night for their escapade. But there was one final thing to do.

On his own, Renji would have had no idea in the world where Aizen lived. Spider, however, knew everything about him. Soon he was standing at the sliding doors at the back of Aizen's cottage. He lived in a very tiny little place, but beautiful, with a small garden in the back. He didn't bother to knock. With Spider harassing him, her shaman would soon –

"Renji?" Aizen sounded confused and wary as he opened the door. Renji smiled at him wearily. "What are you doing here?"

"Ending the most stressful night of my life. Can I come in? I have something for you." Renji said and Aizen hesitated before stepping back, letting him step inside. "The gods are bastards." He said, surprising a laugh out of his former teacher. "Spider wants you to have this stuff really, really bad. I don't know why and I don't want to know why. I haven't read any of it." Renji assured him fervently as he opened the bag and placed the journals on the table, followed by the pen and cube. Aizen's breath caught as he looked at them and he picked one up, quickly thumbing through it.

"Renji, how did you get this?" The spider shaman sounded shocked and nearly awed. Renji decided the truth was in order. He was too tired to lie, anyway.

"I broke into the vaults beneath Central 46. Spider did the locks and the guards, Owl took out the kido defenses and the Beast was there for, well, me." He said and Aizen frowned. "They need a living Avatar for this sort of thing. I was the channel for the gods' power."

"I – see. That's remarkable, Renji." And from his tone, Aizen wasn't sure he believed it. Renji smiled, too tired to take offense. "But the vault's defenses test for power signatures. How could you possibly have gotten past that?"

"Owl channeled a shitload of power into me and manipulated it until I looked like Yamamoto. And please, do you have some pain pills? My head is absolutely murdering me." Renji asked but then Spider suddenly spoke.

_Tell him I know what he's thinking and he can't do it. It would anger me deeply, and I will see to his death._ Renji's eyes widened as Aizen began to walk to the bathroom. What kind of pill was the man thinking of feeding him?

"Uh, Aizen." He waited until the other shaman looked at him. "Spider says she knows what you're thinking, and if you try it she'll make sure you die. She promised Beast that I would be unharmed." Aizen stood frozen for a moment and Renji winced as he saw a flicker of anger in those usually calm eyes. But then it turned to something almost… appreciative?

"I see. I'm sorry, Renji. It was a momentary temptation. You really are a remarkable young man." The gaze Aizen gave him was smoldering, and Renji couldn't help but swallow as he remembered their first time together. Then the shinigami left the room and he breathed a little easier. He brought back some pills and water, and Renji gave the gods a silent query. Spider only sniffed and he could feel her departing his mind, so he took them and drank the water quickly.

"Thanks. Well, I better go to bed. I'm going to do my best to forget any of this ever happened." Renji said so fervently that Aizen laughed. He departed the house through the back door, scaling the wall to get out just as he'd come in.

Hopefully, he'd never find out what this was all about.

* * *

To Renji's relief, the break in at Central 46 went completely undetected.

He wasn't too surprised, though. There had been thousands of filing cabinets, and if the one he'd taken wasn't in common use it might be decades before someone found it was empty. The gods had done a very good job of leaving no trace of the whole adventure.

Happy that his debt to Spider was paid, Renji went back to his classes. He wasn't just infusing Yuchiro with power now, though. There were two young Kuchiki's at the Academy and they'd been quietly informed of his ability, along with some threats of Byakuya's disapproval if the information got around. So he had a new tribe, and it helped that he rather liked both of them. They were both girls, named Kaneo and Iniri. To his amusement, Yuchi was already developing a crush on Iniri.

That reminded him of Kitsi, though, and Renji sighed as he remembered. He and Yuchi had found the time to leave the Seireitei and meet with Rukia for a funeral pyre. It had blazed up brilliantly, despite the wood being newly cut, and Renji had let his pain go into the fire and smoke. His pain for two young people who should have had longer lives, and a baby that hadn't even had a chance. Even his pain for Bandono. No one deserved to be eaten by a demon, no matter what they had done.

It had been cleansing, and while he would never forget, his heart would heal. Renji laughed as Yuchi drank a bit of ginger beer and gagged, almost getting it on his yukata.

"This stuff is awful. You're sure they drink it in the Living World?" Yuchiro asked Kaneo, who giggled and took a drink of her own beer. She was a slight girl, thin and flat chested with very short black hair. Her eyes were a warm brown. Renji looked at the beer dubiously before trying a sip.

"It's different." He said diplomatically. He didn't think it would ever be his favorite. Iniri shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys. This stuff is great." They all shuddered slightly as she downed her cup in one go. Iniri was much older and more developed than Kaneo, with long black hair pulled into a single braid. Her eyes were a beautiful grey that reminded Renji of Byakuya, but where the noble's eyes were usually calm and collected, hers were always expressing emotion. Right now, they were bright with pleasure. "Here, try the taiyaki!" Renji was not at all loathe to do that, and dug in with pleasure. He loved the waffle cakes, although he was sure they were not good for him.

Their little picnic was being held in the peace gardens, so there were plenty of other people around. Renji wasn't too surprised when he saw Aizen enter the gardens. He'd been adopted into Byakuya's clan, but that hadn't deterred the other taichou from his interest. If anything, he'd been paying more attention since the night Renji had brought him Spider's gift.

_He desires your power. I actually think he really does desire you, as well._ The Beast commented and Renji nodded. He was getting a feeling that Aizen's feelings might be more genuine, this time. _For some people power is an aphrodisiac._

"I really don't understand though." Renji said in an undertone as Aizen smiled at him and began to walk over. He couldn't help but smile back, it was such a friendly expression. "He's sealed to Spider. Shouldn't he be able to do this sort of thing too?" Although Renji knew it wasn't quite that simple. The Beast's laugh confirmed it.

_He's not really a shaman. He does not truly believe in Spider, and he cannot clearly hear her voice. Byakuya believes that Owl exists, and he could hear him if not for Senbonzakura._ Renji blinked at that. Byakuya's zanpakuto was interfering with a god? _If one of the little cousins spoke to me the way that samurai speaks to Owl, I would eat it._

"Good thing you're not his god… hello Aizen!" Renji said with a smile as the other kids looked up from their food, surprised. "Would you like a taiyaki? They're delicious."

"No, thank you." The taichou said with a smile. Renji couldn't help but be slightly captivated by it. Aizen could be incredibly charming when he wanted to be. "I was actually wondering if you and your friends might be interested in some tickets to a concert. I received them as a favor, but alas, my plans fell through." Renji blinked at that and glanced around at his friends. Iniri, Kaneo and even Yuchi were looking starry eyed at the thought. And Renji liked the idea, as well. He was very fond of music, even though he had no talent with it.

"We would be honored. Thank you, Aizen-san" He said graciously, standing and accepting the tickets. Aizen's hand brushed his and their eyes met for a moment. Renji had to swallow at the feelings that brief contact inspired in him.

_This is a bit of a puzzle._ The Beast muttered as they made a bit of small talk, before Aizen went on his way. _How do you get rid of him without raising his animosity? Unless you want to be with him. I think it would be less dangerous than before, now that he values your abilities._

"I don't feel about him the way I do about Byakuya." Renji whispered. He knew that was true. "But that's exactly the problem. How do I make him lose interest in me without making him hate me? I don't know how." This was truly a difficult problem. He didn't like leading Aizen along, but he just wasn't as good at dodging the man as Aizen had been at dodging his advances. It didn't help a bit that he was attracted to the taichou. No, that didn't help at all.

With their little picnic done, the four of them split up to go to various activities. Iniri and Kaneo were going to dance practice, while Yuchiro was going to supper with his parents. They were in the Seireitei on business, and the young noble was less than thrilled to see them. Renji wondered why, but had decided not to ask. His parents were definitely a sore point for Yuchi.

Renji himself had decided to loaf around. Loafing consisted of buying some battered and fried sardines, along with a seaweed salad, and eating them as he watched the traffic go by. Idly, he considered doing an oil painting of the people here. There were certainly enough interesting characters in the Seireitei to make the attempt worthwhile. Then his thoughts segued into musings about the upcoming art contest. Renji had finally decided to submit a picture, and he'd decided to use the one of the woman from his tribe. It was one of his best pictures yet. He didn't think it would win, but getting the criticism after the fact would be a learning experience.

Renji was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the approach of a rather powerful reiatsu until it was almost on top of him. He nearly spilled his salad as he saw another shinigami, a taichou he'd never met, grinning at him.

"Uh, hello taichou?" Renji said, erring on the side of politeness. He'd been given permission to use Byakuya's and Aizen's names, but he didn't even know this man. "Can I do anything for you?" He wasn't going to offer him a sardine. They had been a touch expensive. The grin widened and Renji felt slightly alarmed. The man had very thin and pointed features, as well as very silver hair. The way he kept his eyes closed to slits was weird, too.

_Poke him with your spear. See if he'll open them then._ Renji grimaced at the advice. A taichou? He was good, but not that good. This guy would make mince meat out of him. _No, the other spear._

"Shut up!" Renji said, a little too loudly and winced as the man's eyes opened a trifle. They were actually quite pretty, a lovely sky blue. "Sorry. Squatter in my head." He said hurriedly. The Beast grumbled but didn't protest the description.

"Huh. I wondered what Aizen could find so fascinatin' about you." Renji blinked at the odd drawl in the man's voice. "Maybe he likes the crazies, eh?"

"It's not my fault no one believes in the gods anymore." Renji said wearily. "I'm Renji Abarai, but please call me Renji. Who are you?" He asked. The taichou slitted his eyes again, smiling.

"Gin Ichimaru. I've already heard of you, the young man with three taichou who all want him in their Division." Renji blinked, wondering who number three was. Aizen and Byakuya were obvious. "Kenpachi taichou wants you as well." Gin seemed to catch his thought and Renji nodded, remembering the towering taichou.

"That might not be bad. The Beast likes him." Kenpachi wasn't sealed to the Beast, though, or any other god. He never would be, because he refused to acknowledge any power besides his own might. It was a foolish but admirable attitude and it made the Beast laugh.

"I've heard of your 'god'." Renji frowned, feeling almost offended by the clear amusement in the silver haired man's voice. Then he tried to back away as Gin crept closer, invading his personal space. "Y'know what I think? I think this… god thing is actually just your own power. Just the way a primitive people used to describe their own reiatsu, hmm?" Renji bit his lip to keep from saying something he would probably regret later. He could sense the Beast's smoldering anger, but also his wariness.

"You give me far too much credit." Renji said as lightly as he could. "You think I could unseat a clan head with my own reiatsu? I'm not that great." He could never have put the Yukichura in their place on his own.

"Really? I've heard o' that. I wonder, though. Maybe this l'il hallucination of yours is catchin'. Maybe you just tricked 'em into using their power against themselves, eh?" Gin said, still smiling, and Renji stiffened. He couldn't help it. This man was getting on his very last nerve.

_He's trying to anger you. Don't let him._ That was easier said than done, and Renji could feel the Beast's struggle with his own anger. This kind of baiting was not something either of them excelled at dealing with, but the Beast had more practice. Spider loved this sort of game. Renji blinked as he suddenly wondered. Was this all Gin's idea, or had someone else put him up to this? _Hard to say. He seems like the sort to play this game all on his own._ Renji nodded before focusing his attention back on Ichimaru.

"And if candies rained down from the heavens, we'd all be fat." Renji said, giving Gin's suggestion all the contempt it deserved. "Please excuse me, taichou. I have duties that need attending to." He slid away, hoping the silver haired man wouldn't continue violating his personal space. Gin just smiled, and Renji had an itchy feeling between his shoulder blades as he walked away.

He did not like that man at all.


End file.
